Ma vie
by Chumani
Summary: Ambre. Je suis Ambre. J'ai fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise. Alors je suis partie. J'ai tout quitté, mon école et mes amis. Mon refuge? Poudlard. Mon but? Etre discrète, et n'aimer personne. Loupé. Maudit coeur. Maudite magie!
1. DCFM

J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Il est encore tôt pour le déjeuner, la table des Gryffondors est presque vide d'élèves de septième année. Seule Lily Evans, une pimbêche que je ne peux pas sentir, mange en solitaire dans l'espoir d'éviter ainsi la présence des Maraudeurs. Elle me jette un regard de biais avant de retourner à sa purée. Beurk ! Je déteste ça.

C'est donc pour cette double raison que m'installe loin d'elle et me sert copieusement de haricots verts. Bon, ce n'est pas le summum de la gastronomie, mais c'est déjà plus digeste que cette infâme bouillie pour bébé.

J'ai l'habitude. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je fonctionne ainsi et m'en accommode fort bien. Nous sommes au mois de novembre. Les élèves se sont habitués à me voir seule, fuyant la compagnie. Evans avait bien essayé au début de l'année de m'intégrer dans le petit cercle des filles de mon dortoir, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je lui avais fait comprendre par une hostilité bien sentie que je ne désirais en aucun cas sa présence, et elle m'a laissée tranquille.

On me considère comme une sans amis. Je le suis, et m'en porte tout aussi bien. Personne ne connaît mon passé. Je suis arrivée en septembre, ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Point. Personne ne sait d'où je viens, ni pourquoi j'ai atterrit ici. Tant mieux. Qu'ils continuent à l'ignorer, ça me convient parfaitement ! Pour eux, je doit être et demeurer Ambre Ponny, et c'est tout.

En somme, tout serait vraiment parfait si une épine, voire même une poutre ou un tronc de baobab, n'était venue se ficher dans mon pied. Les Maraudeurs. Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Je les hais, c'est tout. C'est un secret partagé avec moi, moi, et moi.

N'oublie pas que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a été reporté à aujourd'hui, dit soudain une voix devant moi.

Je lève le nez. Je vous le donne en mille, c'est encore cette greluche d'Evans qui n'a pas compris que je voulais être seule ! Elle cherche la mort ou quoi ? Calme Ambre, calme…

Merci, dis-je d'une voix sèche, mais j'étais au courant. Ce n'est pas parce que je circule rarement dans les couloirs du château que je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe. D'ailleurs, je t'ai trouvée un peu faible hier…Que six baffes à Potter…Craquerais-tu ?

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Elle s'en va d'un air outré, définitivement désespérée par mon caractère de cochon. Je la suis du regard en ricanant…avant de blêmir. Les Maraudeurs entrent à leur tour. Je me dépêche de terminer mon repas tout en les observant du coin de l'œil. Un instant – mais cela ne peut être qu'une illusion – il me semble croiser le regard de l'un d'entre eux, Remus Lupin, le moins terrible. Il a une étincelle dans les yeux, étincelle dont je ne parviens pas à deviner la raison.

Je n'ai plus faim…Le seul fait de savoir ces affreux bonhommes assis à quelques mètres de moi m'écoeure. Abandonnant mon assiette pourtant encore à moitié pleine, je me lève d'un pas rageur et sors de la salle.

Il me reste une demie heure à tuer avant le début du cours de DCFM. J'ai assez de temps pour retourner au dortoir et…rien faire. Telle est mon activité favorite, et je m'y emploie avec ferveur pendant environ vingt-cinq minutes. Mon but est de chasser ces maudits Maraudeurs de ma tête. J'y arrivais presque lorsque Shana, idiote en titre du dortoir, est entrée avec ses deux crétines d'amies pour glousser et se vanter que , son chéri d'amour, l'avait regardée ! Vous m'entendez ? Re-gar-dée ! Quelle gloire ! C'est sûr, elle est l'amour de sa vie, plus rien ne pourra les séparer ! L'imbécile ! Empoignant mon sac, et sous les grognements outrés des dindes que j'ai bousculées, je descends l'escalier en retenant ma fureur et fonce vers la classe de DCFM.

Je ne suis pas la première. Evans est déjà là, et jacasse avec ses amies. Je remarque en passant qu'elle a bien pris soin de s'asseoir côté mur, au premier rang, le banc derrière elle étant occupé par deux de ses amies. Elles font brusquement silence à mon entrée. Je ne les gratifie même pas d'un regard et continue mon chemin.

Comprenez que la classe comporte deux travées, donc trois colonnes de pupitres. Je m'assied moi aussi au premier rang, côté mur, à l'exact opposé d'Evans. Je puis même m'offrir le luxe de mettre les pieds sur le banc, la place voisinant la mienne ne sera occupée que par le dernier des retardataires.

Pas aujourd'hui apparemment. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les Maraudeurs sont arrivés en avance. Evans pousse un sifflement hostile, tandis que je serre les poings sur mon malheureux crayon qui tombe en miettes. Heureusement, ils disparaissent vite de ma vue et partent s'asseoir au dernier rang de la colonne Evans.

La place est libre ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Seuls trois sur quatre sont partis s'asseoir au dernier rang. Remus Lupin, lui, sollicite bizarrement l'honneur de se mettre à côté de moi.

Il y a d'autres bancs au premier rang, je grogne sans même lui accorder un regard.

Comble de malchance, le professeur entre à ce moment-là, suivi par la foule des élèves. Lupin profite de la cohue pour pousser mes jambes du banc et s'y installer, fier comme un coq.

Je ne vais pas te manger, m'assure-t-il avec un sourire.

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous arrivés, commence ce cher enseignant (il n'a pas besoin de faire l'appel, mais juste de voir si la place voisine à la mienne est libre), nous allons entamer un nouveau chapitre sur lequel il est nécessaire de passer un peu plus de temps. Ce chapitre n'était pas au programme l'année dernière, et est devenu obligatoire pour le programme de vos ASPICs, je vous expliquerais pourquoi tantôt…Qui peut m'expliquer qui sont les Furiens ?

Alors que j'étais très absorbée à transvaser le contenu d'une bouteille d'encre dans une autre, j'en fait tomber mes deux récipients de stupéfaction. Les…les quoi il a dit ? Les Furiens ? Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire ici ?

Miss Ponny apparemment ?

Et voilà, je me suis faite remarquer. Me voilà obligée de répondre…Pourquoi moi ? Evans et Lupin essayaient tous les deux de toucher le plafond !

Les Furiens sont appelés les Gardiens de la Paix. Selon la légende, ils disposent de grands pouvoirs issus des éléments.

Exact. A cela près que contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, il ne s'agit pas d'une légende. Les Furiens existent bel et bien. La raison pour laquelle ce chapitre vous est cette année imposé est qu'en décembre, notre école accueillera une petite délégation de ces créatures, et ce jusqu'en juin. La plus élémentaire des courtoisies impose que vous ayez un minimum d'informations sur leur race avant de les rencontrer…Je vous propose donc, par groupe de deux, de travailler sur un aspect bien précis de cette créature, et me rendre dans un mois un dossier…

Automatiquement, Lupin se tourne vers moi en souriant tandis que commence un incroyable bruit. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Crève, dis-je. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Pour plus de facilité, continue le professeur, je vous suggère de former les partenariats avec votre voisin de table…

Tu n'as plus le choix, murmure alors mon voisin en cherchant à capter mon regard.

Hey ! Lunard ! Tu viens ?

Direct de Peter Pettigrow, en duplex depuis le coin opposé de la classe. Il est assis aux côtés d'une boutonneuse au moins aussi moche que lui, laquelle paraît consternée de devoir quitter sa place.

Merci Queudver, répond Lupin en souriant (mais c'est quoi ça ? Il passe son temps à sourire ou quoi ?), mais je suis déjà avec Ambre.

Pettigrow prend un air déçu tandis que Lupin recommence à se concentrer sur moi. Le brouhaha devient vraiment trop fort. J'ai mal aux oreilles, et plaque mes mains des deux côtés de ma tête.

Ça ne va pas Ambre ? demande aussitôt Lupin d'un ton inquiet (hourra ! Il a arrêté de sourire comme un niais ! Quoiqu'il doit en être un.)

Manque de chance, je suis coincée contre le mur.

Laisse-moi passer, dis-je d'une voix sifflante.

Hors de question. Dis-moi d'abord ce qui ne va pas, ensuite on prévient le prof, et après je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Toi ? M'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Tu rêves !

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je me lève. Sous le regard éberlué du prof, je monte sur la table faisant obstacle à ma fuite. En deux minutes, je suis dehors. Cap sur l'infirmerie !


	2. Infirmerie

Vous avez eu raison de venir, marmonne l'infirmière. Les classes sont rapidement trop bruyantes, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Prenez un lit et reposez-vous cet après-midi. J'avertirai vos professeurs.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie, m'adonnant en toute liberté à mon sport favori. Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois. Naturellement, aucune visite. Y en eut-il eu que je l'aurais renvoyée sans aucun remord. Bien trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi les Furiens devaient-ils venir ? Comment devrais-je agir ? Et, le plus important, quelle lubie s'était emparée de Lupin pour qu'il ait cherché ma compagnie. 

« Bonjour M. Lupin, dit l'infirmière au loin. Vous venez rendre visite à Miss Ponny ? Comme c'est gentil de votre part, elle est un peu solitaire. Venez, je vais vous montrer où elle s'est installée… »

Visiblement, Lupin n'a pas pu en placer une. Minute…c'est moi Miss Ponny ! Qu'est ce qu'il me cherche encore ? Vite, plan d'urgence !

Je ne mets qu'un quart de seconde à trouver et mettre à exécution mon idée. Alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, je m'enfonce sous mes couvertures et feint le sommeil le plus profond (quiconque me connaît un tant soit peu aurait remarqué la supercherie. Quand je dors, je ronfle !)

Elle dort, murmure l'infirmière.

Ouah la nouvelle ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

Je vais vous laisser un moment avec elle, mais je doute qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle est épuisée. Ne faite pas trop de bruit.

Hé, elle a dit quoi là ? Mayday, mayday, au secours, appelez les Aurors, prévenez le directeur ! Elle…elle me laisse seule avec un Maraudeur ? Mise de la vie de personne en danger ! (La mienne, pas la sienne ! Lui, je n'en ai rien à faire.)

Bon, espérons que mon immobilisme va le lasser. Il est inutile de dire que la moindre des choses que j'attends de lui est qu'il s'asseye sur une chaise et m'observe dormir. C'est ce que n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée ferait. Au pire, il ouvrirait un livre et commencerait sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il faut cependant croire que Lupin n'est pas une personne normalement constituée. Au lieu de prendre une chaise, il s'assied par terre au pied de mon lit. Ma tête n'est éloignée de la sienne que de quelques centimètres. Je peux sentir son odeur sans aucun mal. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Le pire de l'histoire est que je ne peux même pas me retourner sans que ça sente la supercherie à plein nez. Mais qu'il s'en aille ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Dégage ! Pousse tes fesses ! Mort aux Maraudeurs !

Hé, c'est quoi ce truc qui me touche les cheveux ? Non, il ne peut tout de même pas faire…ça ? Ce n'est pas le style de la maison ! Et….faut croire que si. Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut à la fin ? Qu'il s'en aille, ou sinon je vais vraiment m'endormir (et donc me trahir.) Bon, montrons que je suis toujours en vie…

Je gigote un peu, sans pour autant me tourner dans l'autre sens (il serait fichu de faire le tour). Le poids qui reposait sur ma tête se relâcha. Plan réussi. Quoique…je me demande ce que tout ça veut dire…Eurk, c'est quoi ce truc mouillé sur mon front ? Il n'a tout de même pas…Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions moi, les Maraudeurs sont les Maraudeurs, point barre.

Je vais te laisser, murmure-t-il.

C'est moi ou il parle à quelqu'un sensé être endormi, et par conséquent incapable d'entendre ? Oui, enfin, bref, Lupin parle donc et rajoute quelque chose dit si bas que je ne parviens pas à l'entendre. Alors qu'il paraît s'éloigner doucement, je décide qu'il est plus que temps de me réveiller.

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Alors que j'ouvre les yeux, Lupin s'éloigne à pas de loup, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Héhé, je vais m'amuser un peu. Pas méchamment ! Juste…pour voir.

Lupin ? dis-je en prenant bien soin de paraître tirée de force d'un profond sommeil. Viendrais-tu admirer mon cadavre ?

Il est bizarre ce type, il devrait paraître confus d'avoir été découvert, mais c'est l'exact contraire. Il sourit (encore !) et se rapproche silencieusement de mon lit. Halte là mon gros, tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça ! Je me redresse brusquement, et suis ravie lorsqu'il s'arrête à quelques mètres, et que tout sourire disparaît de son visage.

Calme-toi ! Je t'ai réveillée ?

Tu marches comme un pachyderme.

J'en suis navré

Il paraît sincèrement désolé. Je n'en crois pas un mot, un Maraudeur digne de ce nom sait jouer la comédie. Donc lui aussi.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Hinhin, je suis plus agressive qu'un chat mouillé. Voyons quelle sera sa réaction.

Voir comment tu allais.

Pardon ?

Toi, t'inquiéter pour moi ? Ce serait une première !

Ç'en est une. Tu paraissais vraiment malade, et le prof m'a enguirlandé après son départ. Je l'avais mérité. Te retenir était la dernière des âneries.

Hihan, hihan ! Qu'il continue comme ça et les oreilles vont lui pousser.

En plus, continue-t-il, tu avais oublié tes affaires. Je les ai déposées au pied de ton lit.

Je zyeute l'endroit indiqué et m'aperçoit qu'effectivement, mon sac de cours, les livres empruntés ce matin à la bibliothèque, et mes deux bouteilles d'encre sont là. Un Maraudeur, rendre service ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard soupçonneux.

D'autre part, continue Lupin sans s'apercevoir que je le considère actuellement comme l'ennemi public numéro un, je te rappelle que nous sommes censés faire un travail ensemble. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Ah oui, cette absurdité de dossier sur les Furiens…

Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !

Nous n'avons pas le choix, le professeur nous a inscrits comme ça.

Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec tes potes ! Je ne demandais que cela !

Mais comme il se trouve que pareil événement ne s'est pas produit, je suis avec toi.

Quel en est le sujet ? je soupire

Un sourire éclaire son visage. Je n'aurais pas dû être presque aimable, car il me répond comme s'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux cadeau :

L'élément eau dans la magie des Furiens. J'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant.

Hein ? Mais tu es fou ? L'élément eau…Il est très rare ! Il n'en naît qu'un spécimen tous les vingt ans, et ce sont les plus dangereux ! Leur magie est très obscure, on dit même que leurs pouvoirs peuvent dépasser leur domaine !

D'où l'intérêt de longues et fastidieuses recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais tu me semble bien connaître le sujet…Je me trompe ?

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer….

Tu aimerais savoir d'où je tiens ça ? Navrée, c'est un secret que je ne partage qu'avec moi seule.

Je n'ai aucune intention de fouiller dans ta vie privée. J'imagine que si tu n'en parles à personne, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Quand sors-tu de l'infirmerie ?

Je serais en cours demain, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Comme je te l'ai dit, les recherches seront longues et fastidieuses. Rendre un dossier complet sur ce sujet alors que nous ne disposons que d'un mois est une tâche qui exige d'ample recherches…Je suggère que nous travaillions chacun de notre côté pendant la journée, et comparions nos connaissances le soir…qu'en penses-tu ?

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Oh si, tu auras toujours le choix. Ou bien tu décides de me faire la guerre et de rester dans ton coin – et alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de travailler pour deux – ou bien tu sors de ton mauvais caractère et le travail s'en trouverait grandement simplifié. Tu sais, Ambre, je connais tes résultats…Tu talonne Lily et il t'est arrivé de me dépasser. Où as-tu étudié avant ? Tes connaissances en magie sont remarquables. Daignerais-tu me les faire partager ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à me coller aux fesses ? Il n'a pas compris que le simple mot de « Maraudeurs » suffisait à me dresser les cheveux sur la tête ?

Je n'ai aucun secret là-dessus Lupin, je grogne. Le fait est juste que je m'exerce beaucoup, et probablement plus que toi. C'est tout. Si tu veux avoir mon niveau, travaille !

Alors que je devenais presque aimable, mon si charmant naturel reprend le dessus. Il était temps ! Quelques minutes de plus et j'aurais commencé à discuter avec lui comme avec un pote de longue date.

Autre chose ?

Pas pour le moment. Je te laisse te reposer, tu en as besoin. Dors bien. Quand tu sortiras, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je serais probablement dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Re-sourire. Il m'énerve ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au grand Merlin pour qu'on me colle un type pareil ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque ! Personne ne doit penser à moi ! Pourquoi fait-il tout le contraire ?

Je le regarde s'éloigner, toujours sans un bruit. Puis je ferme les yeux, et une image s'impose à moi. Merlin, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Il est beau…


	3. Horreur et damnation

J+1 après la journée cauchemar. Je ne suis pas rentrée à mon dortoir. Les filles, si elles l'ont remarqué, ont été trop heureuse de se débarrasser de moi, et moi d'elles. Evans m'en veut toujours de l'avoir rembarrée la dernière fois (enfin, encore avant, elle m'en voulait aussi pour la même raison). Pendant la journée, elle n'a cessé de me jeter des regards mauvais. Potter, bien qu'il passe son temps à la fixer, n'a même pas remarqué que la haine de sa douce (façon de parler !) était dirigée sur une personne autre que lui aujourd'hui. Enfin, autre, tout est relatif. J'ai compté, il s'est pris dix baffes depuis ce matin. Apparemment, Evans devait (suite à ma remarque d'hier) penser qu'elle se ramollissait, et a rattrapé le temps perdu.

Lupin m'a encore pourri la vie. Je l'ai croisé dans la salle commune. Il m'a souri. J'ai croisé son regard dans les serres de botanique. Il m'a souri. J'ai voulu apprendre mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie dans le parc. Il lisait, assis sous un arbre. Mon arbre ! Je l'avais réservé, de quel droit venait-il s'y installer ? Excédée, j'ai fait demi tour et suis partie me cacher dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ce n'est pas la salle des bécoteurs, contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser. Personne n'y monte pendant la journée. Il existe même une pièce spéciale, encombrée de télescopes cassés, de balais usagés, et d'éponges de la mère Gratsec abandonnées par les elfes. Plus personne n'y entrait. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, qu'il m'a été aisé de nettoyer en un claquement de doigts. Maintenant, cet endroit est mien.

C'est là que je suis en ce moment. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de mon après-midi, au calme. Le professeur Binns sera content. Je lui ai concocté une petite dissertation dont il se lèchera les babines (si on peut dire ça pour un fantôme). Même Evans ne pourrait faire mieux. Mon étude de potion sur le rôle de l'ellébore dans le philtre de Paix est achevée. La traduction runique est irréprochable.

Reste le cas Lupin. L'élément eau dans la magie des Furiens. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai envie de vomir. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir autre chose ? L'eau ! Quelle idée ! Faute de pouvoir attraper le cou de Lupin, je prends un télescope et le serre entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce que le métal plie. Je lui ferais bien ravaler son affreux sourire à deux Noises, moi ! Reprenons-nous. Plus vite ce stupide travail sera achevé, plus vite j'en aurai fini avec ce crétin de Maraudeur. Je pourrais enfin quitter ce monde de fous ! Je hais les Maraudeurs ! Je hais Poudlard ! Je hais les sorciers ! En fait, je crois même que je hais l'humanité toute entière.

De rage, je donne un violent coup de pied dans un seau, lequel exerce un somptueux vol plané par la fenêtre.

« But ! » dit une voix derrière moi.

Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a tout de même pas pu venir jusqu'ici ! Je…je dois rêver ! Comment a-t-il pu me retrouver jusqu'ici ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » je crache tout en assassinant un nouveau télescope.

« Aurais-tu oublié que nous devons travailler ? »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Secret professionnel, tu permets ? »

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Je n'ai eu que le temps de voir ton somptueux coup de pied. Anneau central ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! »

C'est quoi cet espèce de charabia ? Pourquoi parle-t-il d'anneaux ?

Mon incrédulité doit se lire sur mon visage, car son sourire (je-vais-le-tuer !) disparaît (merci Merlin !) pour être remplacée par l'étonnement.

« Tu ne connais pas le Quidditch ? demande-t-il avec stupéfaction. »

Qui quoi ?

« Apparemment non. Tu n'es donc jamais allée voir les matches disputés par Gryffondor je suppose. »

J'achève de martyriser ce pauvre télescope qui ne m'a rien fait avant de le lancer par la fenêtre. Faute de pouvoir trucider Lupin, je me venge sur ces objets.

« Aucune importance après tout. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas là au dîner, alors je me suis permis de t'apporter quelque chose. »

Il me lance une brioche que j'attrape par réflexe. En temps normal, j'aurais eu faim. Mais là, importunée par Lupin…Non, définitivement non. La brioche regagne donc rapidement les mains de son envoyeur.

« Comme tu voudras, mais je maintiens que tu devrais manger. Parlons affaire maintenant. As-tu eu le temps de passer à la bibliothèque ? »

Il m'a bien regardée ? Suis-je du genre à faire des recherches sur les Furiens à la bibliothèque ?

« Je vais faire un résumé de mes connaissances et te les envoyer par hibou pour demain. »

« Merci, mais je préfère les recevoir en main propres. Je reviendrais ici demain, un peu avant le dîner. »

Parfait. Au moins je sais quand je ne devrais pas être là.

« Il est vingt-deux heures. »

L'horloge parlante version sorcier ! Il n'en a pas marre de parler dans le vide ?

« Tu viens ? »

Hein ? Il a dit quoi là ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Lupin, le Maraudeur, me demande de le suivre ? Et il y a pire encore : un regard jeté vers lui m'apprend qu'il a rangé toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et attend nonchalamment mon bon vouloir.

« Tu rêves ! Plutôt mourir que rester une seconde de plus en ta compagnie. »

« Oui, mais vois-tu il y a quelques problèmes. Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, le couvre-feu est passé, je suis plus grand que toi, il n'y a qu'une porte, et la fenêtre est située à plus de deux cent mètres du sol. Par conséquent, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'obéir et de venir avec moi. »

« Retombe sur terre ! »

« Merci, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche du plancher des vaches. Tu sens bien que je ne suis pas un fantôme. »

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Lupin s'approche de moi et me touche la joue du bout des doigts. Sa peau est incroyablement chaude et douce. Malgré toute ma raison, je me surprends à apprécier ce contact. Lupin, lui, me regarde gentiment, sans que je ne puisse déceler dans son regard une des lueurs perverses que je lis parfois dans les yeux de son ami Black.

Le contact dura quelques secondes. Passé ce temps, je reprends mes esprits et lui donne un petit coup sec sur la main. Lupin me lâche aussitôt et s'empresse de regarder ailleurs.

« Comme je le disais, reprend-t-il, je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je fais. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais moi je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas rentrée dans ton dortoir hier soir, et que tu n'as pas passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas savoir où tu étais, mais j'estime meilleur pour ta sécurité que tu reviennes à la tour des Gryffondors. Libre à toi de traîner où tu veux pendant la journée, mais fais-moi au moins la grâce de dormir dans ton lit. »

C'est bizarre. Lupin m'intrigue. Il n'est pas comme je l'imaginais. Comment sait-il tout cela sur moi ? D'où tient-il que je ne suis pas rentrée hier ? Inquiétant…J'arrive d'habitude à bien manipuler ceux qui ont la bêtise de me fréquenter. Les yeux d'un humain sont transparents, je peux y lire toutes leurs émotions, même les plus secrètes. Mais pas pour lui. Tout ce que je vois, c'est une infinie bonté, alliée certes à un peu de tristesse, mais si peu ! Lupin est le premier que je rencontre à aussi bien dissimuler ses émotions. Que cache-t-il donc ?

Il s'éloigne un peu, se mords les lèvres, et reprend :

« Tu persistes à résister à ce que je vois. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! »

Sans que je ne puisse réagir autrement qu'en protestant, Lupin me soulève, pose mon sac de cours sur les genoux, et descends l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. Je me débats bien un peu, mais il est fort, et plus je tente de le repousser, plus il resserre sa poigne autour de moi.

C'est donc avec la circulation presque coupée que j'arrive à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lupin dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds avant d'ouvrir le trou du portrait. Sitôt que nous sommes passés, je la vois disparaître de son cadre, sans doute pour colporter la nouvelle de notre étrange arrivée.

Lupin ne m'abandonne qu'aux pieds des marches de l'escalier de mon dortoir. Je donnerais cher pour voir son visage en cet instant là.

« Passe une bonne nuit, souffle-t-il en s'éloignant peu à peu. Et fais-moi le plaisir de manger un peu ! »

Lui-même remonte dans son dortoir. Je l'entends fermer la porte. Prise d'un doute, je regarde dans mon sac de cours. Il y a mit la brioche que j'ai refusée naguère. Bien malgré moi, je me surprends à sourire. Il y a au moins un Maraudeur qui n'est pas entièrement minable !

« Passe une bonne nuit, Remus Lupin, » je murmure avant d'entamer à mon tour l'ascension de l'escalier de mon dortoir.


	4. JE VAIS LE TUER!

C'est définitif. Je vais le tuer !

J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Lupin n'a pas cessé de me poursuivre pendant cette journée. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Il m'a souri. Je l'ai vu dans la Grande Salle. Il m'a souri. Il s'est installé en face de moi en botanique, et devinez quoi ? Il m'a souri ! J'en ai assez de lui et de son stupide sourire. JE VAIS LE LUI FAIRE AVALER !

Ouf, ça fait du bien de crier. Tout de même, je me demande : pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant à moi ? Je n'ai rien de bien exceptionnel. Voyons voir…J'ai un caractère de cochon. Je ne joue pas au Quidditch (à dire vrai, je ne suis même jamais montée sur un balai). Je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque (et mes nuits dans la Réserve. Enfin bref…) Je ne fais pas de blagues plus ou moins douteuses, je ne glousse pas quand il passe…quoique ce serait peut-être à faire, il me prendrait pour une groupie et j'aurais la paix.

Bon, d'accord, mes sorts sont toujours corrects et j'ai d'excellentes notes. Mais je ne suis pas cruche au point de penser qu'un garçon va s'intéresser d'abord à ça ! Même Potter a d'abord été attiré par le physique d'Evans avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle a un gros QI (tout dépend par rapport à quoi, Potter est encore moins intelligent qu'une huître).

Ne rêvez pas, je ne suis pas belle. Si Lupin me trouve jolie, alors il serait capable de tomber amoureux d'un putois. Petite, pâle, fade, voilà comment on pourrait me résumer. Plus de détails ? Oh, j'ai de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, un peu rebelles. J'ai le visage fin et les yeux verts. Selon ma description, on pourrait croire que je suis jolie. C'est pourtant loin d'être le cas, je vous assure. Je n'ai pas les formes plantureuses que certaines s'empressent d'exhiber, et c'est suffisant pour que je sois qualifiée de laide.

Merlin, ça ne suffit donc pas ? Il ne peut donc pas comprendre ?

Beurk, qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue ! Cela fait une bonne semaine que je m'évertue à décourager Lupin. Entre temps, Evans a succombé aux charmes de Potter. Quand ils n'échangent pas leur bave comme en ce moment, elle est le cinquième membre des Maraudeurs.

Quand on parle du loup, les voilà qui entrent dans la salle commune où je me cale tranquillement les fesses. Potter et Evans cessent aussitôt leur voltige pour leur adresser un sourire tellement niais que je me retranche encore davantage derrière mon bouquin (Métamorphose Supérieure de la Nature) en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas à moi de me bouger. J'étais là avant, non ?

Bon, je dois vous avouer que je ne lis pas une ligne. Je leur tourne actuellement le dos, mais dispose de par le miroir qui me fait face d'un angle de vue parfait. J'ignore si ils m'ont remarquée. Le fauteuil où je suis me cache en entier.

Ils discutent bas. Evans proteste un peu contre je ne sais trop quoi. Black insiste, et Potter la défend. Pettigrow admire le plafond. Lupin paraît très absorbé par un parchemin miteux. Rien de bien intéressant en somme. J'étouffe un grognement qui m'aurait trahie et retourne à l'épais volume gisant en ce moment même sur mes genoux.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Oh non, pas lui ! Lupin m'a encore trouvée ! Je peux reconnaître sa voix mieux que personne à présent. Mais comment il a fait, Merlin, comment il a fait ? Peu importe après tout. Je finirais bien par le découvrir par moi-même, et puis…je dois me débarrasser de lui.

D'un coup sec du pied, je recule mon fauteuil et manque de renverser mon interlocuteur qui a le bon sens de reculer de quelques pas. A l'assaut ! Lupin, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort…

Je me lève d'un bond et lui plante ma baguette sous le nez. Lupin ne sourcille même pas. Les Maraudeurs et Evans, si ils n'ont pas bougé, me surveillent du coin de l'œil et sont prêts à tout pour défendre leur ami en cas de besoin.

« Tu as un problème ou quoi ? je gronde sur mon ton le plus menaçant (ce qui n'est pas peu dire…) Va t-en ! Tu m'exaspères ! Je n'en ai que faire de toi et de ta stupide gentillesse. Ne fais pas attention à moi ! Va te faire cuire un œuf ! »

« Calme-toi ! me répond-t-il. Tu sais bien que nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre le choix. »

« C'est toi qui t'es assis à côté de moi la semaine dernière, c'est toi qui m'as couru après ! Pas le choix, mon œil ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer, reprend-t-il avec calme. Je disais que nous devons faire un travail ensemble, et que le professeur nous a inscrits pour cela. Si tu tiens tant que cela à être ignorée, je te promets que j'oublierais jusqu'à ton nom. En attendant, accorde-moi au moins les strictes relations nécessaires. »

Je grimace. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait raison ? La situation n'est pas sans risques, mais apparemment le professeur Dumbledore a pensé que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Ses paroles de la semaine dernière me reviennent en mémoire. Oui, je peux choisir. Le laisser patauger dans sa gadoue (c'est vrai, quoi, je sais ce qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque sur les Furiens Eau : rien !), ou bien mettre ma colère de côté et travailler avec lui. J'hésite…

D'un côté, il vaudrait mieux pour moi et pour lui de garder nos distances. Je ne suis pas un exemple de sécurité…lui non plus. Après tout, c'est un Maraudeur.

Réfléchissons…


	5. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop

« C'est d'accord », je lâche tout en observant le plafond.

Lupin en renverse son jus de citrouille. Je lui jette un regard de pitié et recule encore de quelques pas. Je déroge suffisamment aux règles comme ça, autant limiter les dégâts.

« O miracle ! s'exclame la douce voix de Black. Lunard, je crois que Merlin et Morgane t'ont entendu ! »

« Je te conseille de te la boucler en vitesse si tu ne veux pas finir dans le pâté de ce midi », je rétorque d'une voix sifflante.

« Jamenouchet, au secours, sauve-moi ! La grande vilaine Ponny va m'exterminer ! »

« Sirius, elle a raison, tais-toi si tu veux rester en vie, déclare Lupin et nettoyant ses dégâts d'un coup de baguette. »

Black ferme la bouche de stupeur. Potter ravale son rire et Evans me fusille du regard. Pettigrow est absent, grand bien lui fasse. Lupin, sa surprise passée, me regarde gentiment et sourit (numéro un de la journée !).

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? » demande-t-il sur un ton parfaitement calme.

Non, triple bouse de dragon bicéphale, tu vois bien que je suis soumise à un Imperium que m'a jeté ton copain Black !

« On dirait, je réponds pourtant sur un ton étrangement semblable au sien. Je veux bien faire ce travail avec toi. »

En même temps, que je l'ai voulu ou pas, j'étais inscrite…

« Tu m'en vois ravi. (sourire numéro deux ! voyons si il bat son record…vingt et un hier soir !) Quand es-tu libre pendant la semaine ? »

Hé, ça suffit comme ça ! Il ne va tout de même pas croire que je vais lui livrer mon emploi du temps ? Il risque de ne plus me lâcher !

Ben quoi, ne croyez surtout pas que je suis sous le charme de ce…Maraudeur ! Je reconnais que Lupin est beau et gentil. Mais – et ça efface tout – il est prodigieusement énervant ! Trop intelligent (ou trop malin) pour être pris au dépourvu. Et puis j'en ai plus que marre de ses sourires à deux Noises ! Il s'intéresse bien trop à moi comme ça ! Collaborer je veux bien, mais dans le strict minimum. Tu peux toujours courir pour me trouver, mon petit père !

« Hé ho ! La Terre appelle Ambre ! Tu as écouté ma question ? »

« Parfaitement, je réponds avec un sourire sadique (je ne vais tout de même pas l'encourager à me casser les pieds…). Tu m'as demandé quand j'étais libre pour que nous puissions travailler. Et voilà ma réponse : tu as déjà prouvé que tu savais me trouver n'importe quand, tu vas bien pouvoir continuer ! »

Sourire numéro trois. Si j'ai réussi à le refroidir, il n'en montre rien. Grrr !

Excédée, je fais volte face et me dirige vers la porte. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. Telle était pourtant mon intention en descendant, mais la simple vue de l'affreuse bande qu'est les Maraudeurs m'a coupé l'appétit. Enfin, ça c'est la version officielle. Mon ventre gronde, mais je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à faire demi tour maintenant que je suis lancée.

Ben quoi ? Je ne les aime pas, je ne les aime pas ! Point barre ! Je préfère encore mourir de faim plutôt que leur faire croire que j'arrive à les supporter…Niek niek, si je suis malade, qu'ils croient donc que c'est de leur faute !

Pourtant, c'est si bon, la brioche trempée dans le chocolat fumant…et les tartines de beurre, dorées à souhait… La confiture aux milles saveurs… Le Munster écarté sur du pain…STOP ! Je deviens folle. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir de faim, inutile d'en faire tout un plat…Plat de frites ? Oh mais non, ça suffit !

Je suis folle. Définitivement folle. Je ne dois pas me laisser gouverner par mon estomac. C'est vrai, quoi, j'ai mangé hier soir…un plat de haricots verts à la crème (quoique me connaissant ça a plutôt été de la crème aux haricots), et un patacitrouille dans la Réserve, un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Le concierge doit d'ailleurs être furieux, je ne lui ai laissé pour seul indice de ma présence que l'emballage de mon goûter improvisé. Je parie qu'il va m'attendre de pied ferme ce soir devant la bibliothèque…mais je passerai quand même.

« Ambre ! Ambre ! AMBRE ! »

Ne pas se retourner, surtout ne pas se retourner…Je n'ai rien entendu…Pourquoi Lupin me poursuit-il comme cela ? Je parie que ses groupies me regardent à présent comme le pire des dangers à évincer…Merlin si elles savaient…Calme calme calme, ma chère…n'écoute pas et concentre toi…Tu vas en Histoire de la Magie, Binns a promis un test, connais-tu bien toutes tes leçons ? Alors, la vingt-troisième révolte des Gobelins…

« Ambre, aurais-tu la grande gentillesse de m'écouter ? »

Merlin, mais comment il fait ? Je croyais l'avoir abandonné derrière moi, et le voilà devant ! Tssss, ce garçon est un mystère à l'état pur…Hum, et il est vraiment très beau. Heu, oui, revenons-en à notre Poudlarien…

- [sourire numéro quatre.] Ambre, déclare le Maraudeur qui ne paraît décidemment pas comprendre combien il est proche de la mort, je sais très bien que tu m'évites à dessein, et je suis désolé de t'imposer ma présence. Cependant, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît, bien que tu n'aies probablement rien à faire de ce que je te demande, mange un peu.

« Pas faim. »

Comme s'il était doué d'une volonté propre, mon ventre se met à gronder pour donner un démenti. Lupin étouffe un rire.

« Pas faim, tu es sûre ? ricane-t-il tandis que je le fusille (ou du moins tente) du regard. J'ai un peu de mal à te croire…Bon appétit ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il me plante une montagne de toasts dans les mains et reprend le chemin de la Grande Salle. Je le regarde partir d'un œil médusé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à faire attention à moi comme ça ? Enfin, vu sous certains angles, ce n'est pas si mal…

Je mords dans les toasts.


	6. Quid Quidditch?

« Debout ! Ponny ! DEBOUT ! »

Merlin, qui peut donc avoir une si douce voix ? Je vous le donne en mille : Evans ! Cette Harpie de première (j'aimerais bien la confronter aux Furies qui doivent arriver dans deux semaines…la victoire serait incertaine) doit être ravie de tenir sa revanche… Je vous explique :

J'ai accepté de collaborer avec Lupin au début de la semaine, soit mardi. Nous sommes aujourd'hui samedi. Grâce à des trésors de patience que je me suis découverts (trésors toutefois bien insignifiants car ils sont presque épuisés), j'ai réussi à supporter Lupin pendant nos séances de travail.

Je vous entends déjà. Comment une peste comme moi peut-elle être patiente ? Je me le suis demandé tout autant que vous…avant d'avoir une révélation qui n'est pas pour me plaire :  
Lupin est…intéressant. Ça me brûle les lèvres de devoir l'avouer, mais c'est la vérité. C'est un plaisir de l'écouter. Je me demande même comment il peut être ami avec le triple crétin qu'est Potter, enfin, ça c'est son problème.

Cependant, malgré le fait que je commence à tolérer sa présence dans un rayon de moins d'un kilomètre, Lupin reste un Maraudeur. Or, les Maraudeurs sont tous saufs de parole.

Enfin…tout n'est pas si simple. Lupin m'avait promis qu'il s'en tiendrait aux strictes relations nécessaires. C'est donc ce qu'il fait…à sa manière. Comprenons-nous. Je croyais ne le voir qu'une fois la journée, lors de nos travaux à la bibliothèque. Mais à peine ai-je eu l'occasion de me soustraire à son encombrante présence qu'il rapplique à nouveau. J'ai embarqué son parchemin. Il veut consulter un livre en ma possession. Sa dernière plume est cassée, peut-il m'en prêter une ? Dix minutes plus tard, il vient me la rendre. A chaque fois, il me gratifie d'un sourire, d'un regard empreint de gentillesse mais, oh Merlin…j'en ai plus qu'assez de lui. Pourtant, et là est tout le paradoxe, lorsqu'il me laisse en paix dix minutes, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

Alors je me suis vengée. Rien de bien méchant. Cependant, lorsque les Maraudeurs commençaient à se faire trop insistants, il leur arrivait certains…désagréments. Pettigrow dut afficher pendant trois jours une peau jaune. Black dégringolait de tous les escaliers. Potter était considéré par l'esprit frappeur logé au château comme la meilleure des cibles depuis des millénaires.

« DEBOUT ! ESPECE DE MARMOTTE ! »

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Evans a décrété par une lubie que j'étais la cause – plus ou moins directe – des malheurs de son nouveau copain et de ses amis. Elle doit être contente, la voilà qui tient sa revanche, et ne me fait pas grâce d'une seule minute de sommeil supplémentaire.

Je lui ficherais bien une bonne paire de baffes, moi… Pourquoi beugle-t-elle si fort, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est ce que je me lèverais ? On est samedi, non ? J'ai le droit à ma grasse matinée ? (Je n'en ai de fait pas besoin, mais c'est…agréable de la voir s'énerver.)

« PONNY ! JE NE VAIS LE DIRE MILLE FOIS, ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE LEVER IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Aïe, mes oreilles ! Se rend-t-elle compte qu'elle dépasse le million de décibels ? Cette satanée greluche d'Evans m'a déchiré les tympans ! Calme, Ambre, calme…Elle a sûrement une raison de te réveiller à sept heures un samedi matin. Respire… Bon, répondons :

« Grumplf ! »

Comprendre, dans mon langage : « va te faire voir et boucle-la ! »

« Ça suffit, Ponny, lève-toi. Je t'ai apporté quelques toasts. Remus t'attends. »

QUOI ? Lupin ? Il compte me pourrir la vie jusque quand celui-là ? Il ne tient tout de même pas à travailler le samedi matin, non ? Par Merlin, si jamais il me sort encore son sourire à deux Noises, promis, il gagne un séjour prolongé, tous frais payés, à Sainte Mangouste !

-« Gné ? »

« J'admire la profondeur de ton vocabulaire, Ponny (ce n'est pas possible, elle tient vraiment à ce que j'explose !). Dépêche-toi de te préparer ou je vais devoir le faire par la force. »

« Evans, je réplique avec cette douceur de ton qu'elle me connaît, sois gentille, et laisse-moi dormir, d'accord ? Va échanger ton chewing-gum avec Potter et oublie-moi. »

« Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus de plaisir (quelle garce ! Qu'est ce que Potter lui trouve mis à part une plastique de rêve ?). Seulement, vois-tu, il y a quelques problèmes. Le premier, c'est que Remus m'a interdit de sortir du dortoir sans toi. Le deuxième, c'est que je suis pressée. Enfin, tu conviendras j'espère qu'il me serait difficile d'être avec James alors qu'il dispute un match de Quidditch. Alors, DEPÊCHE-TOI DE TE LEVER NOM D'UN VERACRASSE, ET LAISSE-MOI ALLER ADMIRER MON PETIT AMI JOUER AU QUIDDITCH EN PAIX ! »

« ET TOI SI TU ARRÊTAIS DE HURLER PENDANT QUELQUES SECONDES JE POURRAIS ME LEVER ! A moins que ce ne soit trop compliqué pour toi, Evans ? »

Silence. Je l'ai eue.

Une minute…Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Lupin lui a interdit de sortir sans moi ? Mais il est dingue ce type ! Pas de doute, c'est bien un Maraudeur ! Je m'en vais lui dire deux mots, moi ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !

Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt j'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit chaud et douillet, m'adonnant à mon sport favori, me voilà levée. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me lave, m'habille, et range mes affaires (Evans esquive mes gestes désordonnés avec une aisance déconcertante). Grrr ! Lupin va m'entendre !

Armée de ma seule baguette, je descends dans la salle commune. Surprise, elle est vide. Seul s'y trouve Lupin, vautré plus qu'assis dans un des fauteuils les plus confortables. La première chose que je remarque est cet agaçant petit sourire (un jour Lupin va se retrouver à l'infirmerie sans comprendre son malheur). La deuxième est qu'il est habillé pour sortir. Panoplie complète du Gryffondor : cape bordée de rouge, gants rouges, écharpe rouge et or. Enfin, dernière chose (ou première ?) qui me saute aux yeux : il a les cheveux dorés, comme ses yeux, et ça lui va…divinement bien.

Je dois paraître stupide à le regarder du haut de l'escalier, ma baguette à la main, car il sourit encore davantage et me dit :

« Tu sais Ambre, je sais que je suis beau mais arrête de m'admirer comme ça je vais finir par rougir. »

Quel crétin ! Quel crétin ! Quel double crétin !

« Tu te prends pour ton pote Black ? Je te croyais assez futé pour ne pas sortir de pareilles inepties ! »

« Merci du compliment. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu vas en chercher un. »

« Pour moi au contraire c'est très clair. Je sais que tu considères Sirius comme un parfait idiot, et tu viens de dire que tu me croyais plus intelligent que lui. Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Grognement incompréhensible. Je n'ai rien à redire à son raisonnement, malheur à moi ! J'ai bel et bien implicitement avoué que je le trouve intelligent. Pire encore – mais au moins a-t-il eu assez de tact pour ne pas le crier – que je l'ai…admiré.

Silence. Si Lupin compte sur moi pour dire quelque chose, c'est raté…

-« Tu devrais te couvrir », finit-il par dire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'emmène voir un match de Quidditch. »

Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Quidditch ?

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'y connaissais rien, non ? Alors tu vas découvrir ! »

Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! Quoique…depuis qu'il m'en a parlé, je me demande à quoi ça ressemble. J'ai lu un bouquin dessus. Tout ce que j'ai retenu – et encore, c'était parce qu'Evans faisait au même instant le panégyrique de son copain – c'est qu'un joueur, l'attrapeur, doit prendre une petite balle volante avant celui de l'équipe adverse, et que Potter est le très talentueux attrapeur de Gryffondor. Maigre connaissance.

« D'accord, je grogne finalement. Je te suis. Accio cape ! »

Une minute plus tard, mes vêtements d'hiver sortent de mon dortoir pour atterrir dans mes mains. Au même moment, Evans émerge, emmitouflée comme si elle partait au pôle nord.

« Merci Lily, dit Lupin si bas que même moi je peine à l'entendre. Tu veux bien prévenir Sirius et Peter que je ne serais pas avec eux pour le match ? »

Ouf ! Merci Merlin, il ne comptait pas m'imposer la présence de ses crétins d'amis.

« Aucun problème, rétorque la greluche. Quant au réveil c'était un plaisir ! »

« Totalement sadique, je grogne pour ne pas être en reste. Tu m'as déchiré les tympans ! »

« Lily, j'avais dit pas trop fort ! »

Ha, trop drôle ! La peste Evans se fait enguirlander par un des meilleurs amis de son petit copain ! Enfin, Lupin est gentil de s'être rappelé que je supporte mal le bruit, même si ses avertissements n'ont eu aucun effet.

« On y va ? »

Let's go ! Gare à tous ceux qui sont sur mon chemin, je suis accompagnée d'un Maraudeur !


	7. Prénom

« GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! »

Génial…Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au stade que déjà j'entends hurler les fans de l'équipe de la maison… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir arriver jusqu'au terrain. Lupin tient-il à me mettre les oreilles en compote ?

« Tiens, me dit-il (je savais bien qu'il se taisait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas se remettre à parler…), mets ça dans tes oreilles, ça devrait aller. »

Il me fourre dans la mains deux petits objets que j'identifie comme…des boules Quiès ? Pas possible…Lupin a pensé à tout !

Je m'enfonce les boules dans les oreilles. Juste à temps : une nouvelle ovation monte du stade. Au milieu du brouhaha, j'entends distinctement huit heures sonner au château.

« Le match va commencer, murmure Lupin. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Je voudrais bien protester, mais point ne m'est donné de faire cela. Lupin m'attrape le bras et entreprends de me traîner plus que m'emmener vers les gradins.

Marée humaine. C'est le mot. Plus qu'une foule, les gradins sont remplis d'une marée humaine. Différentes odeurs me touchent le nez, la plupart déplaisantes. Les élèves hurlent. Grrr ! J'ai envie de les réduire une bonne fois pour toutes au silence. Au loin, j'aperçois Black et Pettigrow, qu'Evans vient de rejoindre. Elle leur transmet le message de Lupin, et il me semble – mais peut-être est-ce le fruit de mon imagination – voir Black sourire. Il s'imagine bien trop de choses à mon avis…

Lupin a déniché deux places libres en hauteur et me fourre dans les mains une paire de jumelles. Les équipes entrent sur le stade. De ma place, je peux les voir sans inconvénient, mais – je dois l'avouer – ce n'est pas le principal avantage de ma position.

Là où je suis se trouvent beaucoup moins d'élèves. Loin des odeurs agressives, loin des voix, je suis plus calme. Curieusement, la présence de Lupin ne m'énerve plus. Il est gentil, comme garçon. Pas entreprenant pour deux Noises. Si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurais envoyé à l'infirmerie sans hésiter. Mais là…je me demande ce qu'il me veut. Il a une idée derrière la tête, c'est certain. Laquelle ? Je ne suis pas de ces bimbos faciles, et d'ailleurs Lupin a d'après sa réputation toujours eu le sérieux qui fait tant défaut à Black.

Non, décidemment, je ne comprends pas. Beaucoup de filles se laisseraient faire, persuadées que la réponse leur tomberait dans le bec à un moment ou à un autre. Pas moi. Je veux tout saisir, tout comprendre. Rien ne doit m'échapper. Je hais les mystères, pour moi tout doit être clair.

Comment réagir alors ? Lupin m'a prouvé ce matin qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de me ficher la paix. En y réfléchissant bien, si, en fait. Il me laisse tranquille…à sa manière de Maraudeur.

Car point n'est question de baisser la garde. Lupin est peut-être fréquentable, mais il n'en reste pas moins un membre du groupe le plus apprécié des élèves et craint du concierge.

Enfin, je disais que Lupin me laisse tranquille. Je ne l'avais pas compris au début – et peut-être que lui-même n'y a pas songé – mais j'ai, somme toute, gagné à me faire harceler de la sorte. Auparavant, j'étais la sans-amis. La fille à ne pas fréquenter. Les Serpentards ne m'ignoraient que parce que je faisais de même avec eux. On se moquait souvent de moi, dans les couloirs. J'en avais de vagues rumeurs, mais rien de bien précis. Je fais peur. Je les ignorais de mon mieux. C'était ce qu'il fallait, être crainte.

Mais je disais que j'ai gagné. En fait, depuis que l'école a compris que Lupin me trouve de l'intérêt (bien que j'ignore encore lequel), je n'entends plus un seul mot sur moi. Mis à part les bavardages jaloux de quelques cruches (encore plus insupportables qu'Evans. Si, si, ça existe.) Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour m'en rendre compte, mais à présent c'est flagrant : même si je fais de mon mieux pour n'avoir aucun lien avec les Maraudeurs, je suis sous leur protection.

« Tiens, voilà James, me dit Remus (qui me tire par la même occasion de mes pensées.) Tu vois la petite balle jaune qui vole ? C'est le vif d'or, il doit l'attraper avant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, et ça met fin au match. James est très doué. »

Et a une bonne vue aussi. Le match n'a pas commencé, il fait son tour de chauffe (qui avec lui ressemble plus à une parade). Bien entendu, les groupies hurlent. Je grimace. Potter a beau être casé, ces greluches n'en espèrent pas moins. Quelle bande de guenons ! Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler. Alors que Potter est à l'autre bout du terrain, il se met brusquement à foncer dans notre direction…et s'arrête pile devant la tribune. Je vois son regard aller de moi à Lupin, et de Lupin à moi. Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage, le même que j'ai déjà vu chez Black tout à l'heure. Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, ils ne pensent qu'à ça ! JE VAIS LES TUER !

« Tes copains ont beaucoup d'imagination, » je grogne entre mes dents.

Aucune réponse. Je tourne donc la tête vers Lupin, et m'aperçois qu'il a le regard perdu dans le vague, vers je ne sais trop quels méandre de sa pensée. Ça vaut mieux, après tout. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu me répondre.

Les joueurs se réunissent en cercle, chaque équipe de son côté. Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça sert. L'arbitre se promène également sur son balai avec une énorme balle rouge dont je ne parviens pas à comprendre l'utilité.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

Aucune réponse. Lupin est toujours perdu dans ses rêves. Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi il songe…

« Hey ! Remus ! Tu dors ? »

Ah ! Il se réveille. Je le vois me sourire gentiment (ça faisait longtemps aussi, je commençais à m'inquiéter…) puis me regarder avec une petite lueur victorieuse dans le regard. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

« J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »

« Quand bien même tu en aurais une centaine je ne pourrais m'empêcher de te trouver jolie. »

Douche froide. Moi, jolie ? Il lui faudrait une paire de lunettes. Mais ne relevons pas…J'y penserai plus tard. C'est quoi son problème alors ?

« Ben alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu m'as appelé Remus. »

Oh non, j'ai pas fait ça ! En fait, si. Impossible ! Faut croire que non. Mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère ! Personne n'est immuable. Mais il va croire que je l'aime bien ! Mais je l'aime bien.

Fin du débat intérieur. Conclusion accablante. Merlin, par tous les oiseaux de la forêt de Bretagne, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas censée m'attacher à qui que ce soit !

J'aimerais disparaître sous terre. Venir ici a été une belle erreur. D'abord Black, puis Potter, et enfin ça ! Pour couronner le tout, voilà que je commence à apprécier Remus ! Et c'est parti pour un tour, je me connais, maintenant que je lui ai donné ce nom une fois je vais l'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Magnifique !

Je dois rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, car Remus éclate de rire avant d'avoir le bon goût de détourner la conversation.

« Tu avais une question ? »


	8. Astronomie

Ouf, ça y est ! Merci Merlin, ce fichu match s'est enfin terminé (victoire de Gryffondor comme on pouvait s'y attendre). Remus m'a raccompagnée dans la salle commune, et j'ai illico filé dans mon dortoir sans demander mon reste.

Maintenant je suis allongée, m'adonnant à mon sport favori. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact : je réfléchis.

Reprenons tout dans l'ordre. Premier problème : Remus m'a dit qu'il me trouve jolie. Je crois vous avoir déjà dit ce à quoi je ressemble : strictement rien. Ou, si vous préférez, à un épouvantail. En fait, je suis le stéréotype du commun des mortels. Quoique non. La plupart des gens ont quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Pas moi. Rien ne me distingue. Petite, mince, pâle, je ne paie pas de mine. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que Remus me trouve, mais mon expérience me dit bien que c'est la dernière des choses à faire. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que personne ne l'a entendu dire ça, car je crois que même la protection des Maraudeurs n'aurait rien pu faire contre la folie des groupies qui n'ont même pas eu un regard de sa part.

Je n'ai pas relevé plus que nécessaire. Honnêtement, je ne sais que penser. Voulait-il se vanter ensuite auprès de ses copains ? Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas eu la réaction espérée, et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il me laisse tranquille désormais.

Tranquille… Je ne le serais jamais plus, du moins pas comme avant. Remus m'a trop…bouleversée pour que je puisse sortir indemne de cette histoire, et reprendre ma vie comme je la menais auparavant.

Second problème : je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Par Merlin, je crois bien avoir fait la plus belle gaffe de ma vie ! Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était conscient… C'est un mot qui m'a échappé.

Mais…en fait, c'est pire. Remus va s'imaginer n'importe quoi maintenant. Enfin, il n'aurait peut-être pas tort. J'ai rougi comme une tomate après qu'il ait relevé ma bêtise. Heureusement – merci Merlin ! – Remus a eu assez de tact pour ne pas enfoncer le clou. Cependant, il sait, c'est obligé, que je l'apprécie.

Merlin, mais c'est affreux ! Je m'en rends compte à présent ! En arrivant à Poudlard, je comptais rester seule dans mon coin, et ne me lier avec personne. Personne ! Mon beau plan a tenu trois mois. Mais maintenant, tout est à l'eau. Remus fait partie intégrante de ma vie. Comment a-t-il fait, en si peu de temps, pour se rendre aussi indispensable ? Non pas que je l'adore, il m'est parfaitement possible de m'imaginer passer une journée ou deux sans sa compagnie, voire même le temps des vacances. Mais…pas ma scolarité (si seulement on peut lui donner ce nom.) Ma vie à Poudlard est à présent – et ce je le crains pour toujours – attachée à la figure de Remus.

Dois-je le considérer comme un ami ? Je n'ai plus eu d'amis depuis mon départ d'il y a environ six mois. Je les connaissais depuis l'enfance. Remus, en deux semaines, a pris autant de place, voire plus, qu'eux. Pas de doute, il est spécial.

Je me lève d'un bond. Impossible de rester davantage dans cette chambre. Les trois greluches fans de Sirius Black viennent de rentrer, jasant de leur mieux sur Evans, qui, selon elles « ne s'est rapproché de James que dans le but de leur prendre leur Siiiriiiiiiinouchet ». Même si je n'aime pas Black, je ne peux que le plaindre d'avoir à ses pieds de pareilles filles sans cervelle.

Ce n'est pas leurs commentaires qui m'importunent, mais l'incroyable manque de profondeur de leur réflexion. Si il y a une chose qu'Evans est incapable de faire à présent, c'est bien se décoller de Potter.

Je quitte donc le dortoir, sans les bousculer cette fois-ci (bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque…). La salle commune grouille de monde. Il faut dire que nous sommes dimanche après-midi, et que l'approche des fêtes ne donne pas envie de travailler. Personne ne prête attention à mon passage. Si il m'arrive désormais de me faire remarquer, ce n'est qu'en compagnie de Remus, et bien hors de ma volonté.

Je commence à saturer, je dois me calmer. Trop de choses se sont passées, j'ai la tête embrouillée. Libérer mon énergie, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin.

Mais il est trop risqué que je parte maintenant. Il fait jour, nous sommes un dimanche. Même si ma présence passe le plus souvent inaperçue, il y aura toujours en cette période quelqu'un pour s'apercevoir que mon chemin n'est pas des plus communs, et le mot aura vite fait de faire le tour de l'école. Je dois rester au château.

Alors, je cours. Je fends l'air plus vite qu'un balai de course. Personne aux alentours. La partie du château où je me dirige doit être inoccupée à cette heure-ci. Je peux y aller. Devinez où ?

Malgré les souvenirs récents qui y sont attachés, je ne puis me résoudre à ne pas y retourner. Là, personne ne me trouvera. La tour d'Astronomie.

Les couloirs défilent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pour atteindre mon objectif, je dois dévaler la tour de Gryffondor, traverser le château d'est en ouest, et remonter jusqu'aux toits. Voler serait plus rapide, mais il suffirait que je croise quelqu'un pour que ce soit comme écrire la triste vérité sur mon front. Non, définitivement non. J'ai déjà trop failli comme cela.

J'atteins enfin la tour d'Astronomie, après avoir manqué d'écrabouiller Miss Teigne (qui n'avait qu'à ne pas être dans le même couloir que moi.) et bousculé deux petits première année à qui j'ai dû infliger la cascade de leur vie.

Mais…je sens quelque chose. Une présence.

Oh Merlin, quelqu'un a dû me jeter un mauvais sort ! Quoique si je me fie aux fruits de ma réflexion passée dont vous avez eu l'exact compte rendu, je ne dois pas considérer ce hasard (si toutefois c'en est bien un) comme malchanceux. Mais j'ai tellement de mal à perdre mes mauvaises habitudes… (bon, c'est vrai que parfois je ne le cherche pas vraiment).

Que penser alors ? Fait-il exprès ou bien n'est-ce qu'un affreux hasard ? (quoique pas si affreux que cela, à la réflexion…) Enfin, le mieux est de lui demander moi-même…

Je pousse donc la porte de ma salle fétiche, et reste scotchée sur place.

Remus est là, comme je l'avais senti. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus est sa pose ! Il ne m'a pas vue (moi aussi je sais être discrète !) aussi puis-je l'observer à loisir (pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui me regarde…).

Vous allez comprendre ma surprise : alors que moi, lors de mes séjours en cet endroit, je métamorphosais quelques objets pour me servir de siège et table, Remus ne s'est manifestement pas donné cette peine. Lorsque je le vois, il est allongé sur le sol. Son regard fixe le plafond, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit son centre d'attention. Merlin, mais que fait-il donc ? Le mieux, c'est de lui demander…

« Hum hum ! »

Remus tourne la tête et m'aperçoit. Devinez ce qu'il fait ? Bingo, vous avez gagné (toute ma considération). Il me sourit ! Un scoop, pas vrai ?

« Serais-tu prête à partager pour aujourd'hui cette salle avec moi ? »

Oh Merlin, non ! L'Ambre d'il y a un mois aurait refusé sans la moindre hésitation. Mais j'ai changé. Trop changé, hélas. Les mots s'arrêtent dans ma bouche, tandis qu'il me lance un regard doux, où je ne peux toujours rien lire. Je fonds comme neige au soleil. Par tous les maléfices de ma vie, comment résister à pareil spectacle ? Alors, je souris en retour :

« Elle est assez grande pour nous deux, je réplique d'un ton que je veux sec mais qui n'est qu'une pâle imitation de celui qu'il a employé il y a deux secondes (pourtant je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Juré !). Serais-ce trop que demander ce que tu fais couché par terre ? »

Ce disant, je m'avance à petits pas vers lui, tout en prenant garde à conserver les distances de sécurité. J'ai fait assez de gaffes comme cela, autant rester prudente.

« J'étais venu pour être un peu au calme. Mes amis semblaient décidés à me faire sortir de mes gonds, alors j'ai préféré venir ici plutôt que leur donner satisfaction. Suite à un enchaînement de circonstances qui serait un peu trop long à expliquer, j'ai découvert que les constellations sont peintes sur le plafond. Alors je les admire… »

Il ne serait pas un peu menteur par hasard ? Je ne suis pas cruche (ou du moins pas comme certaines), et si Remus admirait le plafond je veux bien récurer les chaudrons des première année !

« Mets-toi à ma place et tu verras. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Et pourtant si. Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve allongée à côté de Remus, occupée à fixer les constellations peintes.

« Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'a attirée ici ? »

Ça encore, je l'ai découvert récemment. Remus est un incorrigible bavard. Il ne paie pas de mine en cours, mais dès qu'il y a un silence il se sent obligé de le meubler. Ce serait désagréable si sa voix n'était pas aussi chaude et douce. Hum…

Gifle mentale ! Ambre, ma vieille, il est temps de te reprendre ! Arrête de rêver ! Tu as beau être contente en ce moment, ton petit havre de paix va bientôt être brisé ! Alors lève-toi et va-t'en d'ici pendant qu'il est encore temps !

Oui mais…non. Je ne sais quoi me paralyse et m'empêche de partir. Partir loin. Loin de Poudlard. Loin de mes craintes. Loin de Remus, et j'ignore pourquoi, c'est ce point qui est le plus difficile.

« Des groupies glousseuses de ton pote Black », je grogne entre mes dents.

« Shana et consorts ? »

« Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? »

« Absolument pas. Je sais juste que ce sont trois filles du dortoir de Lily, et comme tu es la cinquième… »

Incroyable ! Incroyable ! Ce n'est pas possible, Remus a un truc ! Je lui réponds presque méchamment, et il continue comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je ne vois que deux solutions : soit il est idiot (ce qui est loin d'être le cas), soit il cache bien son jeu. A moins que, troisième solution envisageable, il ait vraiment un truc.

« Honnêtement, reprend-t-il, je regrette que tu doives cohabiter avec ces cruches. Lily s'en plaint très souvent. »

« Et il ne doit pas y avoir que d'elles », je grogne entre mes dents, plus pour moi-même que pour la conversation.

A ma grande surprise, Remus se met à rire. Il m'a entendue. Par Merlin, voilà que je vais devoir commencer à me méfier de lui maintenant… Hum, il n'y a pas que moi qui cache des trucs j'ai l'impression…

Gifle mentale. A quoi je pense ? Remus est un Maraudeur ! Or, qui dans l'école, mis à part moi, a plus de secrets qu'eux ? Personne, je le crains. J'ai décidemment trop baissé ma garde. Je devrais me reprendre. Mais…je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas.

« Tu parles de toi ? reprend mon voisin sans apparemment soupçonner une seconde mon profond débat intérieur. Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais c'est rare. »

Silence dubitatif. J'ai bien observé les Maraudeurs les premiers mois. Ils sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur. Je suis même étonnée que, suite à mes régulières vacheries du dernier mois, je n'ais pas encore été victime d'un de leurs affreux coups. Tant mieux pour eux d'ailleurs. Ma vengeance peut être terrible.

« Je les ai chapitrés à ton sujet, et elle avec, continue Remus sur le ton le plus naturel du monde. James t'en veux car tu envoies régulièrement sa Lily sur les roses. Sirius trouve que tu as mauvais caractère, mais comme il sait que je t'aime bien il ne dit rien. Peter oscille entre les deux. Lily ne t'apprécie pas non plus, mais tente de tempérer James par égard pour moi. »

Je fronce les sourcils. James me hait et Lily tente de le calmer ? Etrange…

« Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit pour obtenir un résultat pareil ? »

J'ai posé la question par curiosité, mais également par défi. J'ai plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de remarquer que Remus est d'une incroyable franchise. Quelle que soit la question que je lui pose – si indiscrète qu'elle puisse être – Remus me répond. Alors, je le teste. Par tous les dieux celtes, ce n'est pas humainement possible ! Il doit bien avoir des limites !

« Rien de bien spécial en fait, j'ai juste remis les pendules à l'heure. Ils avaient déjà remarqué combien je t'apprécie, alors je me suis contenté de leur demander de t'épargner dans leurs blagues plus ou moins drôles. »

« Merci pour l'attention, je lui rétorque. Je croyais pourtant que tu prenais une assez bonne part dans vos coups. »

« C'est le cas. Mais je décline toutes responsabilités pour les plus ridicules ! »

Hum hum hum ! On devrait inventer une nouvelle expression : « menteur comme un Maraudeur ! »

« Douterais-tu de ma bonne foi ? »

Il a l'air sincèrement étonné que je n'avale pas ses dires comme le font les trois quarts des filles. Tsss, c'est qu'il n'a pas assez réfléchi sur ce coup-là. Ses groupies sont des idiotes qui admireraient devant un ver de terre pourvu que ce soit Remus qui l'ait fait apparaître. J'en connais même qui iraient jusqu'à domestiquer la bébête. Beurk !

« Tu devrais faire face à la vérité, je réponds en réussissant tant bien que mal de masquer la pointe d'amusement présente dans ma voix. Vos blagues sont toutes ridicules. »

Remus me tire la langue et fait semblant de bouder. De mon côté, je ricane silencieusement. C'est drôle ça, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné ! Remus serait-il susceptible ?

Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose me toucher. Quelqu'un, plutôt. Profitant de mon inattention, Remus a commencé à me chatouiller. Pitié, non ! Tout sauf ça ! Je suis chatouilleuse, moi !

« Tu disais ? » reprend-t-il après quelques instants de torture.

Mmmh, j'hésite… Capituler ou pas ?

« Je disais que vos blagues sont ridicules. »

Non, je n'ai pas cédé. En punition, me voilà une nouvelle fois torturée par ce monstre de Maraudeur…mais pour rien au monde je ne donnerais ma place. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas.

Vingt coups sonnent au carillon. Sauvée par le gong ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. L'heure est au dîner…et j'ai faim, pour une fois.

Remus se relève le premier et, gentiment, me tends la main. Mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai faim, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je devrais pourtant, car mon état intérieur ressemble en ce moment même fort à de la panique. Une fois de plus, je déroge à toutes les règles que je me suis fixées.

« Dois-je te porter une nouvelle fois ? »

Ah non alors ! Tout sauf ça ! Non pas que ça me déplairait, bien au contraire, mais j'imagine assez bien le ridicule de la chose, ainsi que le changement immédiat de ma réputation de « la fille désagréable qui fait un travail avec Remus Lupin et lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour » – je sais que certaines le pensent, un tableau m'a même demandé si c'était vrai. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une image sinon je l'aurais étranglée – à « l'ignoble petite amie de ce pauvre Remus qui n'a pas mérité ça et qu'elle a ensorcelé ». La mort, donc.

C'est donc pour cette raison que je me relève illico, non sans avoir accepté l'aide qu'il me proposait si gentiment.

« Veux-tu dîner avec nous ? »

Non, non, non, et trois fois non ! Je sais qui est inclus dans ce nous : ses amis, donc les Maraudeurs. Or, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux décidemment pas les sentir. Eux et moi ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre…malgré tout ce que Remus peut dire, je ne serais pas la bienvenue dans leur groupe. Si Remus a réussi à percer ma carapace, il est bien le seul, et il suffit que ne serais-ce un seul des Maraudeurs soit dans mon champ de vision pour que je me referme comme une huître. Un dîner avec eux ressemblerait je le crains rapidement à un pugilat !

« Désolée, je rétorque donc, mais…j'ai encore du travail à faire (excuse tout à fait minable, j'en conviens). Je vais aller dîner aux cuisines. »

Le pire, c'est que telle était véritablement mon intention. Mais Remus semble croire le contraire. Il faut qu'il m'accompagne aux cuisines et me recommande aux bons soins d'un bataillon d'elfes de maison – j'en profite d'ailleurs pour remarquer qu'il est très aimé dans ce petit monde des sous-sols – avant que je puisse enfin me retrouver seule. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire, mais…je préfère m'adonner sans témoins à mon activité favorite après ne rien faire (bien que je ne puisse que très rarement pratiquer ce sport au niveau qui lui est dû) : manger ! Tout va tellement bien quand les Maraudeurs ne sont pas dans le coin…


	9. Je rêve?

Quelques jours après la fameuse scène de la tour d'Astronomie…

Remus n'a pas été bien pendant toute la journée. Il paraît épuisé. Je lui ai plusieurs fois dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Ses amis ont à leur tour essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu plus de succès que moi. Après toute une journée de résistance, Remus part enfin à l'infirmerie. C'est bien la première fois que je trouve un avantage aux Maraudeurs deux, trois et quatre…

Je suis assise dans au bord de la fontaine, la main plongée dans l'eau glacée. Je me sens bien. Enfin, je ferais mieux de dire que je me sentais bien, car un troupeau d'éléphants s'approche. Je les reconnais sans peine. Les Maraudeurs, Remus en plein milieu.

Si Remus et moi sommes, disons le, désormais amis, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour les trois crétins qui l'accompagnent. Malgré le fait qu'il connaisse pertinemment l'animosité que j'éprouve pour eux et eux pour moi, Remus a plusieurs fois essayé de me joindre à leur groupe, mais sans succès. Plutôt accorder une valse au calamar géant. Le seul fait de les avoir dans mon champ de vision me révulse. Même si Remus a réussi à m'apprivoiser, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire d'ailleurs, la haine que je nourris à leur égard est intacte.

Dommage qu'ils soient arrivés, j'étais bien…Enfin, puisque mon calme royal m'a été retiré, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller.

C'est donc avec un soupir hautement expressif que je descends de mon perchoir et me dirige vers le parc. Il fait froid, je ne sens rien. J'ai l'assurance d'être tranquille cette fois-ci, Remus me paraît être trop malade pour remarquer ma présence. Quand bien même il me verrait, le seul fait qu'il soit accompagné par ses amis devrait suffir à le dissuader de tenter une quelconque manœuvre d'approche. Quoiqu'on ne sait jamais avec lui…

« Ambre, reviens ! »

Bingo ! Même malade, Remus a trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner le radar qui lui permet toujours de me localiser, et m'a parfaitement vue. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? Aurait-il oublié que je ne supporte pas ses amis ? Il ferait mieux d'aller se reposer !

Cependant, je fais demi tour et retourne m'asseoir au bord de la fontaine. Remus murmure quelque chose à ses amis, s'avance vers moi sans un bruit, et s'arrête à moins d'un mètre. Il est plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Nous ne nous touchons pas.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie », je murmure tout en surveillant Maraudeurs deux trois et quatre qui, mine de rien, laissent traîner une oreille.

« J'y allais. Ne reste pas dans le parc s'il te plaît. »

Tiens, je ne la connaissais pas celle-là ! En quel honneur ?

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en danger. »

Moi, en danger ? La blague ! Et pourquoi maintenant ?

« S'il te plaît. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer, Remus supprime le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mes lèvres, et deux mains saisir mon visage. Il m'embrasse, non d'un Scroutt à pétards ! Remus m'embrasse !

C'est un baiser doux, mais où se mêle quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à définir. Remus n'embrasse pas comme paraît le faire son ami Black qui change de copine chaque semaine. Point n'est chez lui cette envie furieuse d'aller plus loin. Ses mains descendent sur ma taille et restent sagement enroulées autour de moi, sans chercher à explorer quoi que ce soit. Merlin que c'est agréable… J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi.

Ma réaction n'est certainement pas des plus appropriées. La logique et mon caractère voudrait que je le repousse, lui en colle une, et parte en hurlant Merlin sait quelles malédictions.  
Mais ce n'est pas cela. Au lieu de m'énerver, j'enlace Remus à mon tour et me colle davantage à lui. Loin de le repousser, je réponds à son baiser. Les questions viendront plus tard.

Nous nous séparons. Je dois sans doute le regarder d'un air inquiet, car Remus fait quelques pas en arrière. Les questions fourmillent dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Un pari ? Il n'oserait pas. Une lubie ? Tout est possible avec lui. Flirt ? Ce n'est pas son genre, ou du moins pas avec moi. Amour ? Encore moins !

« Fais-moi plaisir, murmure-t-il, ne vas pas dans le parc. »

Il me caresse doucement la joue avant de s'éloigner définitivement avec ses amis. Je le suis des yeux. Une fois seule, je donne un violent coup de pied dans un mur, renversant quelques cailloux. Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela. Seule, sans que personne ne risque de me déranger. Tout est si nouveau… Non, pas de doute, je dois bien en passer par cette étape.

Malgré les recommandations de Remus, je me dirige vers les limites du château. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la grille, je me mets à courir. A cet instant, je ne sais qu'une chose : je reviendrais. Mais quand ?


	10. Retour

Il fait nuit. Cela fait trois jours que je suis partie. Conformément à ce que Remus m'avait demandé, je ne suis pas allée dans le parc du château. J'ai parcouru la campagne, toujours loin des habitations, inspirant à plein poumon l'air frais. Trois jours d'errance. Trois jours durant lesquels, sans ma montre, je n'aurais pas vu passer le temps.

Je viens de rentrer. Les grilles et protections magiques n'ont été qu'une faible barrière contre mon intrusion. Personne sur ma route. Alors que je remonte le cloître longeant la cour où, trois jours plus tôt, Remus m'a embrassée, je songe aux journées écoulées. Je n'y ai pas donné signe de vie. Qui pourrait s'inquiéter ? Le professeur Dumbledore est coutumier à ce genre d'escapades, je l'avais averti lors de mon arrivée. Les élèves ? Aucun ne prête attention à moi. Aucun…sauf Remus. Par extension, je crois bien que je devrais à présent dire les Maraudeurs en général. Je les ai bien observés. Ils sont solidaires. Même si ils ne doivent guère m'apprécier, l'inquiétude de Remus – si jamais elle existe – doit être comme la leur. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien si ils lui ont obéi lorsqu'il leur a demandé de me laisser en paix. Merlin je donnerais bien, disons…une centaine de livres de la Réserve pour connaître leur secret.

Je frappe à la porte de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière maugrée un peu tout en arrivant. Je la comprends. Il est plus de minuit, le couvre-feu a commencé depuis longtemps. Je n'ai croisé personne dans le château, pas même le concierge. Pas un esprit ne se doute que, tard dans la nuit, je viens de rentrer. Sauf peut-être le directeur.

« Kesskisspass ? »

Ceci est un extrait du langage 100% certifié sorcière mal réveillée. L'infirmière paraît, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, vêtue d'une affreuse robe de chambre ayant connu des jours meilleurs et ne rêvant qu'à une chose, son lit.  
Toutefois, et ce grâce à ma seule présence, cet état ne dure pas. C'est fou combien j'ai le don d'étonner les gens parfois.

« Merlin, c'est vous Miss ! s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant lui faire face dans un état des plus lamentables. Je me demandais quand vous reviendriez. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie… »

Un seul élève dort, ronflant de tout son cœur. Je le regarde un instant. Heureusement, ce n'est pas Remus. Merci Merlin, sa maladie, quelle qu'elle puisse être, n'était pas trop grave.

Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui. Je ne dois pas. Après le baiser que nous avons échangé et malgré toutes mes réflexions, je ne sais plus comment me comporter. La confrontation viendra, c'est obligé, et cela même si je joue à la savonnette dans le château. Alors je verrais qui il est. Je verrais si il est comme ses amis, ou bien si… (mais ce souhait n'est que trop improbable)…disons-le. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime.

« Le professeur Dumbledore commençait à songer à donner l'alerte Miss. Non pas qu'il ne vous fasse pas confiance, loin de là, mais les élèves étaient inquiets. M. Lupin est venu plusieurs fois ici voir si vous n'étiez pas rentrée. Il se fait un sang d'encre vous savez. »

Elle a dit quoi ? Remus s'est inquiété pour moi ? YOUPI ! Joie incommensurable ! Quoique je n'ose imaginer le sermon qu'il m'administrera quand je le reverrais. Je ferais mieux d'être discrète. Oui, la stratégie de la savonnette me paraît être une bonne solution…

Pendant que je me perds dans des pensées que je n'aurais même pas imaginé avoir il y a un mois, l'infirmière m'entraîne dans son bureau et jette un sort d'insonorisation. J'ai de nombreuses blessures, essentiellement le long de mon bras gauche. Certaines sont fraîches, d'autres datent du jour de mon départ et se cicatrisent légèrement. Pour désinfecter, il faudra les rouvrir. L'infirmière y jette un regard désolé et commence son travail. Je serre les dents et ne pipe mot.

« Serais-ce trop vous demander de ne pas faire ça quand vous disparaissez ? Ne me dites pas que celle-ci vous a été infligée par un Sombral, je ne vous crois pas. »

Ce disant, elle désigne une somptueuse griffure remontant le long de mon bras. La blessure saigne encore. Mon bras est à moitié paralysé. Un sortilège ne suffirait pas à le guérir. Evidement… Mais je décline toute responsabilité.

« Je sais bien que c'est difficile, mais tout de même… Enfin, heureusement, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps. Dès que ce sera possible, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir cesser vos escapades seules. C'est entendu ? »

Je ne réponds pas, tant la potion désinfectante me pique. L'infirmière promène un coton le long de mon bras en feu, tandis que je mords mon poing afin de ne pas hurler. Merlin, si Remus voyait ça… Heu, il vaut mieux qu'il ne voie pas. Même sa légendaire (ou du moins pour moi) discrétion ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'interroger. Ou pire, de m'interroger. Je n'aimerais pas lui mentir.

« De toute façon, continue-t-elle en m'enrubannant le bras de Velpeau, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très bon pour vous de rester ici encore longtemps. Vous devriez repartir dès que possible. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Miss, soyez sérieuse. Voyez comment vous nous êtes revenue. Il n'est pas bon que vous continuiez ainsi. Je verrais avec vos supérieurs. »

Quoi ? Ah non alors, elle ne peut pas me faire…ça ! C'est injuste ! Je veux rester à Poudlard, moi ! Je veux rester avec Remus ! Enfin, ça c'est s'il veut bien de moi… Enfin, quand bien même je n'aurais été pour lui qu'une passade, son indifférence ne serait rien à côté de ce qui doit m'attendre là d'où je viens. Quoique parfois je me demande…

« Par pitié, dites moi que ce n'est qu'un projet ! »

« Si vous tenez tant à rester, Miss, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer. »

Ou que j'arrête d'aller à l'infirmerie. La première solution étant pour l'instant hypothétique, je crois que je vais choisir la deuxième… Hum, faisons un deal avec moi-même : si Remus m'ignore, je pars. Sinon, je reste…

« J'en ai fini avec vous, Miss, déclare l'infirmière après avoir achevé de transformer mon bras en paquet cadeau et de refermer le refermable. Vous aurez quelques cicatrices, mais cela vous le savez. Le jour se lèvera dans quelques heures. Reposez-vous, je préviendrai vos professeurs que vous êtes rentrée et nécessitez un peu de calme. »

Héhé, j'ai une excuse en béton pour me planquer. Je verrais bien si Remus se déplace encore pour moi… J'adorerais que ce soit le cas…

Je m'allonge sur un lit et entreprends aussitôt de rattraper mes trois nuits perdues (que vous me croyiez ou pas, je n'ai pas sommeillé une minute jusqu'à ce que je vois un lit vide qui me tendait les bras.) Même la douleur de mon bras ne parvient pas à me tenir éveillée. Lorsque je m'abandonne aux bras de Morphée, cinq heures sonnent au carillon du château.

Une heure passe : je dors.

Deux heures passent : je dors.

Trois heures passent : je dors.

Douze heures passent : je dors.

Dix sept heures : j'ouvre péniblement les yeux sur un plafond blanc et une lumière crue. Où suis-je déjà ? La douleur de mon bras vient me ramener à la réalité. Je suis revenue à Poudlard. Poudlard ? Ma petite promenade est finie. Merlin, je me rendormirais bien ! Au moins m'était-il donné d'oublier le tragique sort qui m'attend…ou qui au contraire ne m'attend pas.

C'est donc à cette fin que je me renfonce sous mes couvertures, prête à retourner dans mes rêves, lesquels étaient des plus agréables. Malheureusement, je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux, car une voix joyeuse retentit à quelques mètres de moi.

« Inutile de faire semblant, je t'ai vue ! Tu es réveillée ! »

Je grogne et daigne sortir ma tête. Je sais déjà à qui j'ai affaire, j'ai reconnu sa voix. Black ! Maraudeur numéro deux. Intrus non désiré dans un périmètre de moins d'un kilomètre. Sans doute en préparation d'un mauvais coup, car malgré toute ma mauvaise humeur, il est à peu près fréquentable en cet instant.

« Crétin, sangsue, triple buse, Veracrasse ! je maugrée (mes insultes ne lui font aucun effet mais me soulagent grandement.) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dégage ! »

« Du calme ! répond-t-il en gribouillant quelque chose sur un parchemin. Remus va bientôt sortir de son cours d'étude des runes. Comme il ne voulait pas que tu te réveilles seule, je me suis proposé pour rester auprès de toi. Parchemin protéiforme, rajoute-t-il en me montrant ce sur quoi il avait écrit. Tu n'es pas restée seule une seconde depuis l'ouverture de l'infirmerie. Nous avons réussi à persuader Remus de ne pas sécher les cours, mais ça s'est fait de justesse. En échange, il nous a fait promettre de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Lui-même a passé chacune de ses secondes de libre avec toi. Il va m'en vouloir de lui avoir volé l'honneur d'assister à ton réveil, mais je n'y peux rien. Il a un comportement très étrange, tu sais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je pense que… »

Pas de fin de phrase, ou du moins pas audible pour moi.

Quoi ?

Quoi ?

Heu…je crois que je suis arrêtée en mode pause, là…

Remus a fait quoi ? Il venait alors ? Il attendait que je me réveille ? Non, non, c'est impossible, je rembobine…Et non, je ne rêve pas. Comment ça Black ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ? Non, c'est impossible. Je me suis montrée à dessein si insupportable que Remus ne peut s'inquiéter pour moi…voire plus ! Quoique ces derniers jours…et puis la récente scène de la tour d'Astronomie, sans compter le match et notre dernière rencontre dans la cour, change sacrément le jeu.

Oulà, la porte s'ouvre et l'infirmière ne se déplace pas, c'est mauvais signe. Black a dit qu'il avait un parchemin protéiforme, non ? Mais alors…Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, il a prévenu Remus ! Il a été rapide comme l'éclair ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi ? Mon bras ressemble à un cadeau de Noël et, comble du malheur, il me fait mal. Enfin, j'ai connu pire…

Mayday ! SOS ! Impossible de simuler le sommeil cette fois-ci, la mèche est vendue, Black a bien pris soin de me garder éveillée. Que faire ?

La solution arrive à point nommé. Remus avait raison lorsqu'il me harcelait, je devrais mieux me nourrir…Décidemment, j'ai encore quelques habitudes à changer. Puisque je semble destinée à rester…

Je me sens brusquement faible, alors que je n'ai esquissé aucun autre mouvement que celui de me redresser. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me souviens que je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours. Remus n'a que le temps d'arriver avant que mes yeux ne se ferment vers l'inconscience…


	11. Ambre version twilight

« Il faut lui mouiller le visage. » (Pettigrow)

« Non, moi je te dis qu'il faut la gifler. » (Black)

« Un Enervatum peut-être ? » (Potter)

Ce n'est pas possible, Merlin, faites quelque chose ! Les Maraudeurs sont tous là, et l'agneau est dans la meute de loups !

« Ça suffit ! (Madame Pomfresh) Sortez tous ! Pas vous Monsieur Lupin. Compte tenu des circonstances (lesquelles ?), je vous autorise à rester à ses côtés. Miss Ponny ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Quand elle aura ouvert les yeux, donnez-lui donc ceci. »

L'infirmière pose quelque chose sur la table de chevet. Vu mon état, je devine qu'il doit s'agir de nourriture. Manger… rien que d'y penser mon ventre en gronde de faim.

Les pas des Maraudeurs et ceux, plus discrets, de l'infirmière, s'éloignent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je sens un bras me tenir fermement, tandis qu'une main me caresse les cheveux. Hum, il me serre contre lui, je peux sentir son odeur chaude. C'est divinement agréable… Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je suis seule avec Remus. J'hésite encore sur la conduite à adopter. Quand devrais-je me réveiller ?

Je joue la comédie pendant encore une minute ou deux, puis je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne me trompais pas. Remus est assis – ou plutôt à moitié allongé – sur mon lit et me tient contre son cœur. J'y suis encore mieux que dans un fauteuil…Son regard est perdu ailleurs, vers je ne sais trop quelles méandres de sa pensée. J'en profite pour le contempler.

Remus a les traits d'une incroyable finesse. Il paraît un peu fatigué, mais il a le charme de…d'un Furien ! Quoique je crois que la comparaison n'est pas assez élogieuse. Il a dû avoir une Vélane dans ses ancêtres, Merlin, ce n'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi beau !

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste immobile à le contempler. Finalement, il redescend son regard vers mon visage et découvre avec bonheur que je suis réveillée. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.  
Nous échangeons un long regard. Remus me sourit. Merlin, qu'il est beau ! De sa main libre, il me caresse la joue. Je me blottis contre lui. Apparemment ravi par mon attitude, Remus resserre son emprise autour de moi. Je le sens humer mes cheveux avec un contentement évident. Vous le devinez comme moi, il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

Il m'embrasse d'abord le sommet du crâne. Puis il descend vers mon front. Mon nez. Pour finir, il s'attarde un peu sur ma joue avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour : ma bouche.

Nous échangeons un long baiser. Oubliant toute la douleur que peut me causer mon bras, je m'accroche à lui et me serre encore plus (si c'est possible) contre son torse. Lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, c'est pour me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Je souris (si, si, je vous jure, je sais le faire moi aussi) et fourre ma main dans ses cheveux (incroyablement doux d'ailleurs. C'est quoi son shampooing ?) Remus me regarde à présent. Dans ses yeux, je peux lire une tendresse sans égale, mais aussi un peu de crainte : je ne lui ai pas répondu. Alors, pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse à mon tour.

Soyons honnête, je l'adore. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Durant mon escapade, je n'ai pas passé mes journées à grogner et griffer, contrairement à ce que dit mon bras. Lorsque que la douleur s'amenuisait, je songeais. J'aime la manière, curieuse mais discrète, avec laquelle il me considère. J'aime son sourire. J'aime son visage. J'aime – et cela je viens juste de le remarquer – sa façon chaste et tendre de me serrer contre lui, de m'embrasser, de me témoigner son affection. Sa façon de prendre soin de moi aussi. Il s'inquiète à la moindre occasion, mais ne pose jamais une question déplacée.  
En fait, si j'y réfléchis bien, il devait m'aimer bien avant le jour où il a délibérément choisi mon banc en DCFM. Il m'a consciemment séduite, certes, mais toujours avec patience et gentillesse. Un Maraudeur, mais un gentil Maraudeur… Il attendait que je sois prête, et ce moment est venu.

C'est lui qui rompt l'instant magique. Personnellement, je ne peux me résoudre à le lâcher. Même si cela paraît lui coûter, Remus libère un des bras qui me tenait pour attraper ce que l'infirmière avait déposé. J'avais bien deviné, il s'agit d'un bol de bouillon.

« Tu ne peux pas tenir debout, me dit-il. Bois, ça te fera du bien. »

Je m'exécute docilement (mon ventre crie famine) et avale à petites gorgées le contenu du bol. Lui-même tient le récipient, sans pour autant me lâcher de son autre bras. Lorsque j'ai fini de boire, quelques gouttes demeurent sur mes lèvres. Pour les essuyer, Remus ne trouve rien de mieux que de m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. »

Ça, c'est moi qui l'ai dit. A peine libérée de son emprise, je me suis dépêchée de faire cet aveu, de crainte qu'il ne croie que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. En récompense, Remus s'allonge entièrement à côté de moi (le lit est un peu étroit…j'espère que l'infirmière ne va pas avoir la mauvaise idée de passer par ici) et me gratifie d'un nouveau baiser.

« Pardon de t'avoir inquiété. »

Sortez vos mouchoirs, la séquence larmes est commencée ! Quoiqu'on doit avoir l'air bien ridicules dans cette position…

« L'important est que tu sois revenue. Tu n'as pas trop souffert ? » rajoute-t-il en désignant mon bras bandé.

« J'ai connu pire. Tu me parais guéri. »

« J'ai quitté l'infirmerie hier matin. Je me demandais…si tu es partie, est-ce à cause de moi, enfin, de ce qui s'est passé dans la cour ? Sur le moment, j'ai cru t'avoir choquée. »

« J'étais étonnée, c'est tout ! Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas toujours été très aimable, surtout avec toi… »

Silence recueilli. Je crois lui avoir posé une colle. Remus se mords la lèvre.

« Et bien en fait… »

Raté. Si il peut répondre là, alors il aura toujours quelque chose à dire.

« Quand je suis allé vers toi, cela faisait déjà un moment que je t'avais remarquée. Tu étais solitaire et agressive. Au début de l'année, j'avoue ne pas avoir prêté une grande attention à toi. Mais un jour, j'ai vu ton regard. C'était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je m'en souviens très bien. Binns parlait d'un sorcier renié par ses pairs car il avait commis une lourde erreur. Alors que la seconde d'avant tu t'amusais à métamorphoser ta plume en ver de terre, tu as relevé la tête, et j'ai pu lire de la tristesse dans tes yeux. J'ai compris que toi aussi avais des sentiments, et que ta méchanceté n'était qu'une carapace. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de t'observer. J'ai vu que tu ne recevais jamais de courrier. Personne ne paraissais connaître ta vie d'avant ton arrivée. Tu ne parlais jamais de ton plein gré, et n'ouvrais la bouche que pour répondre à une question. Tu m'intriguais de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si je n'avais compris, en entendant James parler de Lily, que je t'aimais. Une fois ce sentiment découvert, j'ai jugé n'avoir plus qu'une chose à faire : me rapprocher de toi. Mes efforts ont payé… Je ne te demanderais pas d'où tu viens et ce que tu as fait. Ce secret t'appartient, tu peux le garder je n'y verrais aucun mal. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester avec moi. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. »

Mmmh, si il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir…Je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner.

« Donc maintenant, je ne te lâche plus ! »

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : parfait !

Le pas de l'infirmière a le mauvais goût de se faire entendre. Remus, qui je vous le rappelle était allongé à côté de moi, se lève d'un bond et reste assis, nonchalamment, sur le bord du lit. Ses bras ont bien été obligés de me lâcher, mais il prend sa revanche en attrapant une de mes mains.

« Parfait, dit la gêneuse, je vois que vous vous portez mieux (et pour cause !). M. Lupin, l'infirmerie va fermer, vous devriez aller dîner. Miss Ponny va passer la nuit ici. »

« Elle ne pourrait pas sortir dès ce soir ? demande Remus avec des yeux de chien battu (les mêmes que ceux de son ami Black ! Quand je disais que les Maraudeurs sont solidaires !). Je prendrais grand soin d'elle… »

« Je n'en doute pas M. Lupin, mais les ordres du directeur ont été stricts. Votre amie sortira demain. »

« Mais… »

« Non, c'est non ! Même pour vous. Dehors ! »

Remus n'a que le temps de déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de prendre la direction de la porte, sous la bonne garde du Cerbère. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule. De retour vers moi, l'infirmière pose un uniforme propre sur mon lit et s'en va en marmonnant.

Je suis seule. Prudemment, je sors un pied, puis l'autre, de sous les couvertures. Personne pour me voir. Alors, je me lève d'un bond et, d'une démarche totalement sûre, traverse l'infirmerie. J'esquisse un sourire. La vie est belle.


	12. Au secours!

Je quitte l'infirmerie aux aurores, avant l'heure officielle d'ouverture. J'ai à peine dormi de la nuit, toutes mes pensées allaient à Remus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une hâte : le voir. Je crois qu'il voulait venir me chercher, mais j'ai l'intention de lui faire une petite surprise…

Mon bras en écharpe ne me fait pratiquement plus mal. Malgré cela, il m'a fallu un bon quart d'heure d'argumentation en tous genres pour enfin obtenir – ô joie ! – l'autorisation de poser le pied à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

Le château m'apparaît rayonnant. C'est somptueux, je distingue tout, moi qui auparavant ne voyais rien d'autre que mon petit monde. Le jour commence à se lever, et je ne peux résister au plaisir de m'arrêter pour humer l'air frais du matin. Je peux entendre le vent bruisser dans la Forêt Interdite, et le doux clapotis de l'eau de la fontaine. J'entends les piaillements des hiboux dans la volière. Je perçois même les chuchotis ensommeillés des élèves les plus matinaux. Alors, je me surprends à sourire. La vie est belle.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Mon cœur bat plus fort alors que je passe les portes. Les Furiens sont arrivés, et je peux les voir amassés à la table des Gryffondors. Ils bougent avec grâce, et même si toute la longueur de la salle nous sépare je peux distinguer leurs traits fins et beaux, ainsi que leurs muscles saillants. Tous paraissent parfaitement calmes, et ne m'ont pas remarquée. Heureusement. Je peux à loisir les observer – ils sont vraiment fascinants – sans être vue.

Ensuite, c'est le nez qui se rappelle à moi. Toutes les odeurs de la cuisine, auxquelles je ne prêtais auparavant qu'une attention restreinte, viennent me chatouiller les narines. Café. Pain chaud. Chocolat. Je hume ces odeurs à plein nez, sans distinction. Je me sens revivre !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je réalise que je suis toujours debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Je dois paraître particulièrement niaise, car plusieurs personnes me regardent en douce. Mon absence n'a pas dû passer inaperçue.

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Je parcours des yeux la table des Gryffondors, et mon regard tombe sur celui que le voulais voir. Remus. Il n'est pas accompagné de ses amis, j'ignore pour quelle raison. Son regard est perdu dans le vague, au point qu'il en oublie son thé qui, lentement, refroidit.

J'avance à pas de loup (il n'y a pas que lui qui sait le faire…) et me retrouve juste derrière lui. Doucement, je pose mes mains sur les épaules de Remus, lequel sursaute et en renverse son thé. Sa manche trempe à moitié dedans, mais il n'en a cure. Il m'a vue.

Je vous laisse tous deviner ce qui se passe alors. Remus bondit sur ses pieds et m'enlace avec bonheur. Les élèves aux alentours nous regardent d'un air médusé, la plupart n'avaient pas remarqué que de vilaine petite chenille je suis devenue un beau papillon.

Nous nous embrassons. Plus rien ne m'importe à présent, je suis avec lui. Merlin, il m'a manqué ! Une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas fermé l'œil est que je pensais à lui, toujours à lui. Je revoyais son visage, entendais chacune de ses paroles. Il m'a hypnotisée.

Lorsque nous nous lâchons, c'est pour dire d'une même voix : je t'aime.

Je reste assise tranquillement auprès de lui, tandis qu'il me force à avaler quelque chose. Je me soumets de bonne grâce, n'ayant pas d'autre envie que de lui faire plaisir. Du coin de l'œil, je surveille les Furiens. Remus – rien ne lui échappe (ou presque !) – capte mon regard.

« Ils sont là depuis deux jours, dit-il en réponse à ma question silencieuse. Drôles de personnages. »

« Ils restent toujours en groupe ? » dis-je d'une voix timide.

En effet, ils s'étaient amassés dans un seul et même troupeau, si bien qu'aucun ne se distinguait. La raison de leur présence ici m'échappe. Tous paraissent être un peu tendus, comme s'ils maîtrisaient mal le danger qu'ils peuvent représenter. Danger difficilement palpable pourtant : leur beauté pardonne tout.

« Il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle, mon amour. »

Hein ? Quoi quoi quoi ? Une exception ? Ça veut dire qu'en ce moment même il y en a un qui se promène en liberté et qui se mêle aux élèves ? SOS ! Au secours ! Sauve qui peut ! Tous aux abris ! Je vais mourir…

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà. »

Horreur ! Le Furien s'approche, et pas seul : Maraudeurs deux, trois, et quatre sont avec lui. Ils rient ensemble comme de vieux amis. Merlin, tout sauf lui !

La bande arrive à notre hauteur. Potter, Black, et Pettigrow me saluent d'un signe de tête, et je réponds par l'identique. Le Furien, lui, me regarde. A mon tour, je le dévore des yeux.

Il est très beau. Grand, musclé, il est pourvu de traits fins que seule une fine balafre a pu altérer. Il porte de longs cheveux d'un blond cendré (j'ai toujours pensé que les cheveux longs étaient bizarres sur un garçon…), lesquels encadrent son visage d'où ressortent deux yeux noirs, splendides mais étonnants. Le plus surprenant toutefois est ses pupilles qui, loin d'être noires elles aussi, sont jaunes, un beau jaune feu.

Remus se charge de faire les présentations.

« Ma chérie, me dit-il, je te présente Galadriel Madlock, le Furien dont je te parlais. Galadriel, voici ma petite amie (et il insiste bien sur le mot), Ambre Ponny. »

Galadriel me regarde encore un instant puis me tends une main que je considère d'un œil sceptique.

« Je suis ravi de te voir, dit-il avec un sourire qui, loin de me rassurer, me glace les veines. »

Je ne devrais pourtant pas avoir peur.

Je ne devrais pas.

C'est pourtant le cas.

« Je ne vais pas te manger », rajoute-t-il en remarquant ma crainte.

Je décide donc de jouer le jeu et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Aussitôt, je sens qu'une partie de ma conscience est aspirée. J'oublie tout ce qui se passe aux alentours, y compris Remus qui me tient contre lui.

Il est entré dans mon esprit. Il peut explorer ma conscience, et loin de se former un bouclier mental comme toute personne sensée le ferait, fouille dans mes souvenirs.  
Mon enfance ne l'intéresse pas. Mon adolescence non plus. La seule chose qui lui paraît digne d'intérêt est les images résumant ces derniers mois, ceux que j'ai passés à Poudlard.

Il voit tout…Il me voit parler au professeur Dumbledore. Il me voit passer sous le Choixpeau. Par moi, il assiste à mes premiers pas chez les Gryffondors. Il sent ma haine pour les Maraudeurs. Il entend les grondements sourds que je pousse lorsque je suis en colère.

Remus et moi en DCFM. Remus et moi dans la tour d'Astronomie. Remus et moi à la bibliothèque. Nos après-midi dans le parc. Le match. Et puis ce baiser, ce baiser qui ne remonte qu'à quelques jours mais qui me paraît être lointain.

Mon errance. J'ai crié, grogné. J'étais blessée pour ne pas exploser plus tard. Parfois, assise sur la branche d'un arbre, je regardais briller la lune et me perdais dans mon passé ou mon avenir. J'étais calme…avant de me remettre à hurler de plus belle.

Galadriel me lâche enfin. Ses yeux pétillent de malice. Je le vois clairement se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un commentaire. Je le fusille du regard et me blottis un peu plus contre Remus.

« Vous êtes charmants tous les deux », murmure-t-il.

Les Maraudeurs se sont déjà assis, et lui, sans plus de cérémonie, s'installe sur la place face à la mienne. Au secours !


	13. SOS

Je hais les Maraudeurs ! Non, pas Remus bien sûr. James aussi est tout à fait fréquentable à présent, je dois reconnaître que Lily n'a eu sur lui qu'une influence positive. Mais Black, Black…

Je crois qu'il a remarqué. Sans doute pas fondamentalement, mais il a vu que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il n'y avait aucun danger du côté de Remus. Nous passons la majorité de notre temps ensemble. Lorsque je suis là, il ne regarde que moi. Le Furien doit être vaguement (voire franchement) dégoûté par nos démonstrations baveuses, puisqu'il s'arrange au maximum pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que moi et Remus lorsque nous sommes ensembles. Tant mieux, car quand mon chéri est là, j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure et ne me concentre plus que sur lui. Je risque fort de faire une bourde à chaque instant.

Mais…c'est obligé. Black a remarqué. James n'a d'yeux que pour sa Lily, et Peter a je crois un peu peur. Pas Black. Dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie, dans la Grande Salle, il a remarqué.

Il a remarqué comment je Le regarde. Il a remarqué comment Il me regarde. Notre échange n'a pas dû lui passer inaperçu, bien qu'il n'ait duré que deux secondes tout au plus. Je le crois bien éloigné de la vérité. Quoique… ses suppositions, si je ne me trompe pas sur leur sujet, seraient parfaitement justifiées sur un autre…qui heureusement me laisse en paix bien que je l'aie plusieurs fois croisé.

Je sais, je n'ai pas dit de qui je parle. Mais je n'ose pas prononcer son nom. Depuis près d'un mois que je le vois quotidiennement, j'ai toujours aussi peur. Je ne croise jamais son regard. Quand il est dans un coin de la pièce, je suis à son opposé. Presque aucun contact. L'éviter entièrement serait suspect aux yeux de tous.

Que m'a-t-il fait pour que je le relègue à un rang pire que la peste ? Rien. Mais j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Une trop grosse bêtise, je ne pouvais plus rester là où j'étais.

Je le dis ? Je le dis ! Mais que ça reste entre vous et moi, je ne supporterais pas que pareil bruit arrive aux oreilles de Remus. Alors voilà : je l'ai blessé. Une colère toute bête, pourtant, mais qui l'a longtemps laissé à l'infirmerie. Son intention était pourtant bonne, il voulait me calmer…et j'ai failli le tuer.

Merlin, je crains que les beaux jours ne s'en aillent bientôt. L'heure approche où, un jour, je devrais bien m'expliquer avec Lui… et probablement repartir.


	14. Gémellité

Blabla d'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews ! vraiment, ça m'encourage à continuer. Je publie maintenant parce que je m'ennuie, mais je crois que je vais mettre à jour tous les mardi. Ce qui est également valable pour mon autre fic, « 5 sœurs », n'hésitez pas à aller voir.

Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser par avance. Je suis la reine du sadisme. Vous allez me détester. Si, dans les prochains chapitres, vous avez envie de me ficher un coup de pied là où je pense, c'est légitime. Mais je cours très vite.

Sur ces paroles pleines de philosophie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Début des vacances de Noël.

- J'ai un scoop ! annonce fièrement Sirius en s'installant à la table des Gryffondors.

Peter ne lève pas le nez de son assiette, mais il est bien le seul. Toutes les autres personnes présentes, à savoir, Remus, moi, James, Lily, et Galadriel, tendent l'oreille. Qu'est ce que le Patmol national a encore découvert ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall ? hasarde James sans prêter attention au coup de coude donné par sa petite amie.

- Mieux que ça !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus sensationnel, réplique alors Remus dans les bras duquel je suis installée.

- C'est pourtant possible. Dumbledore et Mac Go, tout le monde s'y attend. Mon scoop concerne Galadriel.

Respirer, je dois respirer… Non, il n'a pas découvert j'espère ? Il n'oserait pas faire ça ! Réfléchis, Ambre, Sirius doit avoir conscience de ce qu'il fait. Il ne saperait pas ta vie comme ça sans raison… A moins qu'il ne veuille rendre service à Remus…ce qui serait singulièrement malvenu, surtout en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Tiens donc ! dit alors le susnommé Galadriel. Je serais curieux de savoir cela. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il tente cependant de croiser mon regard, que je laisse hasarder vers le plafond magique. Non, je n'ai rien dit, et personne n'est j'espère assez bête pour me détruire de la sorte, même si c'est officiellement pour mon bien. Ma colère serait terrible, et encore, c'est un euphémisme. J'ai bien un nom…quoique non. Nous avons conservé de bons rapports, et pareil revirement serait impossible.

- Vraiment ? continue un Sirius fier comme un coq. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu as une sœur jumelle ?

Ouf ! Tout danger est écarté. Merlin, j'ai eu peur ! J'espère que Remus n'a rien remarqué. Le coup d'œil que je lui jette, et le baiser qu'il me donne en retour, m'apprennent que non. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'une autre bouche que la mienne lui révèle mon secret. Et dire que je ne sais même pas si je peux en parler… Je devrais vérifier pour en avoir le cœur net, mais j'ai trop peur. Si il me rejetait, j'en mourrais.

Galadriel, lui, éclate d'un beau rire cristallin, et sa beauté de Furien (en rien comparable à celle de Remus toutefois) n'en est que plus resplendissante. Lui aussi, je le vois, est soulagé.

- Tu m'as vu parler à Ruby je suppose ? Je sentais bien une odeur bizarre, mais je n'ai pas reconnue la tienne.

Sirius paraît très fier de lui, et je n'en comprends pas la raison. Les Maraudeurs, eux, échangent un regard d'intelligence. Lily ne paraît pas plus saisir la situation. Hum, il faudra que j'en parle à Remus… Je suis sûre qu'ils me cachent quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu rien dit ? continue James qui me paraît bien intéressé par la question alors que Lily est à côté de lui.

- Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de faire une annonce officielle, et honnêtement, je croyais que vous connaissiez le principe.

- Le principe ? disent cinq voix, à savoir celles des Maraudeurs et de Lily.

Je n'ai, moi, pas dit un mot.

- Et bien il faut croire que je me suis trompé ! Je parlais du principe…

- …de gémellité, je termine à sa place.

Tous les regards convergent vers moi. Oups ! Pas si bonne idée que ça tout compte fait. Je croyais passer inaperçue en employant mes connaissances sur les Furiens, mais c'est raté. Il est pourtant admis chez les Maraudeurs que j'ai, par des sources le plus souvent légendaires, certaines connaissances dépassant celles du commun des mortels. Tous ont plus ou moins tenté de me tirer les vers du nez, même Remus, mais je n'ai jamais cédé. Merlin, je n'aurais VRAIMENT pas dû faire ça ! Il faut croire que je me suis montrée suffisamment discrète ces derniers jours pour réussir à les étonner.

Et triple flûte, Sirius recommence à me jeter son regard inquisiteur. J'ai vraiment tout loupé. Dire que j'espérais lui faire croire que je n'avais pas peur de Galadriel…le piège n'a pas pris.

- Tu t'es renseignée à ce que je vois, me lance le Furien sans quitter son air parfaitement impassible.

Ouf ! Merci Merlin, il me sauve la vie ! Chacun doit maintenant croire que j'ai trouvé ça dans un banal bouquin comme j'en lis tellement quand je ne suis pas avec Remus.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un conte, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Parfois les plus grandes réalités se trouvent dans les endroits les plus inattendus. (il a conscience qu'en ce moment même il ressemble à Dumbledore ? Si ça continue, c'est lui qui va finir avec la vieille chouette !) Le secret de Beedle le Barde n'est à ce jour pas encore percé, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ce conte ne se trouve que dans de très anciennes éditions.

- Et c'est quoi ce principe de gémellité ?

Tiens ! James était perdu ! Le pauvre, il a dû se sentir un peu dépassé par la conversation… Aucun danger pour que pareil phénomène se produise du côté de Sirius, il était trop occupé à observer les moindres détails de mon échange avec Galadriel. Remus, lui, suivait parfaitement, tout en me caressant les cheveux. Mmmh…si j'étais un chat je crois que je ronronnerais !

- C'est assez simple, réplique Galadriel. En fait, chaque Furien a un faux jumeau. Une fille pour les garçons et un garçon pour les filles. Seul un des deux dans la paire est Furien. Bien entendu, pareil phénomène ne se produit pas avec tous les cas de fausse gémellité, seulement une vingtaine par an, mais tel est le principe. Ruby, avec laquelle Sirius m'a vu discuter aujourd'hui, est ma sœur jumelle, et simple sorcière. Elle est à Poufsouffle.

- Attends, toi et Ruby Madlock vous êtes…jumeaux ? Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout !

- En fait si, mais ça ne se voit pas parce que…enfin, je crois qu'on vous a appris que les Furiens peuvent changer d'apparence…ils ont deux visages. Je garde toujours mon apparence Furienne, d'abord parce que c'est plus confortable et que j'y ai été habitué depuis mon départ pour Brocéliande, mais aussi pour des raisons magiques. Nous pouvons être dangereux, souviens-t-en. Si l'un de nous s'énerve…je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, et mon travail sera alors de vous protéger. Notre visage humain, moins beau, n'est pas fondamentalement différent. Seuls quelques détails changent, comme la couleur de nos pupilles – le jaune chez moi indique que je suis gouverné par l'élément feu – mais également notre musculature, beaucoup moins visible. Nos pouvoirs diminuent, et leur emploi est pratiquement impossible. Ceux que nous pouvons employer sous apparence humaine ne sont qu'un pâle reflet de ce dont nous sommes capables avec notre visage Furien.

- Tu nous montreras à quoi tu ressembles un jour ?

- Si vraiment vous jugez cela intéressant…mais je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Le changement d'apparence est assez douloureux, du moins lorsque nous redevenons Furiens, si personne ne nous aide. De plus, nous dégageons une énergie qui peut, si elle est forte, blesser les sorciers fragiles. Je ne voudrais pas vous envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Wouah, quel discours ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut être bavard quand il le veut ! Un instant, j'ai cru me retrouver face à un professeur en train de faire son cours. Bon, heureusement, il y avait le petit détail qui casse tout, en l'occurrence le gonflement important des chevilles de Galadriel. Il est beau, il le sait, et il le dit ! Sans compter que son don pour les œillades aux filles concurrence celui de Sirius…

- Au fait, reprend Galadriel tout en se resservant une cinquième et énorme part de frites (miam ! bien meilleur que la purée.), je pars demain jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

YES ! Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre deux semaines sans craindre à chaque instant de faire une gaffe. Deux semaines avec pour seule compagnie mon Remus (chouette !) et les Maraudeurs (moins chouette, James m'est aussi antipathique que je devais lui paraître au début de l'année.)

- Pourquoi ? demande aussitôt Lily à la curiosité sans bornes. Les Furiens retournent à Brocéliande ?

- Seulement moi. Mes supérieurs doivent discuter avec moi d'une affaire épineuse.

Aïe…la situation ne me paraît vraiment plus agréable, là… Une affaire épineuse ! C'est de mauvais augure. Enfin, voyons les choses du bon côté : en deux semaines, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses…

- Si jamais vous avez un problème ou une autre question farfelue comme celle de tout à l'heure, reprend Galadriel, vous pouvez aller voir Carena. Je vous recommanderais bien à Maël, mais bon…

Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ? Hum, voilà qui me déplaît souverainement. Galadriel n'est pas indispensable, loin de là, mais si il fait de pareilles recommandations, ce ne doit pas être sans raison. Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas si sûre que ces vacances vont être de tout repos.

- Attends deux secondes, l'interrompt Lily d'une voix forte alors que Galadriel s'apprêtait à aller chercher la Carena en question.

Je sursaute brusquement. Perdue dans mes réflexions, j'en avais commencé à m'endormir. Il faut dire que les bras de Remus sont si confortables… Heureusement que j'y suis d'ailleurs, sinon je ne donnerais vraiment pas cher de la peau de Lily après mon passage.

- Tu disais ?

- Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de tes services pendant les vacances ?

Pan dans les dents ! Galadriel reste impassible en apparence, mais je peux distinctement de ma place le voir serrer le poing pour ne pas s'énerver.

- C'était à simple titre de recommandation, murmure-t-il d'une voix qui se veut calme. Nous sommes des Gardiens de la Paix, n'oublie pas. Je pensais juste au cas où vous auriez des…ennuis.

Ce disant, il échange un regard avec Remus et se touche légèrement le nez. J'ignore quelle est la réponse de mon chéri, mais la tête des autres Maraudeurs m'indique qu'ils sont eux aussi dans la confidence. Je n'aime pas ça du tout…

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? je demande d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ben quoi ? Je m'endors, où est le mal ?

Une fois encore, tous les regards convergent vers moi, mais je n'en ai cure. Ma question – pour une fois – en est vraiment une.

Je ne reçois aucune réponse, du moins orale. Remus se contente de soupirer et de m'installer entièrement sur ses genoux. Il m'embrasse le front et commence à me bercer comme un bébé, conscient que je suis épuisée. Incapable de résister, je m'endors donc tout à fait, non sans me demander la raison de ce silence. Toutefois, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour pousser ma réflexion jusqu'au bout, comme elle le devrait pourtant.

La dernière chose que j'entends est la voix d'une Furie que Galadriel présente comme étant la dénommée Carena. Puis je commence mon voyage au pays des rêves…


	15. Rupture

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre…dont je suis désolée. Vraiment, mais il fallait que je l'écrive, c'est important pour l'histoire.

Merci de vos reviews, elles me soutiennent beaucoup.

Sinon, j'ai une petite page de pub, et après, promis, je me tais (enfin, si j'y arrive) : s'ignore si certains connaissent le site Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante. Vous pouvez vous y rendre par le lien . j'ai commencé à y publier un roman, du fantasy toujours, sous le pseudo de Khana. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous alliez y jeter un petit coup d'œil et ensuite me donner votre avis…par review par exemple. Ce n'est pas une stratégie pour attirer les reviews, mais je voudrais vraiment m'améliorer, alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir. Le roman – qui n'en est qu'à ses débuts en ce moment, se nomme « Quatre Mondes ».

Sur ces paroles pleines de philosophie, je me tais.

, et merci de me lire !

Chumani

Je suis éveillée par la lumière du jour. Quelques rayons caressent mon visage, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour analyser la situation.

Il est dix heures. J'ai dormi longtemps. Je suis couchée sur un lit, mais pas dans mon dortoir. Le désordre est ici effroyable, et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes ne réussissent pas à masquer une odeur caractéristique, que je connais comme étant celle…d'une chambre de garçon. De garçon ? Oh Merlin, mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Bien dormi mon ange ?

Par tous les dieux celtes, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Mon cher Remus…il est assis à mon chevet et me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Ma réaction immédiate est de devenir – intérieurement mais ça ne change rien aux effets – plus molle qu'une guimauve. Merlin, que je l'adore !

Je dois sourire d'un air béat, car Remus a un petit rire à faire fondre le peu de volonté qui me reste et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Ses cheveux brillent dans les rayons du soleil, ce qui leur donne de splendides reflets dorés. J'y passe les doigts avec une satisfaction évidente, tandis que Remus s'empare de mon autre main et ne paraît pas pressé de me la rendre.

Nous restons je ne sais combien de temps dans cette position, avant que quelques questions ne se rappellent à mon bon souvenir.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Toutefois, j'ai à peine prononcé ces mots qu'une évidence s'impose. Peu m'importe l'endroit où je peux être. L'important est que Remus soit avec moi pour que tout soit parfait.

Quiconque serait dans ma tête en ce moment me considérerait aussitôt comme une créature bonne pour l'asile. En ce moment, ma vision du monde est celle d'un petit univers rose où tout le monde est beau et gentil. Il n'y a pas de petits lapins qui gambadent ni de violons en sourdine, mais presque.

Ça ne me déplairais pas les violons, tant que j'y pense… Certes, ça ferait franchement crétin. Je vais donc les laisser à James et Lily (qui doivent en ce moment même se livrer à une spéléologie mutuelle, enfin, c'est leur problème). Heu, j'en reviens à mes violons. Si seulement il n'y avait pas…tout serait parfait. Mais il y a. Il y a et je ne puis m'y soustraire.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Oulà, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Je crois que Galadriel a dit qu'il était appelé à Brocéliande pour les vacances (chouette !), et il nous a présenté Carena. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir. J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment ou à un autre puisque je viens de me réveiller. Mais après, ce que j'ai fait pendant ce trou reste un mystère. Oh Merlin, pourvu que je ne me sois pas montrée trop bavarde !

- Tu t'es endormie pendant le dîner. Comme Lily n'arrivait pas à te porter et que je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles, je t'ai emmenée dans mon dortoir.

Lily n'arrivait pas à me porter ? Et la magie, elle est faite pour décorer ? Enfin, j'imagine que Remus n'a pas dû trop insister non plus. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis bien ici, moi…

- Trésor…

- Oui ?

J'essaye par mon ton enjoué de calmer l'inquiétude qui me prend brusquement. Quand Remus m'appelle ainsi, ce n'est jamais bon. Il se passe quelque chose. Gal aurait-il vendu la mèche ?

- Je suis désolé, mais…

Aïe aïe aïe, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? J'ai vraiment peur. Respire, Ambre, tu te fais des idées. Calme-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment de t'énerver…

- Mais ?

- J'ai pensé à des tas de trucs pendant que tu dormais…Crois-moi, Ambre, je t'aime beaucoup mais pour toi comme pour moi, il vaut mieux s'en arrêter là.

Je demeure impassible, tandis que mon esprit est submergé par un véritable raz-de-marée.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour durer. Remus…me jette. Il a essayé d'y mettre les formes, mais c'est loupé. Tout s'écroule dans mon petit univers. Il était si beau, si rose, il y a deux minutes à peine. Comment est-il possible que tout soit devenu noir ?

Je ne vois plus rien. J'ai conscience que Remus continue à me regarder d'un air peiné, mais je ne le vois plus. Machinalement, je me lève et tends la main pour récupérer ma baguette. J'avais vaguement l'espoir que Remus me retiendrait et qu'il reviendrait sur ses mots, mais il n'en n'est rien.

Je parviens à rester calme lorsque je sors de la pièce et traverse la salle commune déserte. Mais lorsque je pénètre dans le couloir, il n'en est plus question. Je pique un sprint, et galope vers le seul endroit où, peut-être, je parviendrais à reconstituer les fragments de mon cœur brisé.


	16. Common day?

Bonjour bonjour ! merci de me lire ! n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon roman sur Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante (publié sous le nom de Khana), j'adorerais avoir votre avis dessus. Fin du blabla.

Enfin non, pas fin du blabla. Je ne dis rien, mais si vous allez voir sur Le Héron, il se peut que vous y trouviez un moyen très indirect de connaître la suite de cette fic… *part en sifflotant*

Maintenant, je me tais pour de bon !

!

Je ne mange plus. Je ne dors plus. Je ne vis plus. Depuis que Remus m'a quittée, je ne suis plus rien. Plus d'une semaine déjà.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela. J'ai haï les Maraudeurs. J'en ai aimé un. Les autres commençaient presque à devenir fréquentables. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Je ne le sais même pas ! Il ne me l'a même pas dit.

Non, je fais erreur. J'ai dit que j'en ai aimé un. Rien n'est plus faux. J'en aime un, et là fait toute la différence. Si je ne l'aimais pas, je me serais relevée sans verser plus de quelques larmes de crocodiles. J'aurais pensé à autre chose.

Je ne serais pas restée allongée dans mon dortoir pendant des jours, sans bouger. Je n'aurais pas passé autant de nuits blanches, à me torturer. Je n'aurais pas ignoré la faim qui me tire en ce moment même les entrailles. Je ne serais pas devenue, disons-le, une loque.

Je me dois d'admettre que Lily a été admirable. Dès que James l'a avertie, elle est venue me rejoindre.

Contrairement à mon habitude, lorsque la nouvelle est tombée, je n'ai fait aucun coup d'éclat. Remus restait à côté de moi, ne sachant comment agir. Refusant de croiser son regard, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis partie vers le lac. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée seule. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Je ne pouvais plus agir. Même si j'en avais eu besoin, je n'aurais sans doute pas été capable de jeter le moindre sort. J'étais…bonne à rien.

Lily m'a trouvée presque gelée au bord du lac. Elle m'a immédiatement emmenée, sans un mot, dans notre dortoir, où je reste prostrée depuis cette fameuse scène. Point n'était besoin de parler. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Pas une larme n'avait perlé au coin de mes yeux, mais les mots refusaient de franchir ma gorge.

J'ai perdu plusieurs kilos. La petite lueur apparue dans mon regard a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et cela sans doute à jamais. Je dois faire peine à voir. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

C'est à présent la reprise des cours. Lily veut m'obliger à descendre. Je ne veux pas. Je risquerais de Le voir, et cela c'est hors de question. Lily doit croire, dans sa naïveté, que mon absence de larmes est due à un léger chagrin plutôt qu'à un trop-plein, et que seule la rancune motive ma décision. Mais elle se trompe.

On risque de me voir. Non, pire encore : on va me voir. Seul un aveugle ne remarquerait pas mon teint pâle et les cernes entourant mes yeux. Les élèves s'étaient habitués à me voir en compagnie de Remus. Mais là n'est plus ma place, et mon apparence n'a plus rien d'humain.

Lily fait la tête à James, parce que celui-ci a sous-entendu que moi et moi seule était la cause de cette rupture. Il paraît croire que c'est moi qui ai signalé la séparation, et pas l'inverse. J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais ne veux pas la connaître.

Je n'aime pas Lily, mais ne puis m'empêcher de ressentir pour elle…de la gratitude. Oui, c'est cela. La plupart des filles gravitant autour des Maraudeurs ont cessé de me démontrer tout simulacre d'amitié lorsque la nouvelle s'est répandue. Seule est restée Lily, sans doute plus frappée du syndrome du saint-bernard que réellement désireuse de me soutenir. Enfin, Lily sera toujours Lily. Elle me soutient, et c'est plus que bienvenu en cette occasion, même si je mets de la mauvaise volonté à ses soins.

Dans la Grande Salle, où elle a réussi à me traîner après dix jours d'absence, nous croisons les Maraudeurs. Lily lance à James un regard mi-affligé mi-colérique, adresse un signe de tête à Sirius et à Peter, refuse de seulement regarder Remus. Je détourne les yeux moi aussi – autant ne pas me suicider – et me concentre sur l'extrémité de la table où sont d'ordinaire rassemblés les Furiens.

Aujourd'hui encore ils sont là. Rien d'étonnant en même temps, ils sont à demeure jusqu'à juin. A mon approche, l'une des Furies, dont les cheveux blonds pâles sont coupés en un carré époustouflant, tourne la tête vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire auquel je suis incapable de répondre. C'est Carena, à qui Galadriel a confié les Maraudeurs. Sans doute connaît-elle mon cas, mais son principal souci est actuellement de me désigner du doigt à son voisin, un Furien pourvu d'une généreuse touffe noisette, courte et ébouriffée, qui me porte aussitôt une attention plus que particulière. Aucune trace de Galadriel. Merlin…

Je m'assieds en soupirant, toujours sans regarder les Maraudeurs. Lily, experte en stratégie, a pris grand soin de se placer assez loin pour que je n'aie pas trop à souffrir de leur présence, mais suffisamment près pour que son cher James la voie clairement. Tout en mangeant, elle lui lance de petits regards, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne le message, plutôt clair, qu'elle veut faire passer : il ne tient qu'à ce qu'il revienne sur ses paroles pour que sa belle lui tombe dans les bras. Beurk ! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais assister à cette scène.

Forte de l'enseignement dispensé par le spectacle que j'offrais lorsque j'étais avec Remus, Lily me force à manger. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai avalé que quelques gorgées d'eau. Malgré cela, je ne parviens qu'à avaler une minuscule brioche et refuse de toucher à mon thé. Toute faim s'est envolée au moment où je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle.

La grande aiguille de ma montre semble tourner à la vitesse d'un escargot. Une demie heure avant le début des cours…Merlin, que c'est long ! J'ai hâte de retourner en classe, ne serais-ce que pour pouvoir oublier l'espace d'une heure le profond malheur qu'il m'est donné de vivre.

Soudain, alors que les portes de la Grande Salle étaient closes, un énorme fracas se fait entendre, pire que le tonnerre, plus assourdissant qu'une tempête. Les portes s'ouvrent brusquement, accompagnées par une espèce de vent chaud ne pouvant provenir des fenêtres closes. Les Furiens paraissent brusquement soulagés, et j'en comprends rapidement la raison.

Galadriel remonte l'allée, ses cheveux – toujours aussi longs – se balançant au gré du vent qu'il produit. Par-dessus le strict uniforme de cuir noir des élèves de Brocéliande, il a passé une splendide robe de sorcier jaune feu qui lui donne encore plus de prestance et de beauté. Quelques filles gloussent sur son passage tandis qu'il poursuit son chemin vers son groupe d'amis.

J'ai je crois déjà dit combien je le crains, et cela pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles. Cependant, en cet instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Mes peines ne s'envolent pas, loin de là, mais je me sens…plus légère, ou plutôt moins lourde.

Je crois bien que Lily se souviendra toute sa vie de la réaction, plus qu'étonnante, qui est la mienne en cet instant. Alors que Galadriel s'arrête un instant au niveau des Maraudeurs, sans doute pour leur parler, je bondis de ma place et cours me jeter à son cou.

- Oh, Gal, je lui murmure tandis qu'il m'emprisonne dans l'étau de ses bras, tu ne peux pas savoir…

Et, sans rien rajouter de plus, je fonds en larmes. Ce ne sont pas quelques larmichettes de gamine, mais plutôt un énorme torrent, celui qui me faisait défaut la semaine passée.

Je me libère de toute ma peine. J'avais besoin de pleurer, mais il me manquait pour cela une épaule amie sur laquelle je peux réellement compter. Ma faute est oubliée. Les détails viendront ensuite. Je n'ai pour l'instant qu'un seul souci, témoigner par mes larmes de la déchirure et du vide de mon cœur.

Lily est sidérée. James en reste bouche bée. Peter oublie son assiette. Remus me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Seul Sirius n'est qu'à moitié surpris. Si il soupçonnait bien un lien entre Galadriel et moi, il n'en avait pas mesuré l'ampleur.

Mais moi, je ne vois rien de tout cela. Je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps, tandis que Galadriel, l'ami qui me manquait en ces heures cruelles, me serre gentiment contre lui.

Je le sens toucher ma nuque. Gal entre dans ma mémoire et visionne toutes les images que j'ai gardées de ces derniers jours. Je les lui montre volontiers, ma scène avec Remus m'a trop faite souffrir pour que je puisse en garder les détails pour moi seule. Cette tâche achevée, je sens une bienfaisante vague de fraîcheur qui me parcourt. Mes larmes ne s'en arrêtent pas pour autant, mais je commence à reprendre mes esprits.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, par Merlin. Je n'aurais pas dû. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Oh, par tous les dieux celtes, je crois bien que le moment fatidique se rapproche à grands pas. Quoique…ce n'est plus si grave à présent. Plus rien ne me retient à Poudlard.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demande Galadriel à Remus de sa belle voix grave où perce une colère difficilement contenue.

Remus ne réponds rien, tout bouleversé qu'il est encore de mon comportement plus qu'inattendu, à moins qu'il ne désire disparaître sous terre, tant la colère d'un Furien peut être dangereuse. Les yeux de mon ami brillent en ce moment même d'un éclat qui témoigne de sa fureur. Fausse crainte cependant, car Gal se détourne bien vite de lui pour revenir vers moi.

- Ma pauvre Ambry, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille sans que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre, je vais m'occuper de toi. On va tâcher d'arranger ça.

Il me soulève comme si j'étais un poids plume (ce que je dois de fait être) et m'emmène hors de la salle, loin des yeux indiscrets, et surtout loin de Remus. Là-bas, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, cinq têtes se tournent vers Carena. Elle leur lance un sourire triomphant et légèrement méchant puis, accompagnée par son voisin aux cheveux en brosse, se mets en devoir de me rejoindre.


	17. Explications

Bonjour bonjour ! voilà donc un nouveau chapitre et une grande révélation. Enfin, pas si grande que ça puisque je suppose que chacun s'en doutait plus ou moins.

Je vais me taire. Mais avant cela…je fais ma petite pub habituelle. Khana (alias moi) a publié un début de roman sur le site nommé « Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante » Elle aimerait beaucoup avoir votre avis… *yeux de chat potté*

Merci, en tout cas, de me lire. Et merci pour vos reviews ! elles me font très très très très très plaisir !

!

- Je suis désolé.

Nous sommes dans le parc. Devinez où ? Au bord du lac ! C'est encore l'endroit où je me sens la plus tranquille. Galadriel est seul avec moi. Carena et son compagnon ont préféré attendre au loin, et nous laisser seuls.

Je ne comprends pas. Ce devrait être à moi d'être désolée. C'est moi qui ais fait la bêtise. C'est moi qui me suis sauvée. C'est moi qui me suis brûlé les ailes.

- J'aurais dû m'occuper de toi. J'aurais dû rester. Je n'aurais même pas dû te laisser partir. Ce genre de choses ne pouvait qu'arriver. Si seulement je t'avais prévenue…

- Gal…je l'interromps avant qu'il ne dise plus de bêtises encore. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'as rien fait. J'étais obligée de partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Pas après ça. C'est de ma faute si je suis dans cet état là.

- Ambry…

- Ne fais pas comme si c'était rien ! Ce n'est pas rien ! J'ai failli te tuer !

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas mort puisque je suis ici. Tout ce qui me reste c'est une petite cicatrice. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'étais pas toi-même à ce moment là.

- Je t'ai attaqué ! Qui tiendra compte du fait que ma magie me faisait mal à ce moment là ? Fuir était ma seule solution !

- Absolument pas. Tu sais que j'étais à Brocéliande pendant les vacances, et je crois bien qu'on m'a passé le savon de ma vie. Nos professeurs savent que tu es ici, et ils ne t'en veulent pas. Tu es dans une situation difficile, et la faute en est au seul hasard.

- Alors pourquoi t'avoir appelé ?

Mes larmes ont à peu près séché. Galadriel a un sourire. Par Merlin et Morgane, je l'adore ! Comment ai-je pu me passer de lui pendant tous ces mois ? Comme il m'a manqué ! J'ai besoin de lui. En cet instant, il est le seul à pouvoir me faire oublier ma douleur. Mais…je le connais assez pour savoir qu'en ce moment même, il me fait des cachotteries.

- Arthus. Tu es trop précieuse pour être abandonnée.

Fin de l'idylle. Retour aux réalités. J'aime beaucoup Arthus, je le considère même comme un père, mais il ne sait rien, rien de ce que j'aie pu vivre. Je ne suis qu'un objet entre ses mains. Un jouet bien traité certes, mais une marionnette.

- Pas pour tout le monde, dis-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

Les larmes me reviennent. Je n'avais pas oublié Remus, loin de là, mais les deux problèmes étaient intimement liés. Si je n'avais pas attaqué Galadriel, je ne serais pas venue en Angleterre. Je n'aurais pas connu Remus. Mon amour, ma vie…

- Ma pauvre chérie, reprend Galadriel en me serrant davantage contre lui, j'ai conscience de ce que tu vis… Mais crois-moi, le monde entier n'est pas contre toi. Beaucoup de gens t'aiment, à commencer par Brocéliande. Regarde Carena, Maël, Arthus, et tant d'autres ! Et moi alors ! Nous savons tous que ta vie n'est pas toujours drôle, mais je te promets que nous allons faire de notre mieux pour arranger ça.

- Laisse tomber, je murmure tandis que la belle robe de Galadriel se mouille de mes larmes. Il ira voir ailleurs. L'eau coulera sous les ponts et tout reprendra comme avant.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Hein ? Il dit quoi, là ? Je crois bien que j'aie loupé un ou deux chapitres…

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant, continue-t-il sur le ton le plus naturel du monde. Quand tu es partie, tu ne le connaissais pas. Tu ne connaissais pas les effets de l'amour. Aujourd'hui – et ce disant il pose une main sur mon cœur – tu as appris à vivre en fonction de lui. Je le vois dans tes yeux, ta peine est de celles dont on ne se remet jamais si tu ne la soignes pas.

J'ai rien suivi…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? je ne puis m'empêcher de répliquer. Je ne te crois pas spécialiste en la matière, autant que je sache.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais je te connais. Tu n'étais pas ainsi lorsque tu étais avec Maël. Tes yeux n'avaient pas cette lumière que j'y ai vue lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés le mois dernier. Maël n'avait pas fait de toi le centre de son univers, et toi tu continuais à vivre, qu'il soit là ou pas. Lorsque vous vous êtes séparés, tu n'as pas versé une larme, j'ai même douté de ton chagrin. Aujourd'hui, tu te transformes en torrent. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas…

- Alors tu penses que je vais mourir de chagrin ?

Merlin que Galadriel est encourageant ! Voilà qu'il passe une bonne dizaine de minutes à m'exposer par a + b = c combien j'aime Remus, mon oxygène et ma raison d'être. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, je le sais déjà. Pourquoi croit-il que je me sens si vide ? Je sais déjà que la situation est sans espoir. Remus, je l'ai entendu par Shana et consorts, aurait déjà en vue une Serdaigle de sixième année dont le nom m'est heureusement encore inconnu. Il se moque de moi, je meurs à petit feu et il m'assassine encore.

- Non, Ambry, tu interprètes. Je ne disais pas que tu peux déjà creuser ta tombe, mais bien qu'au contraire tu peux la reboucher. Ta magie est immense, ta peine aussi, mais ta puissance d'amour encore plus. S'il te plaît, laisse-toi porter, d'accord ? Carena et Maël vont s'occuper de toi, et tu vas revenir parmi nous. Moi, je vais voir précisément ce qu'il en est.

Gal me dépose un léger baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers le château. Deux secondes après son départ, je ne suis même pas surprise de me sentir empoignée par chaque bras. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort, après tout. Peut-être que le secret de la vie, c'est la vérité…


	18. I am what I am

Infirmerie. Miroir. Désespoir.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Avais-je tant changé que cela ? Je me savais laide, mais il faut croire que cette dernière semaine n'a fait qu'empirer la situation.

Voilà longtemps que je n'avais plus osé regarder mon reflet. Maintenant que Carena m'y force, je comprends pourquoi Remus m'a préféré une bimbo, car je la présume telle. Merlin, je ne ressemble à rien ! Certes, l'entourage de deux Furiens au summum de leur beauté est des plus dévalorisants à mon égard. Mais tout de même…

Je suis d'une pâleur cadavérique. Mes cheveux ressemblent à de la ficelle. D'énormes cernes me mangent les yeux, et mes joues sont plus creuses que jamais. J'ai peine à croire que c'est bien moi, le monstre assis devant le miroir.

- Franchement, je t'ai connue mieux que ça…

Grrr ! S'il y en a un qui ne changera jamais, c'est bien Maël, celui aux cheveux en bataille pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il a l'émotivité d'une petite cuillère. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser piéger par les apparences. Sous couvert de l'ironie, il possède une incroyable sensibilité, celle-là même qui doit en ce moment l'obliger à rester en ma compagnie. Parfois, il comprend mieux que Galadriel. Nous avons vécu ensemble quelque chose qui nous a rapprochés à tout jamais.

- Tu n'es pas partial, lui répond Carena tandis qu'il lui tire la langue. Tu es sorti avec elle.

C'est ça : quelque chose…

- Justement, je suis un des mieux placés pour donner mon avis. Tu vas voir, rajoute-t-il à mon adresse, il va vite se mordre les doigts.

Je ne puis retenir un soupir. Maël parle pour me faire plaisir, je le vois bien. Comme si Remus allait de nouveau s'intéresser à moi ! Sa nouvelle copine doit certainement bien plus lui plaire. Ne m'a-t-il pas dit…quoi déjà ? « Pour toi et pour moi, il faut s'en arrêter là ? » C'est très révélateur. Beaucoup trop même, et j'ai du mal à comprendre que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt.

- Et pour ça, continue Carena, tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser de faire cette tête ! J'ai envoyé un elfe chercher tes affaires.

- J'ai déjà des affaires…

- Tu parles de cet affreux uniforme ? Pardon, mais ce n'est pas mettable, ça. Je me demande même comment tu fais pour supporter cette horreur.

- Facile pourtant…tu mets ça le matin et tu le gardes toute la journée…

Ma tentative de bravade échoue lamentablement.

- Inutile d'essayer de gagner du temps ! Donne-moi la main.

Le coup d'œil que je lui jette m'apprend qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Carena est debout devant moi. Ayant remonté ses manches, elle découvre des bras entièrement auréolés d'une fine lueur bleue. La magie, en fait. L'Eau, la plus puissante. Si chaque Furien a un élément de prédilection, il peut néanmoins faire usage, mais de manière plus restreinte, des autres éléments constituant notre magie. Carena a beau ne maîtriser parfaitement que l'Air, elle sait manier l'Eau.

- Dépêche-toi, reprend-t-elle, je ne vais pas tenir une éternité. Maël, prends l'autre main.

Ledit Maël s'exécute (en même temps, je crois bien que Carena ne lui avait pas laissé le choix), et je me retrouve en un instant menottée par deux Furiens entourés d'Eau.

L'Eau.

Une incroyable fraîcheur parcourt mes veines et se répand dans tout mon être, la même que Galadriel m'avait offerte lorsque je pleurais. Je me sens bien.

Tout en douceur, cette sensation s'empare de moi. Prise par cette onde, je sens – sans en souffrir – les transformations qui s'opèrent sur mon corps.

Pourtant je les connais. Je connais la brûlure qui me prend la colonne vertébrale et m'étire vers le haut, me faisant gagner cinq bons centimètres. Je connais le feu qui me prend les yeux et m'aveugle. Je connais cette brusque accélération de mes sens enflammant mes narines et mes oreilles. Je connais cette brusque contraction de mes muscles, attestant de leur soudain développement. Je connais et j'attends. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire. Attendre et subir.

Quelques vagues mots me parviennent à la tête, mais sans passer par mes oreilles. Je touche des êtres vivants, donc j'entends leur pensée. Alors, je m'érige une barrière mentale et me concentre davantage sur cette sensation, si connue, mais si douce lorsque je suis aidée.

Mes ongles s'allongent et deviennent plus pointus. Mes traits s'affinent, alors que mon corps prend davantage d'ampleur. Je suis moins enfant, plus femme.

J'ouvre les yeux et ne reconnais plus rien. J'ai changé de regard. Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sens tout. Plus rien ne m'échappe.

Carena lâche ma main, puis Maël. L'onde de fraîcheur qu'ils me transmettaient disparaît, mais je me sens bien. C'est cela. Oui, par Merlin, je me sens bien !

J'ai à présent les cheveux d'une brillance sans égale. Mes traits ont acquis une noblesse qui, sans les rendre méconnaissables, leur donne une prestance qui écrit sur mon visage ma fonction : Gardienne de la Paix, endormant son danger par la lumière de son apparence. Mais le centre de ma nature demeure mes yeux, dont les pupilles bleues hurlent le monstre que je cache. Je suis redevenue celle que je suis depuis mon septième anniversaire : la pire des Furies.

Je revis. Le monde m'appartient. Le vent souffle au dehors, et un élève de première année tente d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle n'est pas si dangereuse que cela. Je n'y perçois qu'un troupeau de centaures, des licornes, et des oiseaux. Pas de loup-garou comme le dit la légende. Tant pis pour l'élève, le garde-chasse – qui ne doit rien savoir – le rattrape à peine les premiers arbres passés. Si seulement ils savaient…le plus dangereux des endroits est toujours celui où je suis.

Le lac. Des Sirènes, des Strangulots, un calamar. Cela au moins est vrai. Le royaume des créatures aquatiques est des plus vaste. J'y perçois chaque remous de l'eau, chaque battement de nageoire. Le chien du garde-chasse lape à grand bruit, je peux l'entendre. Un Pitiponk lui agrippe le museau, et il détale en jappant. Trouillard.

Cet univers est le mien. C'est celui où, pourvu que je le veuille, je perçois tout.

Mais je ne le veux pas. Ou plutôt je ne le dois pas. Je le disais à Galadriel. La magie n'est pas un cadeau, et spécialement la mienne. Tout percevoir me fait connaître des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun droit. Mais il y a plus que cela.

Il me suffit de le vouloir pour que je puisse étendre mon contrôle sur tout ce qui m'environne. Chaque être, chaque chose, contient de l'eau. Il ne me faudrait que quelques secondes pour transformer ce parc, si beau, en un lieu de désolation. Ma magie atteint les sommets, je suis une Furie, La Furie. Celle que tous ceux de mon âge et les jeunes craignent. Je peux les écraser d'un simple mouvement de bras. Le contrôle que j'exerce sur les autres éléments n'est rien comparable au leur, mais ma maîtrise dépasse ce qu'on peut imaginer. Et je ressens tout.

Nous ne sommes que peu. Six Furiens maîtrisent l'Eau, six sur quelques milliers. Le plus âgé a cent vingt ans. La plus jeune, c'est moi.

Je maîtrise tout, et la tentation de donner libre cours à ma colère est forte. Je suis gouvernée par une magie qui dépasse l'entendement. Sans cesse je dois lutter pour éviter de détruire ce qui me gêne. Sous mon apparence humaine, j'écrasais des télescopes dans ma main pour ne pas céder à la tentation de me transformer. J'aurais pu noyer Lupin, qui à l'époque m'énervait tant. Maintenant, je ne puis lui faire le moindre mal. Mais elle, elle… Il m'a remplacée, je le sais. Son nom, je l'ignore, certes plus pour longtemps. Mais qu'elle passe devant moi et je l'étrangle sans que personne ne puisse m'arrêter.

Non, mauvaise idée. Remus ne m'aime pas, je le sais, mais son indifférence se muerait en haine. Je ne veux pas cela. Qu'il m'ignore. Mais si seulement il savait combien je souffre… Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je suis crainte, et cela vaut mieux. Personne, aucun sorcier ne doit connaître mes faiblesses. Pas même… Non, il ne faut pas y penser.

- Arrête de rêver, me dit Carena sur un ton des plus joyeux, et change-toi.

Elle me jette dans les bras une tenue que je reconnais sans peine, même en fermant les yeux. Combinaison de cuir noir, cape bleue. L'uniforme des élèves de Brocéliande, et ma couleur, marque de ma puissance.


	19. Colère

- Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite explication, dit Galadriel en s'installant face aux Maraudeurs. Toi, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

La nouvelle copine de Remus lance un regard outré à son petit-ami, persuadée qu'il prendra sa défense. Pourtant, pauvre d'elle, Remus ne la regarde même pas et murmure :

- Va travailler, Grace, tu n'es pas concernée.

Oh Merlin, je crois qu'il a compris ce que Gal lui veut. Surtout que mon ami ne paraît vraiment pas être de bonne humeur, et ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Et encore, ils n'ont rien vu.

Ainsi c'est Grace…Grace Angton… Elle va souffrir !

- Les trois autres, restez ici ! Vous êtes tous concernés !

Je confirme, Gal est en colère. Il se contrôle, mais…je le garde à l'œil. Ce serait dommage pour sa carrière qu'il se rende coupable d'un quadruple meurtre.

- J'ai une annonce : vous êtes des abrutis.

Tout à fait d'accord…pour les trois autres, du moins.

- Hé !

Ben voyons…Comme si Sirius n'y était pour rien…entre tous, il est bien le pire des crétins.

- Parfaitement, des abrutis, et toi en premier ! rajoute-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Remus. J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à Ambre. C'est…ignoble.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Peter qui sort de son mutisme. Personne n'a rien fait !

C'est vrai que lui…mis à part décorer…non, je suis de mauvaise foi, Peter peut être gentil. Mais il n'a rien fait non plus au moment fatidique, il n'a rien tenté, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentille avec lui.

- Oh non, pratiquement rien ! Elle a juste pleuré pendant une heure sans s'arrêter !

- Comédie ! reprend James. Avec Lily elle n'a pas versé une larme.

Imbécile.

- Et il ne t'est sans doute pas venu à l'idée qu'elle n'appréciait pas ta chère Evans ? Certaines personnes ne se confient qu'à ceux qu'ils aiment, et Ambre est du nombre !

Le fauteuil perd un accoudoir. Gal le considère un moment avec un œil satisfait, avant de jeter sa victime au feu et de s'attaquer au deuxième.

- Tu me parais bien la connaître, grogne Remus depuis le canapé où il tente de disparaître.

- Mais elle a peur de toi, rajoute Sirius fier comme un coq de sa déclaration.

Hum…la bêtise me paraît être une épidémie parmi eux…

- En effet ! Je la connais mieux que vous tous réunis, même vous deux ! crie-t-il en pointant James et Remus du doigt. Si seulement vous aviez un peu de jugeote, vous auriez compris…

Réponse synchronisée.

- Compris quoi ?

- Je l'aime. Pas comme elle t'aimait toi (nouveau doigt accusateur vers Remus), pas comme ce que tu as cru avant que tu ne la traites comme un jouet cassé qu'on jette, mais comme tu aurais dû le faire (regard haineux vers James qui recule de quelques pas). Je l'aime comme ma sœur, je la considère comme ma sœur. Ce que toi, (nouveau regard accusateur vers James) visiblement, tu ne fais pas.

Silence de mort. Hum… Leur aurait-il posé une colle ?

Je ne sais que penser. Mon nom. Il a dit mon nom. Mon vrai nom. Pas Ponny, ce n'était qu'une mascarade destinée à me cacher. Gal m'a trahie. Enfin, presque. S'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'ils sont sacrément peu dégourdis. D'accord, c'est le cas, mais les indices sont si…flagrants qu'un Botruc les verrait.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Rien dans cette discussion n'était prévu. Gal est allé trop loin. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Oh Merlin, Merlin, dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ? Il avait tort. Ma blessure reste ouverte, personne ne pourra la renfermer. Je disparaîtrais, je ne serais qu'un éphémère… ou je vivrais ainsi.

Attention, James va parler !

- Attends… (je crois que ça monte au cerveau…) Attends… (y a peut-être un bug…) Tu as dis que… (on progresse !) Ambre… (il y a tout de même quelques ratés…)

Gal paraît hésiter. Doit-il le dire ? Doit-il démentir ? Doit-il se taire ?

Je ne suis pas loin, seulement à quelques couloirs de là. Mais il m'entend. Je le sais. Les Furiens ont les sens surdéveloppés, et moi plus que tout autre de mon âge. Gal me connaît mieux que personne. Il sait que j'écoute. Sans doute me reprochera-t-il de l'avoir fait, car mes blessures n'en sont que plus vives. Mais je ne regrette pas.

- Dis-le, je murmure en accentuant mon attention sur la scène qui se déroule loin de moi.

Nouveau craquement. Le fauteuil rend l'âme. Sans même paraître s'en apercevoir, Gal achève de le réduire en charpie et s'attaque à son voisin.

- Ta…sœur, souffle Galadriel avec dégoût. Ta sœur que tu n'as plus vue depuis onze ans. Qui aurait cru que pareil ange puisse être dans la famille d'un tel crétin ? Elle est devenue une loque, et cela par votre faute !

Moi, une loque ? Il exagère ! Quoique non. Il a raison. J'ai beau paraître au meilleur de ma forme, et cela grâce à ma beauté de Furie, je n'en suis pas moins au comble du désespoir. Remus ! Grace ! Remus et Grace ! Par tous les dieux celtes, c'est insupportable ! Lui si beau, si fin, si intelligent et elle si…banale. Pas laide, non, mais idiote, ça oui. Franchement crétine, même. Qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, je le comprends, bien que je ne cesse de le déplorer. Mais de là à aller jusqu'à…ça !

- Notre faute ? reprend Remus. C'est bien de toi qu'elle a peur, il me semble !

Gal se tait un moment. Les garçons doivent prendre son silence pour de l'hésitation, la préparation de sa défense ou de son mensonge, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais, il rassemble ses souvenirs, quand bien même il voudrait de tout son cœur les oublier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, finit-il par souffler. Sa…peur n'a aucune raison sinon elle-même.

- Tu oses dire que tu n'as rien fait alors que c'est elle qui tremble ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'ai dit que sa peur n'avait aucune motivation. Vous vous souvenez du principe de gémellité ?

Acquiescement général. Oh…miracle ! Sirius, Peter, et Remus s'aperçoivent enfin que jamais James ne leur avait touché un seul mot de mon existence. Et ce n'était pas par jalousie, vous vous en doutez bien. J'ignore si le jour de mon départ est encore inscrit dans sa mémoire, mais il me paraît clair que James avait…honte. Honte ! Par Merlin, si seulement il savait tout ce que j'ai enduré ! Honte ! Il mériterait la mort pour ce qu'il a fait.

Machinalement, j'écrase la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, une armure qui grince de protestation. Les portraits, ravis par le spectacle, se rassemblent dans leurs cadres, mais je leur lance un regard noir les enjoignant à se disperser sous peine de subir le même sort. Le message est passé, mais je gronde toujours autant de colère.

Revenons-en à nos Gryffondors…

- Ambre est ma jumelle, soupire James comme si cet aveu lui coûtait (une nouvelle armure trépasse). Et alors ? Je la connais à peine, elle a disparu le jour de nos sept ans ! Quand elle est partie, elle avait déjà changé. Elle n'était plus elle-même ! Quand deux des vôtres sont venus, Ambre était perdue, elle ne reconnaissait personne. Elle a même failli blesser mes parents !

Son ton est lourd de reproches. J'en grogne de colère et assassine une autre armure. Il pense quoi ? Que j'étais heureuse de partir ? Que j'ai fait exprès de m'énerver ? Sait-il seulement combien de jours, combien de nuits, j'ai passé à pleurer de désespoir ? Qu'a-t-il vu de tout ce que j'ai vécu ? J'étais une enfant arrachée à son foyer, et soumise comme d'autres aux aléas de sa condition. Comme tous les miens, on m'a enlevée le jour de mon septième anniversaire, et j'ai été élevée par les Furiens. C'est autre chose que ce gamin pourri-gâté.

- Justement, reprend Galadriel d'une voix douce mais où pointe une colère contrôlée, elle a été emmenée. C'était nécessaire, sinon elle aurait eu tôt-fait de vous réduire en poussière. Tu as eu de la chance de t'en tirer indemne. Ambre est une Furie.

Silence.

Silence pesant.

Silence TRES pesant.

Silence gênant.

- Ça explique bien des choses, finit par murmurer Remus. Mais pourquoi s'est-elle cachée ?

- J'y viens. Je suppose que vous savez que…enfin…parfois, la magie furienne est…incontrôlable. Lorsque nous sommes en colère, la meilleure des choses à faire est de déguerpir en vitesse.

Je ne puis retenir un ricanement, auquel répond un soupir de Galadriel. Si la colère de mon ami les avait impressionnés, les Maraudeurs savent à présent qu'ils ont échappé au pire. Et encore, ils n'ont pas tout vu. Je me demande si…enfin, j'en connais certains que j'écraserais avec autant de plaisir que je maltraite le métal.

Pas Remus évidement. Non, je ne pourrais lui faire le moindre mal. Mais James et Sirius… Par Merlin, Morgane, la dame du Lac et les dieux celtes, je les HAIS ! Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire à présent, je refuse ne serais-ce que de les voir !

D'accord, James ne m'aime pas, et peu lui importe que je sois sa sœur ou non. Mais je le déteste, je réduits les arbres en charpie à l'entente de son nom. J'inonde le château s'il essaye de me parler. Qu'il se trouve seulement à moins de vingt mètres et je hurle ! Je grogne, je cours, je tue, et personne ne pourra me rattraper. Si seulement je n'avais pas le malheur de me nommer Ambre Potter, James ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

Quoique non, mauvaise idée. Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne dois pas réitérer mes erreurs passées. Même sur lui, même sur James. Cette fois-ci, personne ne me pardonnera, et je ne veux pas davantage perdre les deux êtres qui me sont les plus chers au monde : Remus et Galadriel.

- Et alors ? reprend James. Tu l'as attaquée ? Tu as attaqué ma sœur ? Pourquoi, elle t'avait volé un biscuit ?

Heu…d'accord…James est encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais. Je me demande comment fait Gal pour ne pas pouffer de rire. La dernière remarque était d'une telle profondeur qu'elle mérite de rester dans les annales.

- Ravi de voir que tu lui attaches tout de même un peu d'importance, lâche Galadriel sans démontrer la moindre inquiétude. Mais tu te trompes. C'est elle qui m'a attaquée.

Je ne puis me retenir de prendre un air dégoûté. Ce souvenir est particulièrement douloureux, presque autant que celui du jour où Remus m'a abandonnée. Les semaines écoulées depuis ce jour n'ont été que douleur, et plus encore depuis la…séparation.

- Ambre est particulièrement sensible, reprend Gal avec une grimace démontrant combien ce souvenir lui est désagréable. Un jour, elle a craqué.

- Pourquoi ?

Ça, c'est Sirius ! Toujours avide d'information croquante à se mettre sous la dent. On dirait Rita Skeeter, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, plus connue sous le nom de Miss Ragot. Sirius est un moment sorti avec elle, ce qui expliquerait sans doute son indélicatesse et sa curiosité déplacée.

- Tu constateras par toi-même, rétorque mon ami en jouant avec le feu de la cheminée.

En effet, ils devront bien le voir un jour. Ma magie… Je suis entièrement dépendante d'elle, je ne puis vivre sans elle. Du temps où j'étais élève à Poudlard, presque…normale, en somme, je devais partir. Des jours durant. Courir, grogner, expulser ce trop plein que je retenais chaque jour. J'étais dangereuse. Je me blessais. Mais on me laissait faire. Dumbledore savait, et l'infirmière aussi.

- Pour revenir à ce que je disais, reprit Galadriel en manquant d'incendier le tapis (James fait un bond de trois mètres en arrière…froussard), je disais qu'Ambry n'a pas supporté. Ça lui arrivait assez souvent, comme à tous les Furiens, mais ce jour là a été…horrible. Elle devait se retenir depuis longtemps je pense, et…enfin, vous verrez.

Exactement. Quoique… Si seulement Gal savait de combien de maîtrise je dois faire preuve ! L'Eau est un cauchemar, bien que les nombreuses légendes gravitant autour de cet élément soient fausses. Je ne contrôle pas plus que mon élément, ma maîtrise des autres est bien légère.

L'Eau…Il n'existe que six Furiens à la manier. J'en suis la dernière. Tant qu'aucun enfant n'aura pris la relève, ma magie continuera à me torturer, mes pouvoirs à augmenter, je continuerai à souffrir. Ma vie sera plus que jamais un enfer. Et je serais seule pour le porter.

- Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez comment se déroulent nos crises. Lorsque nous sentons que nous ne pouvons plus nous contrôler nous nous isolons afin de ne faire de mal à personne, avec pour seule compagnie celle de notre coéquipier qui nous a été associé à notre arrivée à Brocéliande. Sa présence est censée nous calmer. Il doit nous empêcher…d'attaquer. J'ai reçu lors de mon arrivée à Brocéliande la dure mission d'être le coéquipier d'Ambre. La tâche n'est pas facile, mais je suis fort, et jusque là jamais je n'avais failli.

- Mais là si ! reprend un James plus virulent que jamais (décidément, j'ai du mal avec lui… il m'étonne. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner.) Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es allé trop loin et elle a été blessée ?

Hein ? Depuis quand James réagit-il de cette façon ? Il est bizarre ce type…

- Si seulement tu avais deux grammes de jugeote (ce qui est absolument désespéré), tu n'aurais rien dit et j'aurais déjà terminé ! Surtout qu'apparemment, tu ne parais pas comprendre que ma faute là dedans est pratiquement nulle. Enfin, passons. En effet, j'ai failli. C'était…horrible.

Horrible ? Oh oui. Du moins je le suppose. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Cette crise – la pire de mon existence – m'a abandonnée dans un état second. Je vois encore la dernière seconde inscrite dans ma mémoire, Galadriel qui m'entraînait vers le cœur de la forêt. Ensuite, je ne me souviens que de Gal emmené à l'infirmerie, et Arthus face à moi. Tous les regards convergeaient non pas vers moi, mais sur le monstre que j'avais été une heure durant. Je faisais peur, à mon entourage et à moi-même.

La voix de Galadriel tremble. Je voudrais l'interrompre, reprendre le récit à sa place. Le résultat serait le même cependant, alors je m'abstiens. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que je me montre. Pas encore.

- Ambre ne reconnaissait personne, souffle mon ami en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Elle hurlait, elle grognait… Sa puissance atteignait des sommets. Je n'ai pas pu la contrer, elle était trop forte. Alors…elle s'est retournée contre moi. Je l'avais certes cherché, dans l'espoir qu'elle épargnerait l'école. Même les professeurs n'auraient pu lui faire face. Mais je n'avais pas mesuré combien…

Silence. Les Maraudeurs restent bouche bée. Je ne les vois pas, mais devine – c'est trop facile – qu'ils doivent à présent me prendre pour la pire des bêtes. Ce que je suis, hélas.

- Elle m'a pratiquement tué, reprend Galadriel. Ambre était bien pire qu'un loup garou. Elle s'acharnait sur moi, et j'ai eu du mal à appeler l'école pour qu'on vienne m'aider. Je me rends à présent compte que c'était une énorme erreur, Ambre aurait continué son carnage sans aucune pitié, et un mort vaut mieux que cent. Heureusement, il y avait alors un Furien Eau dans les bâtiments. Arthus Shockley, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de lui, il collabore avec le bureau des Aurors. Il a réussi à la calmer, je me demande d'ailleurs par quel miracle. Enfin, il ne s'en est pas tiré indemne non plus.

Exact, je crois même que suite à cette…heu…altercation, Arthus a marché avec une canne pendant quelques semaines, même si à la fin il la gardait plus pour la classe que par réel besoin. Il est bizarre parfois. Enfin, moi je dis ça, mais je n'étais pas là pour voir. Je ne suis informée de cette période que dans la mesure des souvenirs de Carena, et son interprétation est des plus subjectives.

- Et comment ça s'est terminé ?

Mal. Très mal pour moi. Fichu Black, il me paraît décidé à ne pas laisser échapper la moindre miette de ragot. Si seulement il était l'armure que je réduis en charpie…

- J'ai passé deux mois à l'infirmerie entre la vie et la mort. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, Ambre était partie et personne ne savait où elle était. Deux mois encore m'ont fallu pour que je recouvre le plein usage de mon corps et de ma magie. La seule trace qu'il me reste aujourd'hui est cette balafre que vous voyez. C'est par honte qu'elle est venue se terrer à Poudlard.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sérieusement nous faire croire ça alors qu'elle t'a sauté au cou ? murmure une voix que je reconnais sans peine comme étant celle de Remus.

Galadriel ne répond pas immédiatement. Il reste quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague, sans paraître avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ses lèvres bougent, presque imperceptiblement : il me parle, si bas que je l'entends à peine. Et moi, masochiste comme jamais, je l'écoute.

« Savoure. » j'entends de mon côté. « Il est jaloux. »

Je me permets de lui rétorquer un grognement sceptique. Galadriel n'en sourit que davantage, et continue comme si je lui avais donné ma bénédiction.

« Qui avait raison ? »

Je n'en jure pas, mais il me semble tout à coup entendre la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn, fredonnée de manière nasillarde et fausse. Inquiétant. Pas déplaisant, loin de là, mais affreusement mensonger. Il faudra que je lui en touche un mot. Non pas me battre face à lui, je le mettrais aisément au tapis, mais j'aurais trop peur de faire de nouvelles erreurs. Enfin, tout de même, je n'apprécie pas qu'on me nargue impunément.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander, reprend Gal sur un ton plus enjoué. Elle confirmera, mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être excellents amis. Nous sommes comme frère et sœur. Ce n'est un secret pour personne à Brocéliande, pas plus que le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Maël.

- QUOI ?

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec mon frère…mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ce n'est pas possible ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Il fait exprès ! Où se croit-il ? Je lui avais donné mon aval (enfin, il me l'a arraché. Non, en fait, à la réflexion, Galadriel ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis), mais pas pour…ça !

« Je sais ce que je fais. »

La petite voix, le retour !

« Permets-moi d'en douter ! »

« Il est jaloux ! C'est bon signe, non ? »

Tiens, il n'y a plus d'armure dans ce couloir… Tant pis, je me venge sur une statue de métal. J'ignore de qui elle est l'effigie, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'en reste bientôt plus qu'une petite boule de bronze. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je rapproche ce qui fut une statue de ma bouche. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour que mon souffle, à ma demande, ne se transforme en flammes. Je ne suis pas douée pour manier le feu, loin de là. Galadriel a plus de souffle qu'un dragon, je puis à peine produire de quoi enflammer une allumette.

Le métal fond, me brûle, je m'en moque. Je veux détruire, passer ma colère.

Un fantôme me regarde bouche bée. Le moine gras de Poufsouffle. Je le dégage d'un coup de vent sans prendre garde à ses protestations.

- Oh, vous l'ignoriez ? reprend Galadriel avec un ton des plus innocents. Ambre et Maël ont été ensemble un moment. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, trois mois je crois. Je ne connais pas tous les détails du pourquoi du comment, je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. Enfin, vous pourrez toujours demander à Carena si ça vous chante… Ambre et Maël sont maintenant bons amis, mais il y a toujours un petit risque…on ne sait jamais.

Gare aux oreilles !

? Ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il est devenu dingue ? Certes, il l'était déjà avant, mais ça va de mal en pis !

Si seulement je n'avais pas déjà commis une énorme bêtise je crois bien que je me dépêcherai d'aller lui régler son compte. Comme s'il y avait le moindre risque que je sorte à nouveau avec Maël ! Nous nous sommes séparés il y a deux ans sans cris ni pleurs, d'un accord tacite, et soulagés de mettre fin à cette situation stérile. Mais à quoi pense Gal, nom d'un Enormus à babilles à lunettes ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Je ne tarde hélas pas à avoir ma réponse. Je voudrais disparaître sous terre, car il m'apparaît à présent que Galadriel a tout bien calculé. J'ignore si son plan a parfaitement fonctionné, mais toujours est-il que James se lève d'un bond, attrape Remus par le col et fonce vers le trou du portrait. Pendant ce temps, Gal demande d'un ton innocent :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- On va voir Ambre, réplique mon très cher frère tandis que Sirius et Peter lui emboîtent le pas.

Mon hurlement de rage s'entend dans tout le château.

héhé, dix pages word. je suis fière de moi. d'habitude, les chapitres comme ça je les sépare.

bon, fini le blabla. j'ai envie de baffer Sirius. *s'en va avec une hache*


	20. Traîtres! Un détail, vous avez dit?

- Une parole est une parole, dit Carena d'un ton qui paraît sans réplique. Galadriel m'a dit comment tu te comportais, et j'ai promis d'arranger ça.

- Car', je grogne, je peux très bien aller aux cuisines… Et je t'ai déjà dit que je faisais exprès et qu'ils me coupaient l'appétit !

- C'est ça ! Ça ne t'a tout de même pas empêché de sortir avec l'un d'eux il me semble. Et puis je te connais, tu es un estomac sur pattes. Allez, inutile de protester, on y va !

Je lui jette un regard noir auquel elle ne répond pas, occupée à me traîner vers la Grande Salle.

Fichue Carena ! Même si mes pertes d'appétit n'étaient dues qu'à un désir de diminuer ma magie (plus un Furien est puissant, plus il mange), elle semble prendre pour acquis que je suis des plus déséquilibrées, quand bien même elle sait pertinemment que mon activité favorite est, après ne rien faire, manger.

Quoique…autre solution possible, elle est de mèche avec Galadriel. Maël aussi probablement, il n'est jamais loin. Grrr, ça va faire du vilain !

Cela fait bien trois jours que j'échappe de mon mieux à cette épreuve, manger dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves et mes congénères. Non pas que cela m'ennuie, ça non.

C'est pire encore.

Je ne veux pas voir mon frère, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni même Remus, et encore moins sa greluche. Si je croise leurs regards, je n'aurais plus de paix, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Il me suffit de ressentir de violents élancements dans la poitrine chaque fois qu'un de leurs noms est prononcé. Il me suffit d'arracher les arbres de la forêt lorsque, par hasard, quelqu'un parle de Remus. Il me suffit de fuir, de hurler, de griffer, pour ensuite afficher un calme des plus factices. Non, si je les vois, si je leur parle, il me faudra à nouveau partir. Je serais un danger, celui que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être, et qui a fait tant de mal à Galadriel.

Mais alors, quelle mouche a bien pu piquer Carena ? Elle me connaît, elle a vu les blessures que j'ai infligées à Galadriel. Par tous les dieux celtes, croit-elle vraiment que si James me parle, je saurais me contrôler ? Croit-elle vraiment que je saurais regarder calmement l'hideux spectacle offert par Remus et Grace ?

- Ambre Héloïse Potter ! crie brusquement Carena, si fort que je ne puis m'empêcher de gronder à cet instant. Cesse de résister. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va manger dans la Grande Salle, et puis c'est tout. Personne ne tentera rien. Galadriel est avec eux, il les retiendra.

Ou me retiendra, ça dépend… Hum, mais ça doit être joyeux comme ambiance. Gal m'a dit être en froid avec eux depuis leur petite discussion. J'imagine très bien la scène : James qui lui reproche de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt que je suis sa sœur, Remus qui tente de se faire oublier, Sirius et Peter solidaires de leurs amis. Je me demande tout de même…s'ils ne s'entendent plus, qu'est ce qu'il fait avec eux ?

Et elle voudrait que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Galadriel et les Maraudeurs ! Par le serpent de Salazar, le mélange est des plus explosifs ! Gal s'est montré très discret ces derniers jours, ce qui m'étonne de lui. A moins que…récapitulons :

Galadriel absent + Maraudeurs en sa compagnie + Carena qui me force à aller dans la Grande Salle = …

Ce serait plausible.

Non, non, non ! Pas de doute, il y a une véritable conspiration ! Ils n'ont rien compris ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je dois tourner la page. Oublier serait impossible, me remettre également, mais je voudrais au moins comprendre au plus profond de moi-même qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Mon esprit le sait, mais mon cœur, lui, s'entête à le nier.

- As-tu seulement songé aux réactions que je pourrais susciter ? dis-je en désespoir de cause, tout en me retenant de lui faire exécuter un vol plané.

- Quelles réactions ? me répond la traîtresse d'une voix des plus innocentes. Tu es une Furie, moi aussi, il n'y a aucun mal à cela. De toute façon, je doute que quiconque te reconnaisse, tu es très différente de celle qu'ils ont connue. Inutile de discuter, tu viens !

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me tire violement par le bras. J'exécute un vol des plus élégants – sinon voyants – et atterris en plein milieu de l'allée centrale deux secondes avant Carena. Saleté. Elle m'a eu par surprise, ce n'est pas fair play. Quoique c'est normal, c'est une Malfoy, et son frère fait pareil (même s'ils ne peuvent pas se sentir). Grrr, j'en ferais bien de la chair à pâté, moi !

Un instant…

Quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a bien trop longtemps que je ne suis venue, je ne parviens pas à déterminer quoi, mais…Une chose ne va pas.

Réfléchissons…observons.

Ça y est. Je sais.

La salle est silencieuse. Pas de ce silence parsemé de chuchotements ou mâchouilles, un véritable silence. Silence de mort.

Personne ne parle. Personne ne mange. Tous les regards sont dirigés sur l'étrange créature que je suis, reine de beauté, Gardienne de la Paix, et paradoxalement donneuse de mort. Enfin non, pas que sur moi. J'ignore si quiconque m'a reconnue, mais il est certain que chacun fixe avec une curiosité non dissimulée ma cape bleue, celle qui clame à l'école entière ma monstruosité, mon Elément.

Je les ignore. Des milliers d'odeurs atteignent mes narines, et je lutte pour ne pas m'abandonner à la panique. Tout Poudlard est là. Charmant… Je peux tout distinguer. Frites, purée (beurk, beurk, et triple beurk !), jambon, gâteau, jus de citrouille. Miam…

Sapin, bois, sueur, paille, roses, lys. Tant de parfums qui me touchent les narines. Je ne peux les repousser, mon état actuel de stress exacerbe mes sens, au point que c'en devient presque douloureux.

Pourtant, quelque chose se distingue… Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais senti auparavant qu'au travers de souvenirs, mais que je reconnais sans peine. Une, non, plusieurs odeurs humaines, alliées au puissant et désagréable fumet des animaux.

Il y a des Animagi.

Quatre. L'un est éloigné des autres, c'est un professeur. Trois sont dans les élèves. Oh Merlin, mais que font-ils ici ? Un cerf, un chien, un rat. Tous assis côtes à côtes, si j'en crois mon nez. Personne ne paraît s'en soucier, probablement qu'ils sont les seuls à le savoir. Merlin, qu'ils empestent !

Non, il y a autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre, assis non loin d'eux, quelqu'un qui justifie tout le poids de leurs capacités.

Un loup-garou.

Récapitulons : trois animagi et un loup-garou sont dans la salle. Ils puent plus fort qu'une charogne, et je dois faire preuve d'un énorme sang-froid pour me retenir de me pincer le nez, chose qui n'aurait pas manqué de mettre la puce à l'oreille de certains. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?

Les élèves n'ont pas cessé de me regarder. J'en fusille quelques uns du regard, sans pour autant obtenir l'effet escompté. Si on me reconnaît dangereuse – les avertissements des professeurs ont porté leurs fruits – je doute qu'on sache exactement quelle est ma monstruosité. Personne ne doit ne serais-ce que supposer combien je puis me montrer sauvage et meurtrière. Personne ne doit songer à l'ampleur de ma force. Personne ne doit croire que les légendes prennent ici tout leur sens, et combien elles sont vraies.

Le silence n'est plus le même. Plusieurs voix murmurent, répétant toutes la même chose qui me glace le sang et serre les poings, faute de statue sur laquelle passer mon humeur :

- C'est Ambre Ponny !

- C'est Ponny…

- Hé, regardez, Ponny est une Furie !

Ainsi, on m'a reconnue, malgré mon nouveau visage, mes vêtements féériques, et mes cheveux fraîchement coupés en un carré court par une Carena s'improvisant experte en coiffure. En entendant ces démonstrations, je ne puis retenir une grimace.

Ponny… Quel nom idiot. Vraiment, j'aurais pu trouver mieux. Je me suis presque vendue en me nommant ainsi. James doit vraiment être un crétin pour ne pas m'avoir reconnue.

J'ouvre la bouche, laissant sortir un grognement du plus bel effet. Carena ricane tandis que les élèves, probablement apeurés à l'idée que je les déchiquète si jamais l'envie m'en prend, retournent à leurs assiettes. A la table des professeurs, je vois clairement un de mes enseignants de Brocéliande soupirer avant de reprendre sur un ton des plus naturels sa conversation avec le garde-chasse. Il paraît des plus calmes, mais je vois à la contraction de son visage qu'il blâme mon apparition, et qu'il se tient prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Il y a ici tant de choses, tant d'odeurs, que me tenir tranquille relève de la gageure. Mais qu'il n'aille pas m'imputer la faute ! C'est Carena qui m'a obligée, moi je n'y suis pour rien !

Les bancs remuent du côté de la table des Gryffondors. On vient dans ma direction. J'arrête de respirer, me donnant toute à mon ouïe. Il n'y a que deux solutions : ou bien un élève particulièrement mal luné a l'intention de me poser une multitude de questions aussi déplacées qu'énervantes, ou bien il s'agit de mon frère. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je dois me retenir de hurler et le chasser vite.

Non, il peut y avoir pire. Si je me retrouve face à Black, je ne réponds plus de moi. Tant pis pour ce que pourra penser James… Sa honte se justifiera, au moins, et il comprendra que toute tentative de rapprochement demeurera stérile.

Je me retourne donc pour faire face au curieux, prête à piquer une colère plus impressionnante que dangereuse.

James.

Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, non ! Je devrais m'enfuir. Je devrais. Après tout ce qui s'est passé – ou plutôt qui ne s'est pas passé – entre nous, la meilleure des logiques voudrait que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Je sais, la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, c'était face à Remus, et c'est ce jour-là que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Mais là, c'est différent. J'aimais Remus, tandis que le simple fait de voir à James me paraît…odieux. C'est le mot.

Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Pas d'un centimètre. James est face à moi, et je suis comme paralysée. Est-ce parce que je viens de constater combien nous nous ressemblons ? Est-ce parce que, derrière lui, je viens d'apercevoir Sirius qui essaye de tirer vers nous un Remus plus protestant que jamais ? Est-ce à cause du regard triomphant de Galadriel ?

Je recommence à respirer, sans doute avec le fol espoir de parvenir à me distraire et de pouvoir, enfin, bouger.

Raté. Enfin, pas tellement si on y réfléchit. Le choc me fait reculer de quelques pas. Carena me retient de tomber tandis que James tend la main en une réplique des plus suppliantes. Je ne vois rien de cela. Tout mon être se concentre à présent sur mon odorat.

Merlin, non ! Non, non, non ! Impossible ! Je dois rêver. Non ! Ils n'auraient pas pu… pas eux ! Mes sens étaient-ils si atrophiés que cela lorsque je me fondais dans la masse ? Je n'aurais tout de même pas pu louper…ça !

Horreur. Horreur et damnation. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Les Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs sont les Animagi ! Trois d'entre eux, du moins. Mais alors…

Récapitulons : trois animagi dans la salle, quatre en comptant le professeur. James est en face de moi, et je peux sans aucun problème sentir une odeur de…purin, canasson, bouc, crottin. Animagus numéro un, James est un cerf.

Procédons à présent par élimination. Sirius est le plus proche. De lui émane son parfum habituel, que je reconnais pour l'avoir souvent senti, mêlé à une affreuse senteur, totalement inqualifiable. Chien mouillé, presque. Second problème résolu. Sirius est le chien.

Restent Remus et Peter. L'un est un rat, l'autre un loup-garou. Oh, par tous les tableaux de Poudlard, je ne VEUX pas faire ça. Quels qu'ils puissent être, je ne veux pas les distinguer. Je ne veux pas savoir, non, je ne dois pas. Remus est concerné, et la meilleure des choses à faire serait de l'ignorer.

Pourtant, ma curiosité est la plus forte. Malgré mon esprit qui me commande de partir d'ici au plus vite, je rassemble mes maigres souvenirs de leurs odeurs respectives et me concentre sur eux.

Peter, d'abord. C'est moins douloureux. Je reconnais sans peine le fumet qui l'environne, mélange de sueur et de paille. Mais l'odeur qui vient ensuite toucher mes narines me tétanise. Egouts. Peter est le rat.

Donc…

Oh, non… Impossible. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que les faits disent, et j'ai toute confiance en mon nez. Mais tout de même… Remus…

Un loup-garou ! Un LOUP-GAROU ? Pourquoi, oh pourquoi faut-il que le seul spécimen de Poudlard, le seul que je ne puisse approcher à moins de dix mètres tant il empeste, soit Remus, le seul que j'aime ?

James est toujours face à moi, mais je ne le vois plus. C'est à peine si je me dérobe lorsqu'il fait un pas pour me toucher. Pur réflexe, car en cet instant ma barrière mentale ne peut résister à l'assaut de pensées qui me guette au moindre contact.

Je dois grimacer de manière horrible, car James recule et Sirius me regarde d'un œil plus malveillant que jamais. Galadriel affiche à présent un air des plus alarmés, et il échange un regard avec Carena. Quoi encore ? Ils ont oublié de me prévenir sans doute. Ils ont oublié de mentionner ce…détail ? Car c'est bien ainsi qu'ils le perçoivent, un détail. Ils ne savent pas tout l'empire que je dois avoir sur moi-même pour ne pas me mettre à hurler, et de là perdre tout contrôle. Un détail ! Un détail d'importance, il me semble.

- Ambry ? reprend Carena d'une voix timide. Tu as l'intention de prendre racine ou tu viens déjeuner ?

Sa voix me ramène à des considérations plus…matérielles. Mon estomac gronde de faim, malgré l'affreuse odeur qui flotte dans les parages. Oui, je ferais mieux de manger avant de m'énerver.

Mais avant cela… Grace. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'identifier, elle est à assise à côté de Remus, et me paraît bien partie pour atterrir sur ses genoux d'ici deux minutes. Elle me regarde d'un air narquois, savourant sans doute sa victoire. Pauvre crétine, si elle savait elle s'enfuirait en courant. Mais je connais assez Remus pour savoir qu'il n'est pas idiot au point de mettre une pareille vérité dans sa cervelle de moineau. Il n'empêche, je déteste ce sourire provoquant qu'elle arbore.

Je lui réplique un regard des plus triomphants, puis tends la main droite en sa direction. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas frileuse.

James louche un instant sur la chevalière que je porte à l'annulaire, frappée des armes des Potter (cadeau de nos parents le jour de mon départ, je ne la quitte presque jamais), mais là est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Je me concentre un instant, puis libère un torrent d'eau glacée (ben oui, je n'allais pas me fatiguer à la chauffer…) en plein dans la figure de cette affreuse Grace, en prenant garde toutefois à ne pas trop toucher Remus. Ce serait dommage qu'il attrape un rhume à cause de moi. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

C'est puéril. Enfantin. Stupide. Soulageant.

Galadriel, le seul qui soit en position d'arrêter ou dévier l'inondation, n'esquisse pas même l'ombre d'un mouvement. Il est satisfait, voir même…fier. De lui ou de moi ? Honnêtement, aucune idée, et je m'en moque.

J'arrête brusquement le torrent, laissant Grace plus déboussolée et dégoulinante que jamais. Son maquillage coule de toute part, lui donnant une aimable bille de clown. Marrant… J'y rajoute un petit sortilège de pérennité – peu efficace car je n'ai pas de baguette – et tous ses espoirs de séduction sont réduits à néant pour la journée. C'est à mon tour d'afficher un sourire des plus satisfaits. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça soulage ! A recommencer.

La guerre est déclenchée !

**Note:**

je vous ai déjà dit que vos reviews me font chaud au coeur? vraiment, elles sont... démentes! MERCI!

je tiens à préciser que Remus est ma propriété EXCLUSIVE! il est à MOI! personne n'y touche!  
*s'en va noyer Grace Angton*


	21. La stratégie de la savonnette

Coucou ! je vous informe juste que je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine, donc il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience ! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, et merci pour vos reviews !

Vous avez déjà essayé d'attraper une savonnette ? Ce n'est pas si facile qu'il n'y paraît. On croit l'avoir, mais elle s'échappe au dernier moment et va glisser quelques mètres plus loin. Et bien moi, je fais pareil.

Oups, non pas par là ! Demi-tour à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Situation d'urgence, Maraudeurs en vue ! J'ai justement une lettre à envoyer… et la volière est à l'opposé des Maraudeurs. Dommage pour eux ! C'est fou ce que le hasard peut bien faire les choses parfois.

- Ambry, reviens s'il te plaît !

Et non, il ne me plaît pas. J'en ai plus qu'assez de les croiser à chaque détour de couloir. Depuis qu'il sait que je suis sa sœur, James n'a eu de cesse de vouloir me parler. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais accepté. Lorsque j'étais Ambre Ponny, il me haïssait, chaque fois pour une raison plus stupide que la précédente. J'étais méchante. Je ne riais pas à leurs blagues. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, j'avais mis Remus dans un état plus que lamentable après notre rupture. Minute, le bouc ! Il ne m'avait pas vue, moi, lorsque je restais enfermée dans mon dortoir avec pour seule compagnie la gentille mais abrutissante Lily. Tiens, mais tant que j'y pense, il doit m'en vouloir de reprendre ma vieille stratégie de la savonnette. Qu'il n'aille pas culpabiliser maintenant, il s'est très bien passé de moi pendant plus de dix ans, je peux bien disparaître à nouveau sans faire le moindre mal.

C'est lui qui a crié. James Potter. Mon frère. Mon jumeau. J'ai beau être une des rares Furies à vivre par l'élément Eau, je n'en ai pas moins échappé à ce cher principe de gémellité. Mon problème est d'être dirigée par un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement. Remus, avec qui j'avais je vous le rappelle rédigé un dossier sur les Furiens Eau (très bien noté, d'ailleurs, grâce à moi nous avons eu O, et cela malgré le nombre impressionnant de bêtises que j'ai pu raconter), devrait le savoir. Mes sens sont plus affûtés que ceux de mes congénères, et cela spécialement lorsque je suis en colère. Tel n'est pas le cas actuellement, mais mon état de stress permanent contribue je le crains à me rendre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que lorsque j'étais sous mon apparence humaine.

- James, arrête, tu oublies qu'elle a les oreilles fragiles.

Parfaitement, et mon frère m'a déchiré les tympans ! Mais…un instant ! Ce ne serait pas Remus qui viendrait de dire ça par hasard ? Que Merlin prenne le thé avec le calamar géant, ce n'est pas possible, je refuse d'y croire ! Heureusement qu'aucun ne peut voir mon visage en cet instant, car je crois bien prendre la couleur d'une tomate. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère brutalement, et je dois recourir à quelques exercices de respiration pour reprendre toute ma contenance. Impossible. Je crois que j'ai rêvé. Remus a pris ma défense ! Que quelqu'un me pince ! C'est aussi improbable que Rogue devenu beau.

- Désolé Ambry, reprend-t-il en accélérant le pas pour pouvoir me suivre, j'avais oublié. (Je doute qu'il ait jamais su ! Enfin, bref…) Ecoute au moins ce que Remus a à te dire !

Pardon ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ? Reprenons tout mot par mot. Remus veut quoi ? Remus me veut quoi ? Remus veut me parler ? Me parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! Les multiples douches dont Grace a eu à souffrir étaient parfaitement justifiées. Tiens, mais d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais répondre… Oui, il est temps pour moi de mettre les choses au clair.

- Me dire ? je crie brusquement en me retournant avec un air féroce (ce qui a pour effet de les faire reculer de quelques pas. Peter tombe même par terre. Marrant.) Me dire quoi ? Aussi loin que peuvent remonter mes souvenirs, il m'a toujours paru que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu t'es amusé, tu as pris du bon temps, c'est parfait. Moi, j'ai encaissé. J'ai souffert. Sais-tu combien de nuits j'ai passé sans dormir ? Sais-tu combien de fois je devais me retenir de hurler pour ne pas ameuter toute l'école ? Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant vivre comme avant lorsque je suis redescendue ? Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé à pleurer sur l'épaule de Galadriel ? Sais-tu comment je me sens en ce moment ? Non ! Tu ne sais rien, rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre ! C'est vrai, la vie doit être facile pour toi ! Tu es un Maraudeur, tu es intelligent, tu as l'école à tes pieds. D'accord, tu es un loup-garou. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis une Furie, gouvernée par le pire des éléments ! Chaque seconde que je passais ici était un calvaire. Je devais supporter de voir tous ces groupes s'amuser entre eux, rire, alors que j'avais abandonné mes amis ! Sans cesse je devais me contrôler, de crainte de tous vous mettre en danger ! Et pire encore, je devais supporter la vue de mon propre frère, heureux comme si je n'avais jamais existé, entouré d'amis, adulé, tout ce qui m'était refusé ! J'ai toujours eu sur mes épaules le poids de la magie. Je n'existe pas pour moi, je suis une arme, qui pourrait tous vous détruire si elle le voulait ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec moi, c'est parfait. Mais alors ne vous étonnez pas si je refuse après tout signe se rapportant à vous !

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, les laissant bouche bée. Tout ce que j'ai dit était la vérité. Si je ne suis pas entièrement sortie de mes gonds, j'ai suffisamment perdu mon sang-froid pour vider le sac que je traîne derrière moi comme un boulet.

La vérité. J'étais et suis morte de jalousie. Ma situation, le danger que je représentais et représente encore, m'obligeaient à rester seule, pour ma sécurité et celle des autres. Je m'y étais faite. C'est sans doute pour cela que le rejet dont j'ai été l'objet après ma séparation d'avec Remus m'a deux fois plus marquée. C'est sans doute pour cela que, maintenant, je considère les Maraudeurs avec une méfiance redoublée. Je m'avère être une puissante Furie et ils se repentissent ? Non, trop facile. J'ai beau être la sœur de James, je doute que ce gang ait déjà eu des états d'âme. Je les hais !

Il me reste cependant un endroit…Quoique non, il me sera bientôt retiré, je n'ai que peu de chance de rester jusqu'à juin. Je sais de source sûre qu'on s'occupe en ce moment-même de mon retour à Brocéliande. Mes professeurs s'inquiètent – avec raison certes – de l'impact que Poudlard peut avoir sur moi.

Même la meilleure des Pensines ne pourrait m'empêcher de revoir, en boucle, chacun des instants que je passais avec Remus. Je sais, je me contredis. J'ai beau haïr les Maraudeurs, Remus m'a volé mon cœur, et je n'ai aucun espoir de le reprendre.

Mais pour l'instant, il me reste au moins cela. Ce sanctuaire de la paix, où Remus et moi avons passé tant de moments, à parler ou nous embrasser. Je m'y suis même endormie, un soir, dans ses bras. La tour d'Astronomie…

Je n'y étais plus revenue depuis…depuis la veille de ce jour que je voudrais oublier. Je n'ai pas osé. Trop de souvenirs…

J'y suis. L'odeur qui parvient à mes narines n'est que celle de la poussière. Remus non plus n'a pas osé revenir…et je suis tranquille.

Par Merlin, je crois bien que Galadriel avait raison. Ma blessure est de celle dont on ne se remet jamais. Je suis obligée d'éviter Grace entre les repas – elle ne coupe jamais à son arrosage, malgré tous les sorts de protections qu'elle peut lancer. Elle croit qu'elle me fait peur ou que je crains les représailles, mais c'est pour son propre bien. Il me suffit de ne serais-ce que la sentir pour aussitôt éprouver des envies de meurtre. C'est cela, de meurtre. Violent, au point que même lorsque je la douche je dois me retenir de ne pas la noyer. Hier encore, tandis que je déambulais dans les couloirs, j'ai senti son odeur. Deux secondes plus tard, celle de Remus a touché mes narines. Par Merlin, je crois bien que j'ai failli devenir folle. Heureusement que Gal était là, et que Maël ne se trouvait pas loin. Aucun n'a été de trop pour m'aider à recouvrer mon sang-froid, et par là même arrêter l'inondation que je commençais à produire.

Comment vais-je faire ? Tout mon être me crie d'aller vers lui, tout mon être sauf mon esprit. Remus ne peut m'aimer, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il abandonnée ?

Il est vrai que je le sens…différent, depuis notre séparation, mais peut-être n'est-ce dû qu'à mon changement de regard. Quoique…il n'était pas ainsi avant qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne lui prêtais qu'une attention minimale, mais j'en suis presque certaine. Est-ce donc moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état ? Je ne sais plus rien, j'ai la tête vide. Oh Merlin, que faire ?


	22. Bizarre, ce clébard

Hum, ça sent mauvais. Très mauvais, même. Ça empeste. Par Merlin, comment ose-t-il me poursuivre jusque dans ma dernière retraite ?

Saleté de toutou. Infesté de puces j'en suis sûre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de me poursuivre ainsi ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de l'envoyer faire un petit voyage dans les étoiles. Pour être franche, je dois même faire preuve d'une incroyable retenue pour y parvenir. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tous les télescopes qui me sont tombés sous la main sont à présent dans un état…lamentable.

- Ambre ? C'est Sirius. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Non, non, non, trois fois non ! Hors de question. Bon, je sais, le choix qui m'est offert est très limité. Ou bien je supporte cette boule de poils puante, ou bien je m'en vais. Rationnellement, en suivant un raisonnement logique, je devrais m'en aller. Il a néanmoins été universellement avéré que mon raisonnement est tout sauf logique. Et quand bien même il le serait fortuitement, mon comportement est absolument contradictoire.

Manifestement, Sirius ne paraît pas attendre une réponse. Malgré mon grognement des plus dissuasifs, il entre dans la pièce, prenant toutefois soin de rester loin. Non pas hors de ma portée, mon rayon d'action est en mon état actuel de deux cent mètres environ, mais du moins le plus près de la porte qu'il lui soit possible d'avoir. Suicidaire, le chien.

- Dégage ! je souffle tout en transformant un vieux balai en bois à brûler. Tu pues, va t'en ! Je n'a rien à te dire, alors va voir ailleurs clébard !

Sombre idiot… Ne comprend-t-il pas que je souffre le martyre ? Bon, d'accord, je vais peut-être un peu loin. Si l'odeur était vraiment insoutenable, je l'aurais déjà tué. Mais il n'y a pas que l'odeur. Le simple fait que ce soit lui me révulse au plus haut point. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai, cela ne lui suffit-il donc pas ? Que veut-il d'autre ? Que je le soumette au même traitement que celui que j'ai infligé à Galadriel ?

- Ambre…je voulais juste te dire…

- RIEN DU TOUT ! Tu n'as rien à me dire. N'ai-je pas été claire ? Je ne veux voir personne, ni toi, ni James, ni Remus, ni même Peter ! Retournez donc vous amuser avec votre nouveau jouet et fichez moi la paix !

- Si tu parles de Grace, je te signale que Remus l'a larguée hier. C'était une des choses qu'il voulait te dire, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, tu es partie avant.

Quoi ? Remus quoi ? Remus a quoi ? Remus a largué quoi ? Remus a largué Grace ? YOUPI ! Quoique ce comportement est peut-être absolument indifférent à moi. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste aperçu qu'elle a un pois chiche à la place du cerveau. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs. Peut-être que sa lycanthropie le déprime. Peut-être qu'il est dégoûté de la bêtise féminine. Peut-être que… oh, assez ! Inutile d'avoir de faux espoirs ! Remus s'est débarrassé de moi, un point c'est tout ! La dernière chose qu'il ferait serait bien de revenir sur ce qu'il a dit.

- Tu laveras ton linge sale avec Remus. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est m'excuser.

Bon, plusieurs informations :  
1. Sirius ? S'excuser ? C'est contradictoire…  
2. S'excuser de quoi ?  
3. Il n'a pas compris que je ne veux rien entendre ?

Et bien non, il faut croire qu'il n'a pas compris. Oh Merlin, mais pourquoi est-il si bête ?

- Ambre…Je suis désolé. Ni James ni moi n'avions vraiment pris la mesure de ce que tu peux ressentir. Aucun de nous n'avait pensé…que tu pouvais être jalouse. Mais essaye de comprendre James. Il nous a raconté que lorsque tu as été emmenée, tu lui as énormément manqué. Vos parents lui avaient dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Au fil du temps, il a appris à vivre comme un fils unique, mais tu étais toujours là dans un coin de son esprit, refusant de disparaître. Il a fini par ne plus supporter que ton souvenir revienne sans cesse, toujours aussi vivant qu'au premier jour. Alors il a tenté de se persuader que tu n'étais qu'un rêve. Une parenthèse. Lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard, il a sauté sur l'occasion que personne ne le connaissait pour tenter de vivre une vie…normale. Mais il lui manquait quelqu'un avec qui avoir la proximité qui vous unissait enfants. Cette personne a été moi… Je suis désolé d'avoir pris la place qui te revenait, mais crois-moi c'était hors de ma volonté.

Et moi, j'ai choisi d'être une Furie peut-être ? Eux, eux, eux, toujours eux. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour d'eux, enfin ! J'existe, moi aussi. C'est bien beau qu'ils soient désolés tous les deux, mais aucun ne me paraît avoir réellement saisi l'ampleur de ma souffrance, quelle qu'en soit la cause.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je parle, moi. Sirius paraît attendre de moi une déclaration historique, il faut bien que je tente de le satisfaire.

Silence. Que puis-je bien dire ?

Silence. J'adore le faire mijoter.

Silence. Il doit être à point maintenant…

Bon, je vais me montrer gentille. Enfin, je vais essayer. Mis à part Peter, Sirius est peut-être le moins concerné de l'histoire.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, je finis par grogner à contrecœur. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, mais à James. A ton tour d'essayer de me comprendre. Gal vous a dit ce que j'ai fait. Quand je suis arrivée, je m'attendais certes à devoir m'isoler pour votre sécurité, mais je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à un pareil contraste. Il avait tout ce que je ne pouvais avoir. Tandis que moi je restais dans mon coin, je devais supporter de le voir, lui, entouré de ses amis, et adoré comme un dieu. James est beau, brillant, aimé. Moi, j'avais dû renoncer à ma beauté, à mes amis, et je devais pour faire de la magie utiliser une stupide baguette ! Il avait tout ce à quoi j'avais dû renoncer. Et c'est pour cette raison que je le hais et que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

J'ai achevé mon discours, pas bien beau et plein de rancœurs, mais on ne peut plus vrai. Sirius se tait un instant et demeure immobile, perdu dans une réflexion si intense qu'il ne me faut guère d'imagination pour voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement, tu le diras toi-même à James. Peu importe quand. Il s'en veut tellement qu'il attendra indéfiniment que tu daignes venir le voir. Mais parlons alors de Remus.

Je pousse un long sifflement dissuasif. Changement de cap immédiat désiré et exigé ! Sujet sensible à l'horizon ! Que Sirius continue ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de plus et je l'étripe !

- Il le faut pourtant. Tu dois aller le voir.

- Non !

- Si ! Crois-moi, il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait.

- C'est un peu tard…

Et Sirius est un beau menteur.

- Rien n'est trop tard. Il suffit de te regarder. Tu es amoureuse de lui, mais tu as mal parce qu'il t'a quittée.

Tiens, il a parlé à Lily…

- Et après ? Ce sont mes oignons tant que sache. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

- Si justement. Parce Remus ressent exactement la même chose. Peu m'importe ce que toi tu vis, mais Remus est mon ami et je refuse de le voir encore longtemps dans cet état.

Sirius Black, ou le roi de la stratégie !

Il n'en a rien à faire de moi ? Ça tombe bien c'est réciproque. Sacré menteur, tout de même. Comme si Remus tenait encore à moi. Il est intelligent, lui, jamais il ne m'aurait lâchée alors qu'il m'aimait.

- Tu sais que tu t'y prends très mal ? je dis sur un ton pourvu de juste assez de légèreté pour l'énerver. Si jamais je voulais convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, je ne lui dirais pas que je me fiche de lui. Rassure-toi, je ne fais aucun cas de ta précieuse petite personne. Seulement, vois-tu, comme tu m'importes autant qu'un chien errant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais ton avis. Ce que tu penses ne m'intéresse pas. Par conséquent, j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne daigne pas rester en ta compagnie… Bye bye !

Ce disant, je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas incroyablement lent pour ma nature. Le fait est que je n'ai aucune envie de quitter cet endroit, mais la force des choses m'y oblige. Saleté de clébard !

Alors que je pose la main sur la poignée, Sirius saute sur ses pieds et m'attrape par le bras. Je pourrais aisément l'envoyer valser au loin, mais l'idée ne m'effleure même pas. Son expression a changé. De détaché, il est devenu sérieux.

- Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, murmure-t-il.

- Il ne me plaît pas ! Je lui réponds en ouvrant la porte.

- Je suis désolé, je me conduis comme un goujat.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Recule.

Oui, je suis sans pitié. Mais j'ai plusieurs raisons. D'une, puisqu'il m'a remplacée auprès de James, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'apprécierai et me mettrais en quatre pour lui. De deux, il empeste.

Mais Sirius m'ignore, et ne bouge pas. Je commencer à gronder. Il n'en a pas conscience, mais c'est une véritable malédiction ! Bon, soyons gentille avec ce pauvre enfant…ce n'est après tout pas sa faute s'il lui manque une case ou deux…

- Re-cu-le, je reprends en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu empestes. Repars au fond de la pièce si tu tiens à la vie.

Hourra, il a compris ! Gloire à Merlin ! Un doute subsiste cependant : éclair de génie ou pur hasard ?

- Navré, reprend-t-il. J'avais oublié que tu as le nez sensible.

Pur hasard.

- Tu oublies beaucoup de choses en ce moment !

- C'est indépendant de ma volonté, sois-en sûre. Il faut que je te parle.

…ce qui confirme que l'intelligence n'est pas une de ses qualités premières.

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

- Je sais. Mais je veux avoir des certitudes, et tu ne m'en as donné aucune. Il faut que tu parles à Remus. Lorsque vous étiez ensembles…je ne voyais pas combien vous vous aimiez, car j'étais tout entier concentré sur tes relations avec Galadriel. Mais maintenant, je vois. Je vois dans quel état tu es, et comment se porte Remus. Il ne va pas bien, tu sais. Il t'a lâchée pour te protéger de ce qu'il est une fois par mois, et parce qu'il craignait de te dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas que tu le repousses. Mais maintenant…il est rongé de remords. Je crois qu'il t'aime sincèrement. Parle-lui.

Non…Sirius dit cela ? Sirius ? Vraiment lui ? Celui qui me hait ? Oh Merlin, il doit vraiment être désespéré pour dire des choses pareilles. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de la sorte.

Oui, s'il dit cela, s'il prend un tel ton de sérieux, c'est qu'il sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il sait de quoi il parle. Le simple fait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour me parler, devant mettre sa fierté de côté, montre qu'il est sincère. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il a raison.

Mais j'ai encore trop peur pour venir jusqu'à eux. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Je me lève d'un bond et quitte la petite pièce de la tour d'Astronomie. Je cours dans les couloirs, renverse les élèves, galope dans le parc. Il n'y a qu'un endroit qui soit assez propice à ma pensée : le lac.


	23. Arthus Shockley

Je ne peux pas le faire. Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur.

Pourtant je le dois.

Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai honte ! Mon petit jeu de la savonnette n'a fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore.

Je tremble presque. L'air est des plus humides, témoignant assez bien de mon stress. Je suis pourtant allongée au bord du lac, la main dans l'eau. Seule. L'eau ne peut suffire à me calmer, mais même Galadriel, même Arthus, ne parviendraient pas à me détendre. Et je veux être seule.

J'entends tout, je sens tout. Je m'en passerais bien pourtant, mais je ne suis pas maîtresse de mes sens. La crise est encore loin, mais je ne parviens pas à diminuer l'étendue de ma magie. En cet instant, je pourrais inonder Londres sans bouger, ça ne me poserait aucun problème.

Merlin sait pourtant si j'en ai besoin en cet instant ! Après l'avoir quitté, j'ai suivi Sirius. Des oreilles uniquement, car malgré toute ma discrétion je n'aurais pu ne pas me faire remarquer. Sa destination m'a glacé les veines, bien qu'elle soit des plus logiques. Il est allé voir ses amis.

En ce moment-même, ils me cherchent. Je ne bougerai pas. Il faut bien, un moment ou à un autre, que j'accepte la confrontation. Pourtant, je n'ai pas donné l'once d'un accord à Sirius pour qu'il rameute tout Gryffondor. Il s'est très bien passé de moi. Je pourrais m'en venger, mais…non. Remus en serait peiné. Il a beau m'avoir abandonnée comme un jouet, je l'aime, et refuse de lui faire de la peine. J'ignore pourquoi il veut me voir, ou plutôt pourquoi ses amis veulent qu'il aille me voir. Mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, et que ma fuite ne peut lui faire le moindre mal. Sirius peut être convaincu du contraire, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Je demeure pourtant des plus paradoxales. Une part de moi me préconise la fuite par pure mauvaise humeur. Une autre pour éviter de souffrir davantage. La fracture de mon cœur saigne plus que jamais, et pourtant j'accepte de me rendre plus malheureuse encore. J'ignore pourquoi. Carena, grande admiratrice de tout ce qui est à l'eau-de-rose, me dirait que c'est parce que je ne peux me séparer de lui. Le pire, c'est que je crains qu'elle ne se trompe que peu. C'est pourquoi je me suis tue, afin d'assurer ma tranquillité. Mais manifestement, quoi que je fasse, c'est loupé.

Mon cœur s'emballe en une chamade démesurée, que je ne suis hélas pas en mesure de contrôler. Ils m'ont vue. En même temps, il était difficile de ne pas me remarquer. Quelle autre fille, enveloppée dans une cape bleue, serait allongée près d'un lac glacial, sans tenir compte du froid ?

Pourtant, ils ont perdu une demi-heure à me chercher.

Je les entends parfaitement. James et Remus débattent. Tous deux veulent me voir, et chacun veut y aller en premier. Remus a donc vraiment des choses à me dire. Probablement de cesser de fantasmer sur lui dès que je sens son odeur. Hum, ça ne sera pas de la tarte. Même s'il n'éprouve rien à mon égard, ce n'est pas mon cas, et il est malheureusement plus beau qu'un dieu.

Mais qu'ils continuent donc à se disputer, ce n'est pas moi qui vais trancher. Ah ! Il semblerait que Lily s'en charge. Hum, très mauvaise idée. De toutes les filles de Poudlard, elle est celle qui me connaît le moins mal, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait en ce moment pas la moindre idée du désordre régnant dans mon esprit. De toute façon, elle s'en moque. Je n'ai eu d'intérêt pour elle que dans la mesure où s'occuper d'une déprimée la mettait elle-même en valeur.

Oh non ! Elle a choisi Remus. Stupide Poudlarienne. C'est un très très très mauvais choix. Bon, je sais, j'aurais dit la même chose si elle avait pris James. Mais…Remus ! Malgré tout ce qu'a dit Sirius dans la tour d'Astronomie, je n'ose croire qu'il m'aime. Non, c'est impossible. Il ne m'aurait sinon jamais quittée pour…cette fille, même s'il l'a à son tour abandonnée.

Je peux entendre les pas de Remus se rapprocher de moi. Il est à l'entrée du parc et court dans ma direction. J'ignore s'il me voit, mais il sait où je suis. J'ai appris en laissant traîner une oreille du côté des dortoirs que les Maraudeurs possèdent une carte permettant de localiser chacun dans le château. James était furax d'ailleurs, parce que j'avais manifestement – et sans même le vouloir – réussi à tromper ce vieux bout de parchemin, qui avait jusqu'il y a quelques jours dit que mon initiale. I'm the best.

Enfin, nouvelle preuve que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas très futés, si Remus doit maintenant avoir la carte en main, il ne l'a pas pour autant utilisée pour me chercher.

Les pas de Remus se rapprochent encore. Je tente de maîtriser ma respiration saccadée et me concentre sur le ciel couvert de nuages. Un point noir vole au dessus de moi. J'ai brusquement envie de décoller, de voler, le rejoindre, et disparaître dans cette blancheur neigeuse. Je le pourrais, mais ce ne serait qu'un court répit. Carena, mue par l'Air, est cent fois plus rapide que moi. Elle aurait tôt fait de me rattraper et me ramener sur la terre ferme, quoi que je puisse faire pour me défendre.

Le pas se fait plus lent à présent. Remus n'est plus loin. Je peux le sentir. Il ralentit, j'ignore si c'est parce qu'il a peur de moi ou parce que je lui apparais laide. Les deux, probablement.

Et triple zut de bouse de dragon pourrie ! Aujourd'hui est mon jour de poisse.

J'entends à peine Remus arriver à ma hauteur. Par Merlin et la Dame du Lac, voilà que je sens une odeur, la pire de toute au regard de ma situation actuelle. Une fragrance bien connue, mais dont la simple présence suffit à m'emplir d'effroi. J'ai de la visite. Oh Morgane…

Arthus Shockley. Mon Mentor, mon professeur, celui qui m'a élevée, et que je considère presque comme un père. Pour quelle raison vient-il ? Il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison urgente à cela. Je connais trop bien Arthus, il ne me dérangerait pas dans ma retraite, sauf si les motifs sont impératifs.

Pourtant, il s'est déplacé. Le point noir n'était pas un hibou. C'était Arthus. Pressé, apparemment. Remus – qui entre temps est arrivé à mes côtés – demeure muet d'étonnement lorsque ce qui n'était il y a un instant qu'une ombre dans le ciel fonce dans notre direction à la vitesse de l'éclair, grossissant de seconde en seconde, et ne freinant que pour se poser en douceur face à moi (enfin, quand je dis en douceur, ça signifie qu'il est retombé sur ses pieds, mais sur ce dernier point je penche plutôt pour le hasard. Il a failli me percuter tant il était pressé.)

Je sens le regard de Remus peser lourdement sur moi, tandis que je recule d'un pas et m'incline légèrement, comme le veut la plus élémentaire des politesses. Il ne sait que penser de ce Furien, âgé de près de quarante-cinq ans, au charme du diable, et vêtu d'une simple cape de voyage couleur de ciel. Un Furien Eau, bien entendu. Dangereux, donc. Nous sommes deux de cette magie à présent, et Remus ne fait pas le poids.

Arthus ne lui accorde pas un regard. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur ce que j'ai pu vivre ici. Même l'odeur ne paraît pas l'importuner. L'habitude, sans doute, il en a vu d'autres.

- Arthus, je dis en simple salutation. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Mon ton dément malheureusement mes paroles. Non pas que je sois mécontente qu'il soit venu. Non, pas cela. Mais je crains les instants qui vont suivre. Paradoxale jusqu'à la mort.

- Ambre, répond mon professeur avec autant de simplicité. Comment tiens-tu ?

Ça, c'est aller directement au cœur du problème, à la raison de sa visite. En tant que plus jeune Furie Eau – et le passé l'a assez prouvé – je suis malheureusement dotée d'énormes difficultés à faire preuve d'un contrôle ne serais-ce qu'acceptable de moi-même. Le nombre d'armures que j'ai détruites tandis que Gal parlait aux Maraudeurs en est une preuve assez criante. Pourtant, mes raisons d'exploser sont plus que nombreuses, bien qu'Arthus n'en connaisse même pas la moitié.

- L'école est toujours debout, je rétorque en tentant – vainement – d'adopter un ton plus amical.

Tant que j'y pense…je viens de réaliser plusieurs trucs :  
1. Remus est toujours là et ne sait où se mettre.  
2. Arthus m'épargne une situation des plus gênantes.  
3. Quand je me retrouverai seule avec Remus – car c'est ce qui arrivera de toute façon – parler me sera encore plus difficile.

- Un vrai miracle, dit Arthus sur le même ton. Tu n'es pas dans un environnement très propice au calme.

- Ce qui prouve que je suis plus forte qu'il n'y paraît.

- Ou que la prochaine fois sera pire. Tu ne peux pas rester. L'infirmière de l'école m'a écrit. Elle te conseille de repartir d'ici en vitesse, et je partage son avis.

Bingo. Arthus est donc bien venu me rechercher. Evidement, il ne lui est pas une seconde venu à l'idée que je ne voulais pas rentrer à Brocéliande.

Quoique… à la réflexion, est-ce que je veux vraiment rester ? Mon cœur est brisé, et parler avec Remus ne ferait que le réduire davantage en miettes. Brocéliande est ma maison, l'endroit où j'ai grandi, tout mon univers. Là où je risque le moins de souffrir.

Cependant, il m'est plus que jamais difficile de quitter Remus. Il est à mes côtés, je sens son odeur, et pour la première fois où je n'ai pas fui je dois repartir ! Remus ne m'aime pas, je doute même qu'il m'apprécie, mais je ne veux pas le quitter. Même si cela implique que je dois jouer à la savonnette jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mon professeur n'est pas de ceux qui s'attardent. Je suis encore plongée dans mes réflexions qu'il décolle déjà, attendant manifestement que je lui emboîte le pas.

Mais je reste figée sur place. Remus est toujours là, et je sais par sa respiration saccadée qu'il ne veut pas que je parte…pour le moment du moins. Pourquoi ? Encore une chose que j'ignore et que je ne veux pas demander. Ce serait davantage me morceler.

Je me tourne vers lui. Mes yeux doivent exprimer tout ce que je ne dis pas, car il soupire sans dire un mot. Nos regards se croisent. Il me semble voir un instant briller la lueur de diamant d'une larme, mais je n'ose y croire. Après tout ce qui s'est passé…

Tout ne se passe qu'en quelques secondes, mais elles me paraissent durer l'éternité. Dans un geste qui me rappelle tout notre passé commun, Remus attrape une de mes mains. Mon corps est aussitôt parcouru d'un étrange frisson, et je sens mon cœur battre une chamade désordonnée.

Je ferme les yeux tandis que mon amour porte ma main à ses lèvres et y dépose un silencieux baiser. Les larmes me viennent aussitôt. Quelle que puisse être l'intention cachée derrière ce geste, je comprends néanmoins qu'il regrette. Il regrette de m'avoir autant faite souffrir, mais ne me retient pas. Brocéliande est mon univers autant que Poudlard est le sien. Je ne puis m'y soustraire.

Remus ne lâche ma main que lorsque, appelant à moi la magie de l'Air, je m'élève dans le ciel vers Arthus qui m'attendait. Je dois faire appel à tout l'empire que j'ai sur moi-même pour ne pas me retourner, et le regarder une dernière fois. Je connais Arthus, ce n'est pas demain qu'il me laissera retourner en Angleterre. Mais…peut-être…peut-être que c'est mieux. Reposer mes pieds sur cette terre qui m'a vue naître et qui porte celui qu'il me faut pour que mon âme soit complète serait du suicide. Je suis assez déchirée comme cela.

Un éclair fend le ciel, et la pluie commence à tomber. Ainsi que mes larmes.


	24. Sept ans plus tard

Ambry ? me dit une voix que je reconnais sans aucune peine comme étant celle de Carena. Arthus te demande dans son bureau.

- Dis-lui que je passerai pendant la journée, je réponds d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ah, paresser…mon sport favori…

- Il m'a ordonné de t'escorter. Tu dois venir immédiatement.

Je retiens avec peine le juron que j'ai sur le bout des lèvres et daigne me remuer un peu. Fichu Arthus. Franchement, je préfère quand il m'envoie en mission, ça me fait des vacances.

Je m'explique : Arthus Shockley est un Furien Eau d'une cinquantaine d'années. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Brocéliande, tout juste âgée de sept ans, c'est lui qui a commencé ma formation magique. J'ai ensuite suivi l'enseignement de différents maîtres, mais Arthus est toujours resté dans mon esprit comme celui à qui je dois respect et obéissance. Un second père presque, bien qu'il se soit toujours montré exigeant. Maintenant que j'ai vingt-cinq ans – mon entraînement est terminé depuis longtemps – il est mon supérieur. Ses ordres ne peuvent en théorie être discutés. Je dis en théorie, car j'excelle en l'art de détourner ses mots pour obéir lorsque les augures me sont les plus favorables.

Arthus m'envoie souvent en mission. Certes, il ne s'agit le plus souvent que d'opérations de routine, que certains de mes congénères considéreraient pourtant comme d'une difficulté extrême. Mais j'ai pour moi la magie la plus puissante de tout Brocéliande. Aucun enfant n'a pris ma suite, et mes pouvoirs continuent à croître. Je pars souvent en mission d'intimidation, afin de par ma simple apparition calmer les conflits toujours imminents. Ennuyant.

Je chôme rarement. Voldemort monte toujours en puissance, et les envois de Gardiens de la Paix sont fréquents. Certains ont des missions longues, comme Arthus qui dans ses accès de désœuvrement collabore avec les Aurors, ou Galadriel, assistant du responsable de la Paix entre les universitaires sorciers. Je le ne vois plus guère d'ailleurs. Il m'écrit de temps en temps, mais nos chemins se sont séparés il y a trois ans sans jamais plus se recroiser. Je ne suis jamais partie aussi longtemps de Brocéliande depuis mon retour de Poudlard. Mes missions durent une semaine tout au plus.

Mais enfin, je disais qu'Arthus s'est découvert une incroyable tendance despotique. Il est exaspérant, et ne supporte pas la contradiction. J'ai plusieurs fois demandé à partir pour un laps de temps indéterminé, afin d'exécuter une tâche semblable à celle de Galadriel, mais il a toujours refusé. Je suis, paraît-il, encore trop sensible à la magie. Dangereuse, en somme.

Je me rattrape donc en discutant ses commandements les plus bénins, comme les convocations. C'est puéril, je le sais, mais au moins puis-je par cela me conserver un petit domaine de liberté.

Mais il semblerait que cette époque soit définitivement révolue. Carena chôme en ce moment. Elle devrait être envoyée en Angleterre puisqu'elle y est née, mais les relations qu'elle entretient avec son frère Lucius sont trop mauvaises pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer pleinement sur une mission. Son supérieur attend qu'elle mûrisse (je crains personnellement qu'il n'attende longtemps, mais enfin ça c'est son problème). Arthus a donc sauté sur l'occasion de faire d'elle sa messagère – l'Air lui confère une vitesse hors du commun – lorsqu'il a besoin de moi.

Quant à ce cher Maël, il est d'origine germanique, et ne quitte plus guère les locaux de Salem. J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des siècles. Nous échangeons néanmoins une correspondance animée, plus que pour le cas Galadriel.

C'est avec lenteur que je me dirige vers le bureau de mon cher supérieur, qui doit décidément avoir quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer pour ne souffrir aucun retard dû à ma mauvaise volonté. Pour ne pas perdre ses mauvaises habitudes, Carena montre plus d'impatience que jamais à me voir traîner, et ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, elle m'attrape par la main et se met à courir vers le bureau d'Arthus comme si sa vie dépendait de ce sprint. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me dépose avec un grand sourire satisfait devant la porte, et frappe à ma place.

Car' a trop l'habitude de mes manifestations pour prêter une réelle attention aux murs qui suintent comme si les tuyaux avaient explosé. En apparence cependant, car une lueur soucieuse que je connais bien vient illuminer ses yeux bleus aux pupilles blanches. Ma réputation n'est plus à faire, et chacun ici – sauf Arthus et mes semblables – craint de subir le même sort que Galadriel il y a presque huit ans.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me calmer avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Après tout, il est Eau lui aussi, et ce ne sont pas quelques gouttes qui vont lui poser problème.

Arthus m'attend comme à son habitude, plongé dans un immense parchemin apparemment plus intéressant que ma présence. Il adore me faire mijoter, j'ignore pour quelle raison (bon, c'est vrai, ça m'arrive de le faire aussi).

J'attends.

J'attends.

J'attends.

Ah ! Enfin. Arthus se réveille. Ça n'a mis que dix minutes cette fois-ci, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de commencer à sérieusement trépigner.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage, me dit-il en tirant une énorme bouffée de sa pipe.

Le tabac…berk. Arthus trouve que sa pipe fait très classe, moi je pense que c'est vieillot et ridicule. En plus ça sent mauvais. Mais si jamais je lui dis ça je suis bonne pour trois heures de remontrances salées sur le respect dû aux aînés, et sans autorisation de s'endormir. Ça fait mal. Je préfère me taire sur le sujet.

- Jean de la Fontaine, je grogne en réponse. Poète sorcier du XVIIe siècle. Il mettait en scène des Animagi dans ses fables, mais les faisait parler pour écarter de lui tout soupçon de sorcellerie. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun penchant pour ces morales d'un autre âge.

- C'est dommage. Tu progresserais beaucoup en les respectant pourtant. Surtout que tu vas avoir bientôt besoin de grosses réserves de patience et de force.

- Plaît-il ? Vous avez l'intention…

YOUPI !

- De te faire repartir, oui. Tu es ici depuis trois semaines, c'est bien assez de repos comme cela. J'attendais d'avoir quelque chose à ta hauteur avant que tu ne quittes à nouveau Brocéliande. C'est chose faite.

- Où dois-je aller ? je demande avec un soupir.

Depuis ma prise de fonction, soit cinq ans, il semblerait qu'Arthus veuille me faire faire le tour du monde sorcier. Il m'a déjà envoyée en Egypte, en Roumanie, en Irlande, en Allemagne (où j'ai revu Maël et rencontré celle qu'il ne va à mon avis pas tarder à épouser), en Chine, en Afrique du Sud, sans compter Beauxbâtons où je me rends assez régulièrement. (La dernière fois c'était pour une conférence que je devais donner à la place d'un Furien d'âge canonique. Le thème était si ennuyeux que j'ai failli m'endormir en parlant.) Pas une fois je ne suis allée en Angleterre, alors que d'habitude les Furiens sont envoyés dans leur pays natal. Mais je préfère cela. C'est pourquoi je manque de m'étouffer lorsque mon supérieur m'annonce :

- A Londres.

- P-, p-, p-, pardon ? Je balbutie avec grand mal. A Londres ? En Angleterre ?

- Tu connais d'autres Londres peut-être ?

Bon, j'avoue, ma question était idiote. Mais… Londres ! Londres, nom d'un chihuahua ! L'Angleterre ! Merlin, il va falloir que je retourne dans mes souvenirs. Et ça, c'est le revers de la médaille.

- Tu connais l'Ordre du Phénix ?

J'ai l'air de ne pas le connaître ? Dans sa dernière lettre, laquelle remontait à trois mois, Gal m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de sorciers luttant – un peu inutilement selon mon avis – contre les forces du mal menées par Voldemort.

- Ils ont déjà ton ami Galadriel Madlock avec eux, mais il n'est pas suffisant. La lutte face à Voldemort devient de plus en plus difficile, et ton ami m'a écrit qu'un renfort ne serait pas superflu. Tu n'ignores pas que si Brocéliande ne lutte pas contre Voldemort, il montera tellement en puissance qu'il sera en mesure de nous détruire. De plus, il constitue un grave trouble à la Paix dont nous sommes Gardiens. Tu vas donc aller les aider, étant Anglaise et d'excellent niveau magique.

Quoi ? Gal lui a écrit à lui et pas à moi ? Sympa de sa part !

- Pendant combien de temps ? je demande sans prêter attention à l'humidité ambiante.

Bientôt il va pleuvoir dans le bureau si je ne fais pas attention… ça ce serait drôle. Oui, c'est un truc à faire…

- Durée indéterminée. Tu as trois jours pour t'organiser avant ton départ. L'Ordre s'occupera de ta couverture au sein du monde magique.

Je n'entends rien. Ou si peu. Je suis restée bloquée sur la première phrase. Durée indéterminée. Vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Mais…enfin…je croyais que…vous…

Non, ce n'est pas du morse, j'essaie vraiment de parler. Le résultat n'est pas trop à la hauteur de mes espérances hélas.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes longtemps, reprend charitablement Arthus. C'est vrai…mais pas tout à fait. Je ne voulais – et ne veux toujours pas – que tu partes longtemps seule. L'absence d'enfant de notre Elément te rend très sensible et susceptible. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Galadriel est déjà là-bas.

- Oh…

Non, non, trois fois non ! Je ne veux pas recommencer. Mon cher supérieur aurait-il la mémoire courte ? Ce serait plutôt étonnant, il a été le seul à pouvoir me calmer au moment fatidique, et encore ça ne s'est pas fait sans dommage.

- Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir (ben voyons…). L'endroit où je t'envoie est rempli de sorciers qualifiés (quand je pense à l'aperçu que j'ai eu de Poudlard, je doute de leur niveau. Vraiment, pour certains, ça ne vole pas haut. J'en ai même vu utiliser du Polynectar pour qu'un sorcier plus âgé passe les examens à leur place). Je doute que tu parviennes à les mettre tous au tapis malgré ta force (et moi je doute qu'ils parviendront à me retenir). En plus, tu sais parfaitement que je ne t'enverrais pas là-bas si tu n'étais pas stable (ou si je ne lui cassais pas les pieds). Je t'ai étudiée (comprendre : je t'ai assez vue). Une crise comme celle que tu as connue il y a sept ans est jusque là restée sans précédent, et il y a fort à croire que tu ne resteras plus longtemps la plus jeune (pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui). Tout se passera bien.

S'il le dit… Mon avis personnel me dit tout le contraire mais malheureusement je ne suis pas qualifiée pour suivre mon propre avis.


	25. Monstre sans coeur

213 bis Baker Street, je me répète mentalement. 213 bis Baker Street.

Le papier où était écrite cette adresse s'est enflammé immédiatement après ma lecture. C'est un sortilège de protection vieux comme le monde, mais néanmoins très sûr. Pourtant, l'Ordre ne me paraît pas dénué de précautions. Baker Street est situé en plein cœur du Londres moldu. De surcroît, la rue est si fréquentée à cause d'un musée sur je ne sais pas trop quoi que personne ne penserait qu'un sorcier habiterait dans le coin. Pire, qu'un groupe de sorciers aurait établi là son quartier général.

J'ignore qui je vais trouver sur place. Arthus ne m'a pas donné d'énormes précisions. Tout ce que je sais est que Galadriel – il faudra que je lui dise deux mots à celui-là d'ailleurs – et le professeur Dumbledore en sont membres. C'est tout.

Mais pour l'heure, je ne pense pas à cela. Vêtue comme une Moldue, ma valise réduite dans la poche, je tente de me frayer un passage au milieu des badauds qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds sans me laisser distraire par les odeurs. Facile, rien n'est captivant chez les Moldus. Rien sauf leurs pensées, et là se trouve justement l'erreur que je ne dois pas commettre.

Il me suffit – comme pour tous les Furiens – de toucher quelqu'un avec la main pour aussitôt avoir accès à son esprit. C'est un petit peu gênant, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je n'ai qu'à me constituer une barrière mentale pour échapper au flot de pensées qui m'assaille. L'occlumancie n'est pas mon fort, mais je me débrouille suffisamment pour ne pas me trahir. Cependant, ma concentration doit être permanente, si bien que la moindre inattention peut me mener à ma perte. Ce pouvoir – des plus inutiles également – est le moins discret de ma collection. Si j'écoute les pensées de quelqu'un, cette personne le sait.

C'est donc armée de gants remontant jusqu'au coude que je valse entre les différents badauds pour passer devant le 211, puis atteindre le 213. Le 213 bis est incartable. Je m'attendais à devoir attendre son apparition, mais il est déjà là.

Jolie maison. C'est la copie du 221 bis, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Sur la porte sont gravés quelques animaux, représentant je crois une partie de chasse au loup. Je détourne aussitôt mon regard. Certes, je suis en Angleterre. Et alors ? Sept ans se sont écoulés, et malgré la dernière scène je n'ose avoir encore des espoirs. Non, j'ai tout fait pour oublier, je ferais mieux de continuer. Le pays est grand, les sorciers sont nombreux, il n'y a pratiquement aucun risque.

Je soulève le lourd loquet et frappe trois coups. J'ignore si je suis attendue. Probablement pas à cette heure-ci. Arthus m'a dit qu'il avait répondu de manière très imprécise, annonçant la venue prochaine d'une Furie en renfort. J'ai la vague impression – quoique pourquoi vague ? – qu'il prend un malin plaisir à vouloir déclencher une crise cardiaque chez Galadriel (il va m'entendre celui-là. Une lettre tous les trois mois ! Pfff…)

L'attente me paraît durer une éternité. Heureusement que personne ne me voit, j'aurais eu l'air maline sinon. Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvre, je reste tétanisée. La personne qui est devant moi n'est ni Galadriel, ni le professeur Dumbledore, ni Mac Gonagall.

…

…

…

C'est Sirius.

Je ne me laisse pas submerger par l'odeur. Pourtant, la sentir après tout ce temps remonte en moi une foule de souvenirs que je me dépêche de reléguer à l'arrière plan.

Il a à peine changé. Il est plus âgé, sept ans font tout de même une différence. C'est un homme et non plus un adolescent.

Sirius ouvre de grands yeux et recule de quelques pas, comme si j'étais une vision surréelle. Je ne vois pas pourtant ce qui peut l'étonner. Est-ce ma beauté ? Il me connaît pourtant. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement moi… Oui, c'est cela. Ça doit être moi.

Il faut que j'y repense.

Sept ans. Sept ans depuis mon départ précipité. Sept ans durant lesquels je n'ai pas envoyé la moindre lettre. C'était peut-être un peu goujat de ma part – quoique la bonne réponse devrait être trouillard – mais la première personne qui s'en offusque se retrouvera au tapis en une minute. S'ils tenaient tellement à moi, alors pourquoi aucun ne m'a écrit ? Non, la faute n'est pas mienne.

Mais tant que j'y pense… Si Sirius est membre de l'Ordre, est ce que…ses amis en font également partie ? Oh Merlin, je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi Arthus a décidé de m'envoyer à Londres. Aurait-il enfin compris ce qui s'est réellement passé à Poudlard ? Le hasard peut certes bien faire les choses, mais je le trouve ici un peu trop…fortuit. A moins, autre solution, que ce ne soit Galadriel qui lui ait demandé cela dans sa lettre. Ça expliquerait son long silence (il n'empêche que je vais lui passer un savon pour n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle).

- Ambre ? murmure doucement Sirius. Ambre…Potter ? C'est toi ?

Qui d'autre ? Ai-je tellement changé que cela ?

- Puis-je entrer ou me condamnes-tu à vivre dehors ? je lui dis sans répondre à sa question.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a besoin de lunettes… Mais malgré sa surprise, il s'écarte, me laissant découvrir une immense entrée, illuminée par magie.

Galadriel m'a dit qu'il avait écrit à Brocéliande, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il t'avait appelée.

Conclusion : Gal a un baobab dans la main.

- J'ai été désignée pour vous aider. Où est Gal ?

- Sorti pour son travail. C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui, et j'en profite pour aider l'Ordre avec de la paperasse. Mais alors tu n'as pas choisi de venir ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne choisis plus rien.

Là ! Qu'il se débrouille avec cela et en tire les conclusions qu'il faut. Son ton presque agressif commençait à m'agacer. Que croyait-il donc ? Que je dansais autour de feux de joie ? Que je ne faisais rien de mes journées ? Merlin, ce type a vraiment une imagination débordante ! Les trois semaines qui viennent de s'écouler ont été le plus long congé de toute ma carrière.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Zut ! Encore ce ton colérique qui me déplaît souverainement. Et Gal qui n'est même pas là pour calmer le jeu… tant pis, je dois me débrouiller sans lui. Sirius me reproche ma seule présence ? Très bien, je vais jouer le même jeu que lui. Certes, je n'ai pas d'aussi forts griefs à lui reprocher que les siens, mais il a beau jeu de se croire exempt de tout reproche ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus de toute façon, sans doute à cause de la jalousie que nous nourrissons l'un envers l'autre.

- Aussi longtemps que me l'ordonnera mon supérieur, je rétorque d'un ton glacial. Cela pose un problème ?

- James et Remus sont membres. Sans oublier Peter. Je cherche juste à prévenir les catastrophes.

Compris, c'est moi la cata. Sale toutou ! Je sais qu'il fait exprès. Comme si…comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me répète leurs noms pour que je me souvienne ! Comme si j'avais choisi d'obéir aux ordres.

Tant pis pour le calme, tant pis pour les ordres d'Arthus. En un mouvement de bras, je plaque Sirius contre le mur et place une main sur son cou.

- Ecoute-moi bien une fois pour toutes, je susurre à son oreille. Il me suffirait d'un mouvement pour te tuer, alors reste tranquille. Ce que j'ai fait ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas choisi ce que je suis, ni ce que je fais. J'agis pour la Paix, ce que je pense passe après. Ne me blâme pas pour ce que tu ignores. Contente-toi d'oublier le passé.

Sirius me regarde un moment sans répondre. Dans ses yeux, je vois passer tout le fil de sa réflexion. Hésitation, instinct de survie, amitié.

- Monstre sans cœur, finit-il par lâcher.

Sans bien comprendre ce que je fais, je lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le nez, du plus fort qu'il m'a jamais été donné de faire. Un sinistre craquement m'apprend qu'il ne lui reste désormais au milieu du visage qu'une vague chose ensanglantée. Soulageant, en fait.

Je continuerais bien le travail commencé, mais une main s'abat sur mon front et me transmet une vague bienfaisante de fraîcheur. Je me calme aussitôt, et concentre toute mon attention sur la magie qui court dans mes veines. C'est une sensation apaisante, qui a le don de me détourner de toute considération matérielle, y compris de Sirius et de ses derniers mots.

Galadriel est là. Une fois encore, il m'empêche de commettre une énorme bêtise.


	26. Il va y avoir des morts!

- Tu joues avec le feu, dit-il à Sirius qui se masse la gorge. C'était totalement inconscient.

- Justifié ! répond le toutou humain en gardant un œil inquiet sur moi.

- Ça aurait pu te coûter cher. Tâche de faire attention à partir de maintenant. Si tu as vraiment des problèmes, essaye d'avoir une discussion civilisée.

- C'est elle qui a commencé !

Tsss, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme si j'étais absente… Pas de doute, Gal va avoir beaucoup de travail ces prochains jours, si Sirius ne quitte pas la maison immédiatement.

- Je sais. Mais tu l'avais cherché. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

S'il est encore vivant ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire, moi…

Sirius déguerpit comme si une douzaine de mes semblables était à ses trousses. Je me retrouve seule avec Galadriel. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que mon ami daigne me lâcher le front…pour m'agripper aussitôt à bras le corps. Je ne puis que répondre à son accolade, non sans me débarrasser maladroitement de mes gants.

- Merlin, Ambry, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, si tu savais combien tu m'as manquée !

- Pas autant qu'à moi, je rétorque en le serrant de toute ma force.

Dans un geste non concerté mais identique, nous appuyons chacun un doigt sur la nuque de l'autre. J'ai à peine effleuré sa peau qu'aussitôt les images défilent dans ma tête.

Tous ses souvenirs.

L'Ordre. Londres. Le Ministère. Son supérieur. Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy, huile parmi les huiles. Lily. James et Remus ?

Fin des images.

Gal recule de quelques pas d'un air contrit et m'observe, mi-étonné mi-désolé. J'ai vu ce que je ne devais pas voir, je le sens bien. Mais là n'est pas mon intérêt.

James et Remus. Mon frère et mon amour… Bon, réfléchissons. Non, d'abord, je dois me calmer. Si j'explose maintenant, c'est toute la maison qui saute. Ce ne serait ni très discret, ni excellent pour ma carrière.

Inspirer, expirer…Inspirer, expirer… Puis-je parler normalement maintenant ?

- Tu…tu les fréquentes !

Heu…j'ai frôlé le morse, là. Bon, en même temps, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de mieux. Je suis un monstre, ne l'oublions pas.

- Je ne les vois que pendant les réunions, me répond mon ami en se rongeant un ongle avec application. Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu d'autre ? Sirius te l'a dit, ils sont membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Mais…enfin…est-ce que…

- Si tu veux savoir si nous nous entendons, alors c'est non. Nos chemins se sont recroisés lorsque je suis entré dans l'Ordre. Je t'épargne la scène, ce n'était vraiment pas beau. Ils ne m'ont pas pardonné. Et si ça t'intéresse, je ne les ai pas sondés. J'ignore ce qu'ils pensent de toi.

Ça vaut mieux à la réflexion… J'ai très très peur, tout à coup. Il me suffit de penser à la manière dont j'ai traité Sirius il y a cinq minutes pour immédiatement craindre pour la survie de Remus et de James en cas de rencontre. Moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterais, je crois. Mais ça, manifestement, c'est une chose dont Gal ne paraît pas se douter.

- Il y a une réunion par semaine, continue-t-il. La précédente était hier, mais je suis sûr qu'on les croisera avant.

Tiens donc… et pourquoi cela ? Je crois que je vais reprendre la bonne vieille stratégie de la savonnette. Carena n'est pas là pour me forcer, Maël non plus. Comble de bonheur, Gal a trop de tact (si si, c'est possible, mais uniquement dans certains domaines) pour me heurter (à moins qu'il n'ait peur…ce qui serait plus plausible au vu de notre passé).

- En quel honneur ? je réponds, ce qui me permet de constater une fois de plus mes tendances masochistes.

C'est vrai que je suis un paquet de contradictions… Cela fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à être rationnelle.

- Je me suis occupé de…ton occupation officielle. Un passe-partout presque. Tu travailleras au département des mystères. Si j'avais su qu'Arthus avait porté son choix sur toi, je ne t'aurais pas mise là, mais il est impossible de faire marche arrière. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit que tu arrivais ?

- Je peux savoir, je réplique sur un ton laissant traduire toute ma mauvaise humeur, pourquoi ta dernière lettre remonte à trois mois ?

Heu, je crois qu'on s'est un peu beaucoup éloignés du sujet, là… Mais j'ai un compte à régler, et c'est prioritaire.

- On m'a passé un savon quand j'ai dit que je t'avais parlé de l'Ordre. Suite à cela, je n'ai rien eu à te raconter de notable. L'Ordre est le centre de ma vie, et comme je ne pouvais plus t'en parler…

On ? Le grand Galadriel Madlock, furien feu, s'est laissé intimider par « on » ? Mais où va le monde ? Les poules ont des dents, les dahus ont des griffes, Rogue est beau, les Serpentards sont intelligents, et je suis un bisounours !

- Je sais ce que tu penses, et épargne-moi la douche s'il te plaît. J'ai cédé à un simple sorcier. J'aurais bien voulu que les choses ne soient pas ainsi, mais il est difficile de résister à une colère de Lily, malgré tout l'entraînement que j'ai pu avoir avec toi.

Trop tard pour la douche. Je n'ai qu'à moitié fait exprès.

Deux secondes. Je viens d'avoir une révélation, là…

Hein ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Lily ? Qu'est ce que cette greluche vient faire là ? Elle est encore avec James ? Elle est dans l'Ordre ? SOS, Mayday, au secours ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Comment vais-je survivre ?

- Attends…je reprends sur un ton de plus en plus colérique (il me semble entendre un miroir exploser je ne sais trop où…tant pis pour lui !). Tu as bien dit…Lily ? Elle est au courant de tes affaires ? En quel honneur ? Qu'est ce que cette greluche vient faire là-dedans ?

De fait, je suis presque entièrement sûre d'avoir la réponse…Laquelle me déplaît fortement d'ailleurs.

- Elle est fiancée à James, soupire un Galadriel trempé. Ils ont mis du temps si tu veux mon avis, mais ça c'est leur problème. Je ne la vois pas à toutes les réunions de l'Ordre, mais elle passe parfois avant de rentrer chez elle. Je parlais de toi au professeur Dumbledore et elle laissait traîner une oreille. Tu imagines la suite…

En effet, c'est comme si j'y étais… Un instant, il a bien dit fiancée ? Oh misère, Lily va devenir ma belle-sœur. Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

- Enfin bref, tout cela me ramène à ce dont je voulais te parler. Ton travail au département des mystères. J'ignore exactement quelle en sera la consistance, mais tu seras…disons…associée à une Langue-de-Plomb appartenant à l'Ordre. Cette Langue-de-Plomb, c'est Lily.

NON ! Non ! Non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir me farcir cette…cette fille toute la journée jusqu'à ce que j'ai des cheveux blancs ! Elle est gentille, mais c'est la reine des bécasses ! Quoique non, j'ai vu pire. Mais enfin, tout de même ! Si elle prend la liberté de crier sur Gal, c'est que son caractère n'a pas dû s'arranger. Oh Merlin, les journées vont être longues…j'espère qu'elle aura assez de jugeote pour ne pas m'énerver.

Quoiqu'avec un peu de chance, je vais tellement l'embêter qu'elle demander à ce que Gal m'envoie ailleurs. Oui, bon plan.

Une minute…c'est quoi ce hibou qui volette dans la cour intérieure ? Bas les pattes ma volaille, tu n'iras nulle part !

J'envoie un puissant jet d'eau qui brise la baie vitrée et atteint le piaf. Il s'écroule lamentablement dans une flaque, achevant de détruire la lettre qui ne connaîtra jamais son destinataire.

Comme c'est étonnant…j'ai à peine achevé ma petite œuvre de destruction que Sirius arrive, le nez parfaitement droit (je peux donc le lui casser à nouveau), et tempêtant plus fort qu'un vieillard.

- Sale peste ! grogne-t-il. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Mais justement, ça me regarde ! je rétorque sur un ton sans appel. J'ai vu dans ton esprit ce que tu voulais faire (archifaux, mais il ne peut pas le vérifier). C'est hors de question. Tu n'écriras ni à James, ni à Remus, ni à personne !

- Tu comptes m'en empêcher peut-être ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Monstre sans cœur, dit-il à nouveau.

Nouveau coup de poing dans le nez, nouveau craquement. Héhé, c'est soulageant. Je devrais le faire plus souvent.

Sirius retient un juron et disparaît dans les entrailles de la maison. Je le suis du regard. Il va sans doute récidiver, et je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à le coller pour le retenir. Quoique…ce ne serait pas si bête. Oh Merlin, je crois bien qu'il va me falloir faire face à d'énormes ennuis dans les jours qui suivent…


	27. Zut zut zut

C'est en me traînant presque que Gal arrive au Département des Mystères le lendemain matin. Il faut dire que je mets plus que de la mauvaise volonté à venir. J'ai réfléchi une grande partie de la nuit, et aucune solution n'est venue. Le problème est toujours là. Je vais devoir supporter Lily tous les jours. Donc James, très bientôt. Ce qui signifie…

J'ignore comment je devrais me comporter. J'ignore même ce que lui il fera. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il a fait, ni de ce qu'il veut encore. Enfin, espérons que jusqu'à ce que l'information remonte, j'aurais trouvé une solution. Qui sait, peut-être même aurais-je réussi à amadouer Lily ?

En parlant du loup (non, ne pas penser à ça ! Mais à quoi alors ? Alouette, jolie alouette…c'est mieux.) voilà que, à peine arrivée dans le couloir, je reconnais la charmante odeur de Lily. Charmante, c'est bien le mot. A un parfum moldu – Chanel n°5 si je ne me trompe pas, les Potter ont plus que les moyens – se mêle sa si reconnaissable odeur de lys. Mêlée d'herbe coupée, elle a donc vu James récemment. Il n'est pas là toutefois, je le sens bien, sinon je n'aurais même pas pu poser un demi-orteil dans le département.

Gal me tire dans un dédale de couloirs tous semblables, si bien que je commence rapidement à me perdre. Bon, inutile de compter sur mes yeux. Si mon ami m'avait fait passer trois fois devant la même porte, je n'aurais rien remarqué. Je n'ai plus que mon nez et mes oreilles pour me sauver. Au pire, je roucoule devant un pauvre employé et me fait escorter jusqu'à la sortie. Ou je l'effraye, c'est aussi une excellente solution.

Je sais, je ne suis pas sérieuse, je devrais plus me montrer digne de ma fonction et respecter mon passé. Mais c'est anodin. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour subjuguer un crétin, je suis assez belle pour cela. Si jamais par le plus grand des hasards cela ne fonctionne pas, j'ai toujours une panoplie de grognements très convaincants à ma disposition.

Je connais cette tête, murmure Galadriel sans cesser d'avancer. Range tes plans d'évasion, respire un coup, et calme-toi. On est bientôt arrivés.

Et il voudrait que je me calme ? Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas un truc à dire ça.

Alouette, je te plumerais…

Gal frappe à un bureau où la seule plaque indique – malheur des enfers – « Lily Evans, Langue-de-Plomb ».

Je te plumerais la tête, je te plumerais la tête…

Entrez ! répond aussitôt la voix bien connue.

Et la tête ? Et la tête ! Alouette, alouette…

Bonjour Lily, dit Galadriel sur son ton le plus aimable.

Il prend ses précautions, on ne sait jamais, la tigresse pourrait avoir envie de lui faire payer les nez cassés du cher ami Sirius. Quoique je n'ai pas vu de hibou à Baker Street ce matin, et j'ai bon espoir qu'il ait renoncé après que j'ai trempé six rouleaux de parchemin.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle paraît à peine plus âgée que lorsque je l'ai connue, si ce n'est que l'Evans de Poudlard n'avait pas des robes de grand couturier. Ses cheveux auburn sont coupés en un carré presque aussi court que le mien, et elle porte une paire de lunettes en équilibre sur la pointe de son nez. Même adulte, elle demeure la première de classe que tout Poudlard connaissait.

Galadriel, répond la concernée en toute formule de politesse. Tu as obtenu une réponse de Brocéliande à ce que je vois.

On arrive dans la partie sensible ! SOS, SOS, Mayday, Mayday ! Non assistance à personne en danger !

En effet. Ça a été rapide. Ambre va t'aider dans ton travail ici pour couvrir son appartenance à l'Ordre.

Silence de mort. Pour passer inaperçue, c'est raté… Essayons de se faire plus petite qu'une souris…

Attends…Ambre ? Ambre…Potter ? La…sœur de James ?

Je ne connais pas d'autres Ambre. Elle se cache, c'est une grande timide, n'est-ce pas Ambry ?

Grrr…Il m'énerve ! Par sa faute, force est pour moi de me redresser. J'apparais donc, dans toute ma majesté furienne, vêtue de cuir – noir pour ne pas changer – assorti d'une robe de sorcier aussi bleue que mes pupilles. L'avantage est là, au Ministère. Je peux parfaitement assumer ma magie, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur, et les gens auront au moins une bonne raison de me regarder comme une bête curieuse.

Lily fait un bond de trois mètres en arrière (mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? Sirius, elle… même Galadriel ! Qui sera le prochain, Dumbledore ?)

Oh la vache… murmure-t-elle.

Hein ? C'est moi la vache ?

Je poserais bien la question, mais n'en ai pas le loisir. Lily sera toujours Lily, plus efficace qu'un presse-purée pour écrabouiller les autres.

Frappant, non ? reprend Gal sans se soucier le moins du monde de m'informer de ce qui se passe. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais pas à ce point là. Sirius a failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Sons incompréhensibles. Lily essaye de parler – sans grand succès bien sûr.

Gal ? j'en profite pour dire. Je dois paraître un peu provinciale mais…où est le problème ? Est-ce que je dérange ? En ce cas je peux parfaitement repartir…

Je tente de joindre le geste à la parole, mais mon ami agrippe ma cape – manquant de m'étrangler d'ailleurs – et me retient.

Tu restes ici la poule mouillée ! Courage de Gryffondor, mon œil ! Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es plus venue en Angleterre ?

Hein ? Heu…sept ans mais…

Et j'aurais donné cher pour rester à Brocéliande. Certes, je voulais partir, mais vu ce qui m'attend, je préférerais affronter Grindewald en personne plutôt que de rester ici.

Tu n'avais rien remarqué à Brocéliande, ou quand tu partais dans tes innombrables tours du monde ?

Rien remarqué ? Oh si ! La bêtise du genre humain.

Non…

Dommage…J'imagine qu'Arthus ne t'a rien dit pour que tu évites d'avoir les chevilles trop enflées. Regarde.

Ce disant, il me colle un miroir sous le nez. Et là, surprise ! J'aperçois…mon reflet.

Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, je grogne entre mes dents.

Tu n'as pas lu la dernière étude de Sylvain Trocard, le théoricien de la magie furienne ?

Je me suis endormie dessus. Trocard me fait le même effet que Binns.

J'ai une tête à lire un truc aussi bête que ça ? Je connais la magie furienne, pas besoin d'un blabla de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est d'un Furien, pour connaître ma magie.

Tu aurais dû pourtant. C'était très intéressant. La Gazette du Sorcier en a fait son chou gras.

C'est loin d'être une référence…

Ils ne devaient pas avoir grand-chose à dire pour parler d'un truc pareil. Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Si Trocard m'a citée comme exemple, je file illico lui donner le rhume de sa vie.

J'y viens. Trocard a fait une découverte très intéressante dont il fait part dans son ouvrage. Selon lui – ce qui me paraît assez vraisemblable – la magie d'un Furien transparaîtrait dans son apparence.

Super… Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le lire.

Quoi ? Je suis moche, c'est ça ?

Vu comment les employés m'ont guignée il y a dix minutes, ça m'étonnerait.

Au contraire ! Trocard considère que la magie furienne a un effet bénéfique. Plus le Furien est puissant, plus il est beau. Bien sûr, tous les canons de beauté ont immédiatement été considérés comme étant des Furiens, le plus souvent à tort. J'aurais été grillé si j'avais voulu cacher ma condition (Galadriel Madlock ou la modestie personnifiée). Enfin, peu importe. Toi tu es…magnifique.

Ah oui, je me souviens de ce truc… et je ne suis pas d'accord avec Trocard. La beauté du Furien n'est pas réelle, c'est son aura qui lui donne son charme. Cependant, l'aura étant proportionnelle au talent magique…vous m'avez comprise.

Trocard n'a pas pu trouver ça tout seul. Il est encore plus bête que James.

Par conséquent, je ne considère pas comme une nouveauté le fait que je puisse éblouir par ma seule présence.

Je l'ai toujours été ! Je suis une Furie, Gal, tu t'en souviens ? Une vraie ! C'est normal !

Certes. Cependant, je donnerais cher pour voir ce que tu vaux en ressemblant plus à une humaine. Je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi que ça ne doit pas avoir un grand rapport avec la tête que tu avais à Poudlard.

Gné ?

Devrais-je lui rappeler qu'à Poudlard j'avais pris forme humaine ?

Quelle profondeur de propos ! Je sais que tu es encore la plus jeune Furie Eau qui existe au monde. Ce n'est pas une tare ni un secret, seulement ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que tant qu'aucun gamin n'arrivera, tes pouvoirs continueront à augmenter de manière phénoménale. Or, excuse-moi, mais ça transparaît sur ton visage.

Mes pouvoirs continueront à augmenter, je le sais, merci ! Il y a un an encore, je n'aurais pas pu faire tomber la pluie.

Minute, poisson…

Pardon ?

Double triple quadruple zut. Si ça signifie que je crie ma puissance sur les toits, il faut à tout prix que j'évite de croiser les grands de ce monde.

Déjà à Poudlard, sous ton apparence furienne, tu étais très belle. Mais tu parvenais à te fondre dans la masse. Ni plus, ni moins. On pouvait te confondre avec les autres Furiens. Maintenant, c'est exclu. Ceux de Brocéliande n'ont peut-être pas remarqué le changement, ou bien alors ils ont pris soin de se taire. Tu es magnifique. Vraiment. Plus somptueuse qu'une rivière de diamants. Même pour une Furie, ta beauté dépasse l'entendement. Comprends donc un peu la surprise de Lily. Elle a eu du mal à te reconnaître, et il y a de quoi. Tu es probablement à ce jour la plus puissante des créatures de Brocéliande.

Hein ? Je suis canon, moi ? Ah non, zut alors, ça c'est embêtant. Si ça veut dire que je vais encore plus me faire reluquer, je m'enferme la tête dans un sac.

Le premier qui me demande de mettre ma magie à son service sera englouti sous les eaux.

Le premier qui me drague tâtera de mes poings.

Navré mon chou, reprend Gal sans me laisser le temps d'encaisser, mais il faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà presque en retard. Je te vois ce soir. Tu es entre de bonnes mains.

C'est ça, on se voit ce soir…si je suis encore vivante. Merlin, c'est pas gagné !

Bonnes mains, ça ? On n'en a pas la même conception, on dirait…

Gal me presse l'épaule en un geste de compassion, puis disparaît avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Je suis seule dans le bureau face à Lily.

Elle me regarde toujours. Bien qu'elle fasse visiblement son maximum pour ne rien laisser transparaître, je la sens jalouse. Jalouse, apeurée, et en colère.

Jalouse de ma beauté. Elle-même n'est pas laide, loin de là, mais quelle femme peut accepter sans broncher qu'une autre – même s'il s'agit de sa belle-sœur – ait plus de charme ? Je veux bien lui en donner, moi, si elle en a envie. Je fais déjà preuve d'un immense contrôle pour ne pas laisser cours à ma panique, et pourtant l'air est humide. Il ne m'est pas nécessaire d'avoir la beauté du diable. Car c'est ce que je suis si je ne prends pas garde un diable.

Apeurée. Ma beauté traduisant mon pouvoir, le charme qu'elle me prête ne peut être que vecteur d'un danger bien plus grand que tous ceux auxquels elle a été confrontée. De plus, elle connaît assez mon caractère pour savoir que le moindre faux pas peut lui être fatal, quand bien même je ne l'aurais pas voulu.

En colère, enfin. Il n'est nul besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle a dû ressentir mon absence, mon manque de nouvelles, aussi mal que James. Et elle doit savoir ce qu'en a pensé…Remus. Mais elle n'a pas écrit non plus. Ni James. Ni Remus. Ni Sirius, alors qu'il clamait haut et fort que je ne devais pas fuir sans cesse. Ni Peter, qui est pourtant la crème des chics types quand il est avec ses amis. Bande d'hypocrites ! Si ça se trouve, c'est mon retour qui les dérange, et pas mon absence. C'est compréhensible. Depuis sept ans qu'ils vivent parfaitement sans moi, voilà que je brise leur petite idylle. Oh, je crois que je devrais culpabiliser…

Essayons…

Non, impossible, je n'y arrive pas.

Jolie bague, dis-je finalement pour briser le silence.

Il est vrai que Lily porte à la main gauche un splendide solitaire, orné d'un rubis éclatant, et serti de diamants. Le bijou lui va à ravir, même si je connais sa provenance, et qu'il m'est étrange de le voir à son doigt.

Cadeau de fiançailles, rétorque-t-elle sèchement. James me l'a donné. C'est un bijou de famille.

Je le sais. Il appartenait à ma mère, si je me souviens bien.

Tes parents ont eu la gentillesse de nous la laisser.

Silence. C'est un cadeau généreux. Croit-elle que je vais la lui réclamer à grands cris ?

Tu ne me demande pas de leurs nouvelles ?

Loupé. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'elle est loin de parler de mes parents.

Le temps a passé. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Rien ne peut être comme avant.

James demeure ton frère. Il t'aime beaucoup.

Peut-être. Mais je suis avant tout une Furie, et on ne m'a pas appris à attacher énormément de temps à ces choses. J'ai été envoyée ici pour l'Ordre, et non en fonction d'autres considérations.

Alors tu ne ressens rien ?

Je n'ai pas dit cela, tu interprètes. Je disais seulement que ce que je pense passe au second plan. J'exécute les ordres qu'on me donne, mes considérations personnelles sont secondaires.

Ça, c'est du blabla que je connais par cœur. Les questions sont presque toujours les mêmes. Il n'y a que mes congénères qui m'épargnent d'aussi brillants questionnaires.

Nous répondons tous de la même façon, presque sans réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons. Enfin, du moins, ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses. Voilà longtemps que je lutte pour ne pas donner libre cours à mes sentiments. Pourtant, Merlin sait combien j'aimerai pouvoir retrouver James, Remus, même mes parents, et vivre une vie paisible. Mais je suis une Furie, la plus puissante de toutes, et il m'est impossible de vivre comme je le souhaite.

C'est triste. J'en suis désolée.

Hein ? Lily compatit ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Dire que je croyais devoir m'attendre au pire des courroux, voilà qu'elle partage mon malheur. Car elle n'est pas dupe de mon discours, je le vois bien. Elle me connaît assez pour savoir que j'attache trop d'importance à ceux qui me sont chers pour les oublier, et combien j'aime Remus. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été aux premières loges après la rupture.

Veux-tu que je les avertisse ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Non ! Surtout pas. J'ai un petit côté serpentard qui m'empêche d'avoir assez de courage pour les affronter. Je suis assez trouillarde pour jouer à la savonnette le temps de mon passage ici. Mon comportement – même s'il se justifie – me fait affreusement honte. Sirius a raison dans le fond, même si je ne regrette pas de lui avoir écrabouillé le nez. Il a tenu sa langue, apparemment.

Je…je ne préfère pas.

D'accord. Alors je ne dirais rien.

Waouh ! Elle est meilleure que ce que je croyais. J'ai deux fois plus honte. A sa place, je n'aurais pas laissé le moindre choix…

Mais en échange, rends-moi un service.

Je me disais, aussi…

Ils sauront, de toute façon, que tu es revenue. Qu'on le leur dise ou pas, ils te verront à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. S'il te plaît, lorsque tu les rencontreras, ne les repousse pas. James a été assez malheureux de ton départ comme cela. Ne lui inflige pas cette souffrance supplémentaire. Quant à Remus…quoi que tu puisses penser, il ne s'est jamais remis de votre rupture. Parle-leur. Explique-toi. Mais par pitié, ne recommence pas comme à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils le supportent.

Oh, je crois que Lily a un autre talent au compteur : savoir apitoyer à souhait. Je suis, en ce moment même, prête à verser une petite larme. Ai-je donc fait autant de dégât que cela ? Par Merlin et Morgane, ça veut donc dire que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir souffert de cette séparation. Après que je sois partie, je n'ai cessé de pleurer pendant une semaine entière. Même Galadriel accouru n'a pu me calmer. Il a finalement fallu l'intervention d'Arthus – bien qu'il ne sache pratiquement rien de l'affaire – pour que je cesse de pleurer et reprenne une vie normale.

D'accord, je soupire. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Rien ne garantit que je leur saute dans les bras, car j'ai encore un souvenir très précis du cataclysme mental qu'avait crée leurs odeurs. Enfin…on verra. On verra…


	28. Suspens

Mon blabla à moi:

d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. elles m'aident beaucoup. Sinon, je suis désolée de ne pas mettre, parfois, ma mise en forme qu'il faudrait, mais le fait est que je suis un peu surchargée de boulot. je mets à jour grâce au WiFi de la fac, donc en cours. je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

je crois que quelqu'un m'a demandé d'où vient le prénom d'Ambre. en fait, ça vient d'un rêve. toute la fic est fondée sur un rêve que j'ai fait il y a un an (la fic est vieille, je l'ai déjà terminée). il ne m'en reste que deux flashs, celui de la rencontre dans la tour d'Astronomie, et celle du baiser près de la fontaine. c'était maigre, mais j'ai fait une fic dessus. lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'avais ce prénom dans la tête. pour ce qui est du nom de famille, j'avais dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps l'idée d'une jumelle de James. et enfin, pour les Furies, je ne sais pas où je l'ai trouvé.

, et merci de me lire!

Chumani

PS: si vous êtes vraiment accros, allez voir sur .com, mon blog. Il vous donnera un moyen pour connaître la fin plus vite...*s'en va avec un air de père Fourras*

Peut-être qu'un jour j'aimerai ces réunions. Mais pour l'instant, c'est non. Je les hais, même.

Cela fait une semaine que je loge au 213 bis Baker Street. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, joué aux échecs avec Minerva Mac Gonagall, salué de loin Arthur Weasley, et évité les trois-quarts des autres membres de passage. Sirius ne s'est pas montré, et ça m'arrange beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais résisté à l'envie de lui casser le nez une troisième fois.

Mais ce soir, c'est réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une première pour moi, ce qui est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je déteste m'y rendre. Par Merlin, Morgane, Escalibur, et tous les dieux celtes, je suis morte de peur. Lily a tenu sa langue. Sirius aussi apparemment. Etrange… J'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant où j'ai touché Lily sans faire attention, voir qu'ils avaient monté une combine pour me forcer. Je n'espère pas, ce serait…dangereux.

Oui, dangereux, c'est le mot. Je suis en état de stress complet depuis une semaine. La pluie tombe à verse, et je crois même avoir provoqué un orage. J'aimerais pouvoir me calmer. Galadriel a beau m'aider, je ne parviens pas à stopper les trombes d'eau qui surgissent dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Sur mon passage, les miroirs explosent, les robinets fuient, les gouttières débordent. Arthus venu pour l'occasion m'a assené des remontrances salées qui n'ont eu pour autre effet que de mettre le Ministère les pieds dans l'eau. Je l'aime beaucoup mais il n'est pas très pédagogue. Je doute qu'il mesure l'ampleur de ce que je ressens. Sans doute pas. Il est veuf depuis longtemps, et son existence à lui s'est déroulée sans heurts.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Lily ne m'avait pas fait cet odieux chantage. Je serais partie aussi sec, et l'Angleterre n'aurait pas une fois de plus prouvé que sa réputation de pays le plus humide du monde est méritée.

Mais Lily m'a forcée à rester, et c'est pour cette raison que je tourne en rond seule dans ma chambre en désordre essayant – vainement – de diminuer la pluie.

La cloche de la porte sonne une nouvelle fois. Une bouffée de stress s'empare à nouveau de moi, avant que je ne m'aperçoive que l'odeur que je sens est celle d'Abelforth Dumbledore.

Comment réagir ? Je l'ignore. Non, vraiment, je n'ai aucune idée. Lorsque j'ai croisé Sirius, je lui ai fracassé le nez. Certes, il l'avait cherché, et nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Mais James ? Je n'ai pas oublié la manière dont il m'a remplacée, ni comment il a tu mon existence. Il a voulu s'amender, c'est vrai, mais à l'époque je n'étais pas prête. Je ne crois pas l'être davantage aujourd'hui, mais trop de temps a passé pour que je recule encore.

Autre coup de sonnette. Cette fois-ci, c'est sérieux. Sirius et Peter sont là. Leurs odeurs sont toujours aussi détestables. Je sais, il aurait été surprenant qu'il en soit autrement, mais je ne m'en remets toujours pas. L'odeur des Animagi n'est pas de celles auxquelles on peut s'accoutumer. Enfin, je les supporte, c'est déjà ça.

Voyons les points positifs. Ils sont venus seuls. James ne sait donc encore rien, et Remus encore moins. Même Peter, de par son babil, ne paraît pas être au parfum. Sirius a dû avoir trop peur de ma puissance dévastatrice pour parler. Et encore, je ne crois pas qu'il mesure sa chance de s'en être tiré avec quelques malheureux coups sur le nez.

Revers de la médaille : le pire est à venir.

Ah, Lily est arrivée. Sans James. Il faut dire qu'elle vient de chez ses parents. Ils sont malades, et ses relations avec sa sœur sont si orageuses qu'elle fait mieux de se déplacer seule.

Soyons courtoise. Lily s'est montrée d'une gentillesse exemplaire cette semaine, au point que j'en culpabilise de ne pas l'apprécier. Descendre à sa rencontre est donc la première des politesses.

Sirius me regarde une nouvelle fois avec des yeux ronds lorsque j'émerge en haut de l'escalier. Peter cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me reluque d'une manière si peu discrète que je réduis la rampe en charpie. Je déteste qu'on me guigne, même quand c'est involontaire. Mon horreur pour ce genre de démonstrations est montée en flèche depuis que Galadriel m'a annoncé la bouche en cœur que je suis un diamant rare dans un écrin d'or pur. Les employés du Ministère qui défilaient sans cesse devant Lily – c'est fou le nombre de bonnes excuses qu'ils avaient – n'ont pas contribué à me rendre ces démonstrations plus agréables.

Tandis que j'écrase le bois par une simple pression, le rat me regarde avec inquiétude. Je lui rétorque un œil furibond. C'était ça ou lui.

Ambry ! s'exclame soudain Lily avec une joie un peu forcée pour quelqu'un qui m'a vu la veille. Tu tombes bien, j'allais te chercher. James m'a envoyé un hibou. La pauvre bête est arrivée totalement trempée d'ailleurs, tu as fait de sacrés dégâts. Enfin, là n'est pas l'important. Il arrivera avec Remus, sans doute un peu en retard.

Toute la ville est bloquée par la pluie ! rajoute Sirius d'une voix forte.

Je grogne, et me prépare instinctivement à bondir. J'ai deux raisons : l'une c'est qu'ils ont tous deux parlé trop fort, j'en ai encore mal aux tympans. L'autre, c'est que j'en ai plus qu'assez que Sirius me reproche les moindres de ses ennuis, des lacets cassés aux inondations que je ne puis contrôler.

Heureusement (si avec ça il ose encore dire qu'il ne me surveille pas, je l'étrangle), Galadriel surgit soudain à mes côtés et m'administre ce qui ne me semble n'être que quelques gouttes de cette énergie qui m'apaise tellement. Je me calme quelque peu, mais sans parvenir à faire cesser les trombes d'eau qui se déversent au dehors. Pitoyable. Dire que je suis censée être la crème des crèmes des Furies…hum, on repassera.

Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es totalement inconscient ! lance-t-il à Sirius qui a reculé de quelques pas. Est-ce trop te demander que de faire un peu plus attention ? Un de ces jours je ne serais plus là pour te sauver la mise.

Ledit Sirius marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible et se dirige à grands pas vers la salle où est censée se dérouler la réunion. Lily et Peter lui emboîtent le pas. Galadriel exerce une légère pression sur mon épaule avant de m'entraîner vers le même endroit.

Tout l'Ordre – enfin, presque – est rassemblé en ce haut lieu. C'est une très jolie pièce, cela soit dit en passant. Les murs sont recouverts de boiseries anciennes, et d'immenses vases emplis de fleurs blanches et odorantes décorent chaque table. Ça me rappelle mon appartement de Brocéliande, lequel est en passant d'un luxe des plus démesurés. Trop grand, en plus. Il faudrait une présence supplémentaire…ah non alors, ça ne va pas commencer ! Ambre, sors immédiatement ces idées de ta tête !

A qui appartient la maison, au fait ? je grogne tout en m'installant dans un canapé à deux places si confortable que je m'y allongerais bien.

Histoire de ne plus songer à mes châteaux en Espagne…

A ma mère, répond une jeune femme que je peine à identifier comme étant Alice Londubat, l'épouse de Frank. Elle n'appartient pas à l'Ordre mais a permis au professeur Dumbledore de faire usage de la maison. Elle préfère son appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Ça te plaît ?

C'est charmant. Navrée d'avoir causé toutes ces inondations.

Ne te bile pas pour ça. Je te comprends tout à fait.

C'est cela, oui. Et Dumbledore va annoncer ses fiançailles avec Mac Go. Pour autant que je sache, Alice n'est pas une Furie incontrôlable, et Frank ne lui fait pas plus peur qu'un Veracrasse. C'est bien de me lécher les bottes, ça pourrait toujours être utile, mais le principe du fayotage est que la personne concernée ne le remarque pas. Dans ce dernier cas, c'est loupé…

La réunion commence. Je dois dire – à ma plus grande honte – que je n'en écoute pas un traître mot. Tant pis, je piquerai dans la mémoire de quelqu'un. Galadriel, par exemple. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. S'il refuse, je l'assomme. Non, je plaisante. Il est trop difficile à assommer. Arthur Weasley, ce sera mieux. Il ne refusera pas de me rendre service, surtout si je bats des cils pour l'amadouer.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Instinctivement, j'inspire une pleine bouffée d'air avant de m'apercevoir que c'était une très mauvaise idée…puisque quelques gouttes d'eau commencent à tomber du plafond.

Ils sont arrivés. Trempés comme des soupes en plus. Les tapis en sont pour leurs frais. Enfin, l'avantage est que cette proximité aquatique me détend un peu…mais pas assez, hélas. Un orage se prépare.

J'avais oublié leurs odeurs. J'avais oublié ces fumets capiteux qui me pénètrent toute entière, et clament à mon esprit la triste vérité.

Curieusement, et contrairement au cas Sirius, ces odeurs-là ne me répugnent pas. Elles m'avaient manqué. L'une d'elles surtout, et je ne crois pas avoir besoin de dire à qui elle appartient.

Lily se lève comme si elle était assise sur un cactus et se jette au cou d'un grand jeune homme brun, aux cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais, qui lui embrasse le cou et que je reconnais sans peine grâce au souvenir que Galadriel a laissé échapper.

Mon frère. Par Merlin, je l'avais oublié, mais notre ressemblance est frappante. Nous avons la même courbe autour du visage, la même finesse dans les traits, les mêmes cheveux, mais il y a encore quelque chose qui nous associe. Peu m'importe de quoi il s'agit, car en ce moment, alors que la pluie tombe plus fort que jamais, je ne pense qu'à une chose : James me regarde.

Le regard de Lily fait la navette entre nous deux, et un sourire fugace se dessine sur ses lèvres. Pas de doute, elle m'a coincée.

James, je le vois bien, n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a devant les yeux. En face de lui est assise une déesse vivante, une beauté, ressemblant à la sœur qu'il a connue, mais qui est si changée qu'il peine à l'identifier. Une Furie, un monstre pourtant chargé de garantir la Paix. Il a de la chance d'être mon frère, sinon je lui aurais déjà envoyé mon poing dans le nez. Je déteste qu'on me regarde de la sorte.

Ambre a été envoyée par Brocéliande pour nous aider, murmure Lily de manière parfaitement audible – du moins pour moi et les deux retardataires.

Mais ce que j'entends davantage, c'est l'exclamation étouffée qui retentit juste derrière James. Oh non, non, non, non ! Non ! NON !

Chacun le sait : je suis d'une irrationalité qui défie toute concurrence. Or, en ce moment même, je suis aux prises de deux sentiments contradictoires : mon esprit me somme de partir d'ici en courant, de fuir, de disparaître. Mais mon cœur, lui, la partie énervante rose-guimauve, me souffle de bondir et de ne plus le lâcher. Ne plus lâcher Remus. Car, évidement, il ne peut s'agir que de lui.

Mon Remus. Ma vie, mon amour, celui sans lequel je ne puis vivre. Depuis onze ans, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, un emballage, une raison, mais à laquelle il manquait l'étincelle qui me rendrait entière. Cette flamme, ce brasier plutôt, c'est Lui. Lui. Celui qui est tout à mes yeux, celui que j'adore. Mais dont j'ai peur.

Malgré cette dualité, je reste clouée sur place. Galadriel, assis quelques mètres plus loin, m'envoie un regard de compassion, lequel m'informe que je dois paraître plus paniquée qu'autre chose. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, mais je suis incapable du moindre mouvement. Un feu s'empare de mes entrailles, et je sens remonter le long de ma colonne cette brûlure qui annonce d'autres souffrances. Hors de question. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je risque de faire un carnage. Plus tard s'il le faut. Mais pas maintenant. Je les tuerais tous, et je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Remus pousse James sans ménagement (il manque de se casser la figure, d'ailleurs. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, le spectacle m'aurait peut-être un peu détendue) et entre dans mon champ de vision. J'en profite pour inhaler une pleine bouffée de son odeur qui – si elle me brûle un peu les poumons – m'a trop manquée pour que je veuille y renoncer.

Je fonds. Littéralement. S'il a vieilli, s'il paraît avoir souffert, il n'en est pas moins beau. Merlin, comme je l'aime ! Ses yeux couleur de miel croisent les miens, et je me retrouve soudain réduite à l'état de guimauve. Mon cœur bat en une chamade désordonnée, et mes mains agrippent le rebord du canapé – lequel se fendille d'ailleurs.

La scène paraît figée. Lily nous regarde. James nous regarde. Sirius nous regarde. Alice et Frank nous regardent. Gal nous regarde. Tous nous regardent.

J'ignore comment je devrais réagir. J'ignore quelle est la réaction que tous attendent de moi. Mais je sais que je n'agis pas comme ils l'escomptaient.


	29. Je sens ma fin qui approche

bonjour à tous! merci pour vos reviews! Voici les réponses! J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié...

Fourchette: je sais, c'est inhumain, et j'ai vraiment abusé. mais c'est le principe de la publication hebdomadaire, non? non? alors...tant pis. je continue quand même! merci de tes reviews régulières!

Elixir: contente que tu aimes ma fic! désolée si tu as trouvé quelques fautes d'orthographe. en ce cas, ce sont des fautes de frappe. pour moi, un texte ne peut être bon que s'il est correctement orthographié. ensuite, pour mon blog...j'ai déjà pensé à faire un bolg pour chaque texte. le problème, c'est que ça risque de faire un petit peu "vide", tu vois. en plus, je suis étudiante. j'ai à peine le temps de publier sur et hpf, et d'écrire mes fics. gérer quatre ou cinq blogs...je crois que la qualité du site en pâtirait. je voulais faire des liens cette semaine. le problème, c'est que j'entre en période d'examen de mi-semestre, et que j'ai moins de temps que je ne le voudrais. c'est donc en projet. merci de ta review!

Je ferme les yeux. L'image de Remus n'en disparaît pas pour autant, elle continue à hanter mon esprit.

Mon corps est comme paralysé. Non, rectification : il est paralysé. Je ne puis esquisser un mouvement. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, odeurs, souvenirs, sons. La pluie tombe encore plus dru au dehors. Les passants sont rares, l'eau commence à dépasser les perrons et à entrer dans les maisons.

J'entends Remus s'approcher de moi. J'inspire profondément, manque de faire une crise cardiaque en sentant son odeur, et me retiens de justesse de briser l'unique miroir de la pièce. Mes efforts s'avèrent vains toutefois lorsque mon amour occupe la place vide voisine à la mienne : la glace tombe en miettes.

Calme-toi Ambre. Calme-toi et récapitule : Arthus – ton supérieur – t'a envoyée assister l'Ordre du Phénix. Ton frère est là, et Remus est assis à côté de toi. ET IL FAUDRAIT QUE JE ME CALME ? Ça va pas la tête ?

Une carafe de cristal explose. Gal ricane et répare la casse. Le pauvre, je crains qu'il n'en ait pas fini… Et dire que ça l'amuse ! Je l'étranglerais bien moi…Mauvaise idée cependant. Ça ferait désordre, et puis j'en connais certains qui ne me le pardonneraient pas.

Pause.

Hein ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois me tromper ! Et pourtant non.

Quelque chose m'effleure la main, et je dois me mordre le doigt pour trouver la force de protéger mon esprit du flot de pensées qui me menace. Je ne suis pas sûre que Remus apprécie que je fouille dans sa tête comme je le fais dans ma chambre en désordre. Sous le choc (c'est vrai, quoi, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il me griffe – ce serait légitime – qu'à ce qu'il me tienne la main), je rouvre les yeux.

Non, je ne rêve pas. Remus est bien à mes côtés (non, je ne le regarde pas, mais mes yeux ont bien par hasard glissé du côté où il se tient). Il ne paraît pas plus que moi écouter ce que raconte Galadriel sur la lettre d'Arthus, et regarde du côté de James, lequel caresse doucement le bras de Lily. Le mouvement près de ma main reprend. Il est timide, d'abord, puis se fait plus insistant. Je suis si ébahie que je n'offre aucune résistance (enfin, pour résister, il faudrait déjà que ce contact me révulse. Or, je ne crois pas apprendre quoique ce soit à quelqu'un si je dis que je suis plus que ravie de cette attitude. Hum, si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerais).

Remus me tient la main. Remus me tient la main ! REMUS ME TIENT LA MAIN ! (Pour peu, je me mettrais à danser de joie. Mauvaise idée, cependant, je ne veux pas passer pour une folle devant tout l'Ordre) Comme par miracle (enfin, ce n'en est pas vraiment un, je me connais, mais tout de même, c'est…frappant), la pluie s'arrête aussitôt et fait place à un magnifique soleil. Il n'y a plus trace d'un nuage dans le ciel londonien.

Je dois une nouvelle fois faire preuve d'un immense contrôle, mais cette fois-ci pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'est vrai, quoi, ce n'est pas facile. Je l'adore, il est juste à côté de moi, je sens son odeur, et il me tient la main. Comble du supplice, nos yeux se croisent encore. L'or tombe dans le vert, et l'ombre d'un de ses sourires d'autrefois – je vais me mettre à baver s'il continue – se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il m'apparaît alors évident qu'il déplore autant que moi la présence de témoins. Bon, peut-être pas pour la même raison, si ça se trouve il va me mettre une paire de claques (que je n'aurai pas volée), mais je suis en ce moment trop accrochée au simple plaisir de sentir sa main contre la mienne pour être ronchon.

Et dire que cette réunion n'en finit pas…

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire ! Je l'aime tellement ! Mais d'abord, je dois m'excuser. Mon comportement était inqualifiable. Il a souffert par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas eu un si mauvais caractère, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Si seulement j'avais su faire face, jamais nous n'aurions été séparés durant sept ans.

Bon, en même temps, je dis cela en partant du fait qu'il m'aimerait encore. Tout ça parce qu'il me tient la main. Affligeant. Peut-être qu'il était plus que ravi que je m'en aille, il y a sept ans. Peut-être qu'il veut me sommer de repartir illico. Peut-être…qu'il n'a rien à me dire et que le fait qu'il me tienne la main ne relève que du pur hasard. Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est tordu et peu compatible avec son caractère. Remus est casse-pieds par nature. Ça lui ressemble parfaitement de me retenir s'il me veut quelque chose.

Le temps passe à la vitesse d'un escargot. La petite aiguille de l'horloge bouge avec une lenteur désarmante. J'essaye vaguement d'écouter ce qui se dit, sans grand succès toutefois, car Remus a brusquement l'idée d'entremêler nos doigts. Mon cœur n'en bat que plus vite, mon pouce commence à saigner, et j'abandonne toute idée de suivre la moindre parcelle de la conversation.

C'est définitif, Remus a quelque chose à me dire. C'est d'autant plus flagrant qu'il commence à m'attirer contre lui, sans se soucier des éventuels regards indiscrets (même s'il n'y en n'a pas, tous savent que je pourrais leur crever les yeux). Par Merlin, il est fort ! Malin, en plus, même si je le savais déjà. Il m'a coincée. Je ne puis me libérer sans lui briser les phalanges, et c'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à faire. Et il le sait bien-sûr, sinon il ne profiterait pas autant de la situation.

Pourtant, je ne comprends toujours rien. Remus m'a abandonnée, mais se conduit comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. De plus, s'il voulait vraiment me parler à Poudlard, il devrait m'en vouloir. Je l'ai évité, j'ai fui jusque de sous son nez, je me suis tue. Mais toutes les apparences clament le contraire de la logique. Serait-il aussi irrationnel que moi ?

On ferait une jolie paire…

Zut, revoilà la marche nuptiale qui me trotte dans la tête.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Cette fichue musique n'est pas venue là toute seule. Galadriel chante, si bas que je suis la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Tentant d'ignorer les images qui surgissent brusquement dans ma tête, je lui adresse un regard noir. Malheureusement, le grand sourire que m'adresse mon ami – dont les yeux vont de moi à ma main – ne fait rien pour m'aider. Grrr, il a de la chance que je ne puisse bouger !

Soudain, un grand mouvement s'empare de tout le groupe. La réunion est enfin achevée. Elle a duré une heure. Chacun se lève, parle fort, s'interpelle. James serre des mains, étreint Sirius, et il me semble même qu'il ait un échange cordial avec Galadriel. Comme quoi il faut toujours croire au miracle, ça arrive parfois. Pas un regard vers moi, mais je soupçonne Lily de l'avoir discrètement chapitré (elle aurait pu le hurler que je n'aurais rien remarqué de toute manière). Jamais mon balourd de frangin n'aurait eu cette idée seul.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Quand bien même je le voudrais cela me serait impossible. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Remus me tient à présent d'une poigne de fer, et a posé ma main sur ses genoux. L'invitation est trop irrésistible.

Personne ne paraît se formaliser – ni même s'apercevoir – que nous sommes immobiles. Ou bien alors ils ont trop de tact pour montrer qu'ils ont remarqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils quittent tous la pièce les uns après les autres. Galadriel ferme la marche sans m'accorder un seul regard. Il ferme la porte, et je l'entends marmonner une vague formule magique qui m'informe qu'il verrouille le seul accès possible hormis les fenêtres.

Je suis seule avec Remus.


	30. Guimauve dégoulinante

La pluie recommence à tomber, mais c'est plus une bruine qu'un torrent comme il y a encore une heure. Enfin, si ça se trouve, peut-être que je vais finir par inonder la ville. Je crois que la Tamise n'est pas encore sortie de son lit…

Remus me caresse doucement la paume avec son pouce. Soudain, alors que personne n'a prononcé un mot, ce simple geste ne paraît plus lui suffire, et il me prend dans ses bras tandis que je frôle la crise cardiaque. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais soupire d'aise tandis qu'il m'enlace et m'installe sur ses genoux, telle un bébé, comme il l'a si souvent fait à Poudlard.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et inspire à nouveau une énorme bouffée de son adorable odeur. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Pourtant, je pleure. Ce sont des larmes d'aise cependant. Je suis si bien dans ses bras ! Il m'a tellement manqué ! Je l'aime tellement ! Rien ne m'indique qu'il pense la même chose, mais au moins il ne me déteste pas, sinon quoi il serait à l'autre bout du salon.

- Chérie…

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Qui d'autre en même temps, il n'y a que nous dans la pièce. Mais il m'a appelée Chérie ! Incroyable. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention, sinon je risque de créer une infinité de petites bulles roses en forme de cœur. Ce serait vraiment mièvre, pour le coup. Peut-être que…

Je lève le nez vers lui, et manque de rester en extase. Qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau ! (pourvu que je ne me mette pas à baver…) Cent fois plus que moi, pour le moins ! Remus me regarde. Sur ses lèvres est dessiné un de ces petits sourires qui me plaît tellement. Je dois paraître au summum de la niaiserie, car je suppose que je le contemple avec un air béat-idiot des plus inadéquats. Enfin, je n'y peux rien, les circonstances m'empêchent de garder mon sérieux.

- Mon amour…

Mes larmes redoublent, sans que j'en connaisse la raison. Est-ce que par hasard… ? Non, ce serait trop beau. Pourtant, c'est ce que disent les apparences. Mais je sais mieux que personne qu'elles peuvent ne pas s'accorder avec la réalité, et c'est cela qui me fait pleurer.

- Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé.

Je ne comprends pas. De quoi s'excuse-t-il au juste ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire.

J'ouvre donc la bouche pour répliquer, mais n'en ai pas le loisir. Avant que le moindre son ne puisse sortir de ma gorge – et Merlin sait combien je peux être rapide – Remus me redresse, et je sens sur mes lèvres cette sensation bien connue, pour laquelle je donnerai tout au monde.

Il m'embrasse, et je lui rends son baiser.

Je le retrouve tellement ! Une fois encore, ses mains restent sagement autour de moi, sans se livrer à une exploration déplacée. Pourtant, il me serre fort contre lui, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'échappe.

Il me connaît mal alors. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Je revis presque notre premier baiser. Comme ce jour-là, Remus m'a empêchée de parler. Comme ce jour là, il m'embrasse. Comme ce jour là, je me colle contre lui et me sens parfaitement à mon aise dans son giron, oubliant toutes les questions qui me torturaient il y a encore une minute.

Lorsque Remus se détache de moi – à mon grand regret d'ailleurs – ses yeux brillent. Il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre que, à son tour, il pleure.

- Oh, mon amour…murmure-t-il.

Ce disant, il me colle davantage contre lui et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. De mon côté, j'inspire à plein poumons son odeur, dont je ne pourrais à présent plus me passer.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime, reprend-t-il. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant. Il me suffit d'être rongée par le remord d'avoir joué à la savonnette, je ne veux pas en plus qu'il s'accuse à ma place.

Une minute… Il a dit que… !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je murmure doucement. Tu n'as rien fait. Je suis navrée, vraiment navrée. Je t'ai menti, je t'ai évité pendant des années. Je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi, mon amour, pardonne-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répond-t-il en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée dans mes cheveux. Je ne l'avais pas volé. J'ai été stupide. Pas un instant je n'ai pensé…Vois-tu, ma chérie, j'avais tellement peur de te faire du mal que j'ai agi comme un idiot. Lorsque je t'ai vue, la dernière fois, endormie au creux de mes bras, je t'ai trouvé si belle, je t'aimais tellement, que j'ai craint qu'un jour je ne te blesse sans le vouloir, et ne transforme ta vie en enfer. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Je suis un monstre, mon amour, et je refuse de te faire du mal. Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Aucune personne sensée ne voudrait être avec…un loup-garou. Je pensais te préserver en te taisant la vérité. J'ai même essayé de t'oublier. Mais lorsque je t'ai vue dans la Grande Salle…plus belle que jamais…lorsque j'ai compris que tu avais senti ce que je suis…et combien j'avais eu de chance…j'ai perdu tout espoir de te récupérer. J'y avais pensé à chaque instant depuis…ce jour-là, mais au moment où tu as senti mon odeur, tout s'est effondré. J'ai essayé d'aller m'expliquer, mais sans grande conviction. Tu nous fuyais, et j'ai compris. Aucun être ne voudrait fréquenter…un loup-garou. Tout s'est confirmé pour moi lorsque tu es partie avec ton professeur. J'ai failli te retenir, ne pas te lâcher, quand tu t'es envolée pour rejoindre Brocéliande. Mais il m'a paru…que tu y serais mieux.

Très mauvais raisonnement. Qui nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Je le repousse légèrement, et m'assied à califourchon sur ses genoux. Passant un de mes bras autour de son cou, je plante mon regard dans le sien. De mon autre main, je passe un doigt sous ses yeux, effleurant ses pommettes, et ses larmes disparaissent aussitôt. Les miennes, en revanche, redoublent.

- Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou.

Ma voix n'a été qu'un murmure, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il m'a entendue.

- Mais mon odeur…

- Laisse-moi terminer. Ton odeur…ne me dérange pas. J'ai été incommodée à Poudlard, mais c'était si…nouveau. Je devais faire face à tant de choses que, c'est vrai, j'ai d'abord commencé par ne pas tolérer ton parfum. Mais maintenant…elle m'a trop manquée pour que je ne puisse pas la supporter. Je l'aime bien, même.

Silence. Remus ne dit rien tandis que je rassemble mes idées. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, je reprends :

- Tu pourrais être un géant ou un vampire que ça n'y changerait rien. Si je fuyais…Je n'ai jamais eu le cran qu'il fallait pour dire le fond de ma pensée. J'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor…parce que ma famille y avait toujours été et que je voulais voir ce qu'était devenu mon frère. Mais je n'ai jamais été courageuse. Juste tête brûlée. Combattre un dragon ne me pose aucun problème, mais te parler…à toi ou à James…J'avais peur. J'ignore pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas…la perspective de me retrouver confrontée à quelqu'un. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté Brocéliande il y a sept ans. Galadriel avait failli mourir, et cela par ma faute. Je voulais fuir, nier le monstre que je suis. Je me contrôle à peine, tu sais. Ma…magie me donne un pouvoir hors normes, mais je ne peux guère prétendre à être comme mes semblables, une Gardienne de la Paix. La plus petite des contrariétés peut déclencher une réaction phénoménale. Tu m'as certes caché la vérité, mais je ne suis pas plus glorieuse. Je t'ai menti. J'ai tout caché, de ma nature à mon nom. Crois-moi, j'en suis désolée.

Nouveau silence, mais aucune gêne. Tout est dit. Je me sens libérée. Tranquille. Complète. Comme j'ai été idiote de redouter ce moment ! Jamais je n'ai été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant.

Et j'ai Remus.

Attention…Action ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas la mièvrerie et la guimauve rose ridicule sont priés de faire un détour.

Sans dire un mot, Remus attrape mon visage entre ses mains et, du pouce, entreprend d'assécher mes larmes. Puis, toujours sans rien dire, il m'attire contre lui et me donne un fabuleux baiser, où je mets tout mon amour.

Ce faisant, tandis que je me colle à lui et qu'il m'enlace de toute sa force, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi doux. Mon contact les assèche entièrement, et j'en profite pour y mettre plus de désordre que j'en ai jamais fait dans ma chambre lorsque j'étais enfant. Il m'a tellement manqué que je veux emplir ma mémoire de son souvenir, combler les vides que son absence a creusée.

Lorsqu'il me relâche, c'est pour me contempler. Son regard brille tellement d'amour, j'y lis tant de passion, que je me penche à son oreille et murmure les deux mots les plus importants de toutes les langues, ceux autour desquels je compte bien bâtir toute mon existence à partir de ce jour : je t'aime.

Pour toute réponse, Remus me serre contre lui au point de manquer de me couper la respiration. Mais je me sens si bien dans ses bras que je ne proteste pas. Nous sommes ensembles, nous ne nous quitterons plus, tout est parfait.

- Tu sais que James est ravi ? me souffle-t-il tout bas.

Mon frère, content ? Ce serait une première. Du peu que je me souviens de lui, j'ai plutôt cru comprendre que c'est un râleur professionnel. C'est peut-être ça qu'il fait dans la vie d'ailleurs. C'est bien, mais la concurrence est rude dans cette branche.

- Comment cela ?

- Il est mon meilleur ami. Crois-moi, il est aussi content que le jour où Lily lui est tombée dans les bras.

Je grimace en repensant à cette fameuse journée. Le soir, James avait hurlé son bonheur pendant toute la nuit, je n'avais pu fermer l'œil. Il faut en plus ajouter à cela que sa chère et tendre ne se lassait pas de faire le panégyrique de son crétin de copain, et qu'entendre raconter combien mon frère embrassait bien avait de quoi me donner des nausées. Heureusement qu'elle a dépassé ce stade.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il est très attaché à toi, tu sais. Alors savoir que toi et moi…Après que Galadriel nous ait…heu…parlé…

James m'apprécie ? Une grande première.

Une minute…non, j'ai un doute, il faut que je réponde avant de tirer mes conclusions.

- Vous m'avez cherchée. J'espionnais.

- Le pire, c'est que ça ne m'étonne même pas. Enfin, comme tu le sais, aucun de nous ne t'a trouvée. Tu t'es très bien débrouillée sur ce coup. Tout ce que nous avons vu, c'est un fantôme dans une colère noire et des armures détruites. Le professeur Mac Gonagall était furieuse, d'ailleurs, c'était très drôle à voir. Bref, toujours est-il que tu demeurais introuvable. James n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Il me traînait comme un paquet, m'accusant – et il n'avait pas tort – de t'avoir rendue malheureuse, et de je ne sais combien d'autres maux tous justifiés. J'étais en une seconde passé du rang de victime à celui de criminel. Je ne l'avais pas volé, n'empêche.

Soupir. Quand cessera-t-il donc de se fustiger ?

- Arrête de t'accuser, je grommelle. Je ne crois pas non plus avoir été un exemple de bonne conduite.

- Je suis allé trop loin, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Quand même, je me demande…Galadriel nous avait dit…que toi et un autre Furien…

Ça, c'est quelque chose qui plairait à Carena, grande romantique devant l'éternel. Remus est jaloux de Maël ! Il n'y a aucune raison à cela d'ailleurs. Entre les deux, il n'y a pas photo. Rien au monde ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis. N'empêche…ça me plaît bien. Au moins, je peux être sûre qu'il tient à moi.

- Maël est un bon ami, je m'empresse de dire avant qu'il ne s'invente n'importe quoi. Notre…relation n'a duré que trois mois, et c'était plus de l'amitié que de l'amour. Nous avons rompu d'un commun accord, deux ans avant que je ne te rencontre. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quatre ans. Tu es cent fois mieux que lui. Ça répond à ta question ?

Manifestement, oui. Remus m'attire à lui en une invitation si irrésistible qu'il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre l'activité interrompue par notre conversation.

Cet instant si idyllique est malheureusement brisé par un cri des plus puérils venant de la pièce attenante. Sirius hurle de joie, sans que nous ne sachions pourquoi.

GRRR ! Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre. Ce soir, hot dog !

- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! braille-t-il.

J'étouffe un rire. Tout s'éclaire. Mais ce son extérieur, le premier depuis la fin de la réunion, nous informe qu'il est temps de quitter notre petit paradis pour revenir sur terre.


	31. Le Final

coucou! voici donc, mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs, le dernier chapitre de cette fic! THE LAST ONE!

merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout. j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus.

je crois que c'est dans les reviews de cette fic qu'on m'a demandé mon âge...non? Je ne sais plus. mais peu importe, je réponds tout de même pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient. J'aurais 18 ans le 1er décembre! donc, pour l'instant, je demeure une petite fille mineure étudiante en deuxième année de droit! voilà, fin de ma page de vie.

sinon, il faut que je vous avoue un truc... lorsque j'ai commencé à publier cette fic ici, elle était déjà terminée sur hpf... si vous y cherchez mes autres productions, j'y suis inscrite sous le pseudo de Khana.

pour les grands fans de mon génie (on ne sait jamais... :P) j'ai également commencé à publier un roman sur le site Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante, toujours sous le pseudo de Khana. il s'appelle "Quatre Mondes". Facile à trouver, il est à la tête de presque tous les tops 10 (sauf un où il est 2e^^)

n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou sur .com, mon blog, ou sur mes autres fics sur ! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!

Il faut réapparaître.

Zut. Triple crotte. Double mince. Nom d'un hibou. Réapparaître. James est juste à côté.

Ai-je envie de lui parler ? Durant des années nous avons vécu l'un sans l'autre, et nous avons tous deux survécu. Mais il demeure mon frère… Merlin, que c'est dur !

Remus appartient désormais à ma vie, et tout me porte à croire qu'il n'en sortira pas. Bien. Mais toute médaille a son revers.

Saleté de pluie. Elle pourrait m'épargner sa présence, tout de même. Qu'ai-je besoin de crier sur les toits ce que je ressens ! Je le sais assez bien moi-même, il est inutile que chacun soit au courant.

Pff…dur dilemme. Avoir Remus signifie également supporter James…et Sirius. Traitons chaque problème à son tour.

D'abord Sirius. Il pue comme une charogne. Il est désagréable. C'est un crétin. Mais comment Remus a-t-il fait pour s'acoquiner avec pareil imbécile ? Un moment de folie, sans aucun doute.

Eurk. Et dire que je devrais le supporter. Bon, le point positif est que je demeure encore la plus jeune Furie Eau jusqu'à ce jour. La plus indomptable, donc. Je peux me permettre quelques accidents…volontaires. Ça lui apprendra, tient. Le clébard n'avait qu'à ne pas me rendre la vie infernale.

Ce sera dur, tout de même… Mais que ne fait-on pas par sacrifice !

Bon. Cela est fait. Passons au second point. Le plus important. Le tronc de baobab.

James.

Dix-huit ans… Dix-huit ans que nous n'avons pas eu une conversation fraternelle. Cela m'a-t-il manqué ? Oui…et non.

J'ai la mémoire fidèle et la rancune tenace. Je sais qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste Sirius est qu'il a pris ma place dans le cœur de mon frère. Mais d'un autre côté…n'ai-je pas fait de même ? Galadriel est mon ami, nous avons grandi ensemble.

Est-il possible de concilier les deux parts ? C'est ce que je pensais à Poudlard. Gal ne s'est apparemment pas départi de cette idée, puisqu'il m'encourage vivement à me réconcilier avec mon frère. Mais contrairement à lui…je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Je palabre, je soliloque, je discoure…sans trouver de réponse. Fichue incertitude ! En plus, ce n'est pas Remus qui va m'aider. La décision n'appartient qu'à moi seule. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'il m'aurait poussée vers James.

Heureusement qu'il m'aime trop pour cela.

Si cette pluie pouvait s'arrêter, je lui en serais grandement reconnaissante…

Oh Merlin…j'ai une révélation.

Je crois…je crois qu'il n'existe, de fait, qu'une seule solution. Une seule solution viable. Je ne dois pas oublier qu'il me faut composer avec Remus maintenant, et plus pour moi seule. Or, mon amour est ami avec James…et Sirius. Pour lui, je dois les tolérer. Les accepter.

Voir Sirius comme un ami ? Jamais ! Si je m'y prends bien avec James, nous reprendrons des relations fraternelles. Mais le chien, si je l'accepterai, n'aura droit à rien de ma part. Il ne faut tout de même pas abuser.

Nous disions donc…me réconcilier avec l'abruti qui me sert de frère.

Quoi, je l'insulte ? Oh non, ce n'est que la vérité. Vu le nombre de claques que lui a envoyé Lily à Poudlard, il y a perdu quelques neurones.

Me réconcilier…ça fait peur !

Hey, le ciel ! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter la pluie, pas de créer un orage ! Merlin, les inondations ne sont pas terminées, j'en ai peur…

Je crois que j'ai un grain moi aussi. Je parle au ciel. En plus, comment pourrait-il se contrôler puisque c'est moi qui tire les ficelles dans les nuages ?

Je manque de sursauter quand Remus me presse l'épaule en un signe de compassion. Il a tout deviné de mes hésitations.

- Calme-toi, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne vont pas te mordre.

Me calmer, me calmer… Vu comment il me parle en cet instant, c'est impossible. Merlin, je n'en reviens pas qu'il me fasse autant d'effet. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. Hum…pas désagréable.

Si je continue à faire fluctuer la météo comme ça, les Moldus vont avoir des soupçons. Non mais franchement ! Cette fois-ci, l'orage s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'un coup de tonnerre ! Il n'aurait pas pu attendre d'avoir terminé avant de s'évaporer ?

Pas de doute, il doit me manquer quelques cases.

Je me lève, suivie en cela par Remus qui refuse de me lâcher. Nous nous tenons la main, tandis qu'il déverrouille la porte d'un sort.

C'est parti pour l'aventure !

Tiens, Sirius n'a pas arrêté de hurler… On le torture ?

Raté. La première chose qui s'impose à mes yeux est ce cher clébard, engagé dans quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une danse de la victoire. C'était donc ça les cris de sauvage…

Ridicule.

Et ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est James qui boude dans un coin. Il ressemble à un chien privé de son os. Merlin, c'est pathétique ! Et dire que je suis la sœur de pareil gamin !

C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que Lily partage – pour une fois – le même avis que moi… Et c'est censé me ravir ? Voilà encore un point qui me dissuade de me réconcilier avec mon frère. Lily. Oh, elle c'est montrée potable pendant la semaine passée, mais bon…c'est Lily, quoi.

Silence de mort. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? J'en ai marre, à la fin ! Que ce soit à cause de ma nature furienne ou pour une autre raison, j'attire toujours l'attention. Mais qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs !

- J'ai battu James aux échecs, dit un Sirius figé dans une pose grotesque.

Ah. D'accord. Ça se comprend…presque. James est un champion aux échecs, il me semble. A son inverse, Lily est nulle – d'ailleurs elle ne joue jamais, elle déteste perdre – et Sirius aussi. Et là le clébard a gagné ? Tss, il y a anguille sous roche.

Oups…je crois que je viens de la trouver, cette anguille…

James me regarde. Et pas de manière gentille, hein. Enfin, pas méchante non plus, il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Mais je connais cette tête… Il me l'a souvent dédiée, du temps de notre année Poudlarienne, lorsque je l'évitais comme les araignées fuient un Basilic. C'est la tête « il faut qu'on parle ».

Et si j'allais voir ailleurs ?

Hum. Loupé. Remus me tient d'une poigne de fer. Il doit encore craindre que je m'échappe – ce qui représente une probabilité non négligeable, de fait. Pff, il va donc m'obliger à discuter avec James ? Devant tout le monde ? Pas gentil… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des secrets inavouables à confier à mon frère, mais enfin…quitte à lui parler, je préférerai autant que ce soit en privé.

Mais avec Remus, quand même. Hors de question qu'il s'échappe ! En plus, il me rassure, et sa présence calmerait peut-être le courroux de mon frangin.

- Ne t'en fait pas, amour, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, je reste avec toi. James ne va pas te tuer, il t'aime beaucoup.

J'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Remus est tombé incroyablement juste. Il me connaît vraiment bien. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…Fini les vacheries.

Nous nous toisons. Je croise le regard de mon frère. Glups. Ça fait un peu peur.

Bon. Qui nous regarde ? Presque personne ? Juste Remus, Lily, Galadriel, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank, Arthur, Molly, et quelques inconnus…

Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

Silence.

- Tu es…jolie.

C'est dans ma nature, abruti. Lily a un petit peu trop abusé des baffes, apparemment…

- Tu es…grand.

Comment, c'est minable ? Une vérité pour une vérité, mon cher. Mais enfin, permets-moi de te dire que si on continue sur ce chemin on y sera encore dans vingt ans…

- Alors comme ça tu…viens aider l'Ordre ?

Non, je donne un récital de samba.

- J'obéis aux commandements qui m'ont été donnés.

Quelle discussion passionnante…

- Donc tu…tu serais venue même si tu avais su…que j'en suis membre ?

Rien n'est moins sûr. Je suis une formidable trouillarde.

- Tu…n'es pas un obstacle.

Il faut que je reprenne des cours de mensonge.

- Alors…tu ne me fuies plus ?

Voyons…si on tient compte du fait que j'adorerai être à vingt milles lieues d'ici, je crois qu'en ce cas on pourrait dire…si.

- Non. Le sang ne peut se nier.

Et oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, l'impossible vient d'arriver ! J'ai aligné deux phrases à la suite !

C'est drôle, James soupire. De soulagement ? Ça m'arrangerait. Maintenant que je me suis fait une raison pour le supporter, ce serait beau que lui ne puisse pas me voir en peinture.

- Alors…plus de conflit ? Plus de fuite ?

Pourquoi poser la question ? La réponse me paraît être évidente, pourtant…

- Plus de conflit…mon frère.

Je parie qu'ils se sont concertés. C'est la seule solution plausible.

De qui je parle ? Mais de Remus et James, bien évidemment. Le premier lâche ma main à point nommé pour que le second m'attrape à bras le corps.

J'ai l'impression d'être un paquet.

James me sert contre lui. Je crois que tout est dit…Peut-être ne serons nous pas en parfaite harmonie, mais il n'est désormais plus question de nier notre sang commun.

L'avenir sera humide, c'est certain. Mais au moins, je pense qu'il sera rose.


End file.
